Tranche de vie
by Elyonportrait
Summary: quelque morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Belle auprès de Rumpelstiltskin de sa vie au Dark Castle en passant par Storybrook
1. Chapter 1

24h après

cela faisait 24h que Belle venait d'être vendu par son père a Rumpelstiltskin, après lui avoir fait visiter le château, il l'avait enfermer dans ce qu'il appeler « sa chambre » un vulgaire cachot humide rempli de foin, elle était plutôt dégouter, pas de son geôlier non, à pars cette mauvaise surprise du cachot il avait été plutôt correct avec elle, ne l'avait pas brutaliser ni abuser de quelque manière que ce soit. Non c'était de son père qu'elle était le plus en colère, elle n'était finalement qu'une vulgaire marchandise sans valeur qu'il avait échanger pour gagner sa stupide guerre ! après avoir tenter de la marier à ce stupide Bennet de Gaston, voila qu'elle était échanger comme de la marchandise ! princesse ? la belle affaire ! cela faisait maintenant 24h qu'elle était partie de chez elle et elle aurait au moins pensé qu'à défaut d'avoir de la valeur au yeux de son père elle en aurai surement auprès de son fiancé, futur mari dont le mariage devait être célébré dans une semaine tout de même.

Elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui et c'était un mariage de convenance mais il aurai tout de même pu tenter de venir la chercher et bien non ! elle bouder et rager dans son coin, bizarrement elle n'avait rien contre Rumple, après tout il n'y était pour rien lui, il chercher une gouvernante il avait posé des conditions à un contrat que son père n'était absolument pas obliger de suivre après tout ! est ce que gagné une guerre a plus de valeur que son propre enfant ?

Au bout de quelque heures e sommeil Rumple vint la sortir de son cachot pour lui montrer les taches qu'elle avait à faire, les pièces à nettoyer, les repas à faire, la lessive, rien de bien méchant à vrai dire, et puis il lui avait parlé de tanné des peau d'enfant, la elle avait lâché cette petite tasse de thé en porcelaine qu'elle tenait dans ces mains choqué, puis après s'être rendu comte qu'il blaguer elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, la tasse était ébrécher mais apparemment il n'en avait que faire, finalement il n'était peut être pas aussi mauvais qu'on le prétendait.

Quelque jours plus tard il lui accorda même une chambre bredouillant qu'avec le froid et l'humidité au château il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher une nouvelle gouvernante dans tout le royaume quand elle aura succomber à la maladie et au froid, elle lui avait fait un sourire éclatant et cela avait produit un drôle d'effet sur lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise et soudainement intimidé, Belle avait trouvé cela charmant et mignon. Pour se dépêtrer de cette situation gênante, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une si jolie jeune femme lui adresse un si jolis sourire lui qui n'attirait qu'horreur et répulsion, Il l'a questionna sur ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre chez son père, elle lui répondit qu'elle passer son temps à lire des livres et qu'a cet instant elle regretter de ne pas en avoir amener quelqu'un avec elle. Voulant lui faire plaisirs et surtout qu'elle lui souris encore une fois, il la pris par le poignet et l'emmena à travers divers couloir du château avant de s'arrêter devant deux grande porte en chêne massif, de les ouvrir pour lui faire découvrir une immense bibliothèque rien que pour elle, il lui donna même la clef. Il était plutôt fier de lui, le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était encore plus beau que le dernier, elle le remercia même en s'inclinant d'une révérence, décidément il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on soit si poli avec lui.

Les jours passaient et elle finissait pas se sentir bien au château, elle pouvait organiser son travail comme elle le voulait, du moment qu'il était fait dans la journée, elle pouvait se balader partout dans le château et avait même droit au jardin. Un vrai souffle de liberté par rapport à chez elle, son père l'avait quasi recluse depuis presque un an, au moment de ses fiançailles avec ce crétin de Gaston, son père l'avait enfermer dans ses appartements, avait changer sa nourrice et sa préceptrice pour d'autre qui était chargé de lui apprendre ce qu'était une bonne épouse il ne voulait pas que sa fille rencontre d'autre personne jusqu'à son mariage pour préserver sa pureté, plus de bal, plus de sortie, chaperonné par ses espèces de bonne sœur d'église effrayante, elle avait seulement le droit de voir son père au diner, à certaine réunion concernant le royaume pour la former à son métier de futur reine, et avait droit de diner avec son futur époux sous la surveillance de son père qui diner avec eux. La vie semblait se transformer en cauchemars éveillé, elle avait tout fait pour demander à son père de choisir elle-même son époux, mais son père avait était catégorique, une femme ne choisis pas son futur mari !

Et encore si sa avait été un charmant garçon, elle s'y serai peut être fait ! mais Gaston était tout le contraire d'un prince charmant ! macho, et quelque peu vulgaire, il ne cessait de lui rappeler l'échéance de leur mariage et surtout cette fameuse nuit de noce toujours au moment des repas ce qui lui couper vraiment l'appétie, il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois un livre à la main et s'empresser de lui arracher des mains, prétextant qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire pour pondre un héritier au trône, tel était son rôle, quand elle rétorquer qu'elle avait encore la liberté de lire un simple livre il lui disait qu'elle était maintenant sa propriété et que c'était désormais lui qui déciderait de ces libertés !

Rumpelstiltskin était apparu une semaine avant leur mariage, une horreur pour son père, un don du ciel pour Belle, sa monnaie d'échange c'était elle ! une bonne raison pour pouvoir quitter cet enfer ! elle avait dit oui tout de suite malgré le non ferme de son père qui était après tout le seul à décider si oui ou non il concluer le pacte que lui proposer Rumple. Celui-ci avait regarder alternativement le père dire non et la fille dire oui, comme au bord du désespoir, et mu par il ne savait quel sentiment il avait décidé de prendre en compte la réponse de la fille et avait signifié au père que le pacte était conclu. Il s'attendait à ce que l'abruti sorte son épée pour se jeter sur lui, que le père appel les garde mais à sa grande stupéfaction il n'en fit rien et donna sa fille sans aucun état d'âme ! il en était presque hébéter, lui jamais au grand jamais il n'aurai vendu son propre enfant contre n'importe quoi qu'on eu pu lui proposer, il avait perdu son fils certes mais ne l'aurait jamais vendu !

Ils en étaient la, la routine s'installer doucement au dark Castle, Rumple était un maitre charmant, c'était même plutôt un colocataire qu'un maitre, il ne faisait pas vraiment montre d'autorité envers elle, et elle s'acquitter de ces taches avec plaisirs pour une fois qu'on lui laisser faire de simple tache par elle-même ! ils avaient rigolé ensemble quand le jour annoncé de son mariage arriva et que des cloche funèbre ce firent entendre à la place de ce qui était prévu, elle l'avait même remercier de lui avoir éviter cela, Gaston avait tout de même tenté sa chance quelque mois plus tard pour venir la récupérer, Rumple venait de rattraper Belle d'une chute spectaculaire d'un escabeau alors qu'elle tenter d'enlever des rideaux, il transforma Gaston en rose et l'offrit à Belle, elle n'était pas dupe même si il lui avait dit qu'une jeune femme était venu vendre des fleurs elle avait entendu la réplique de Gaston depuis l'entrée et le bruit du sort que Rumple lui avait jeté, elle souria en regardant la rose et remercia Rumple avant d'aller chercher un vase pour la mettre dans l'eau, elle se demanda si Gaston sous cette forme était encore conscient ?

Pendant qu'ils parlaient d'amour, elle pris une paire de ciseaux et coupa violement en un CLACK sonore la queue de la rose, dans un sourire sadique, petite vengeance envers ce macho qui voulait diriger sa vie, elle avait même surpris Rumple déglutir discrètement, elle souria et mis la rose dans un vase, elle se chargerait de la réduire en petit morceau quand Rumple aura le dos tourné.


	2. Chapter 2

La cuisine :

Presque 1ans venait de s'écouler, Belle venait d'entrée dans les cuisines du château, elle était immense, une équipe de cuisinier aurai facilement pu tenir la dedans toute entière. bizarrement elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, cuisiner pour Rumpelstiltskin ne la déranger pas au contraire, elle aimait beaucoup cuisiner pour cet appétit d'oiseaux et adorer trouver des subterfuges pour le faire manger correctement de force.

chaque jour était pour elle un challenge, elle avait constater que happer dans son travail il oublier souvent de manger ou de dormir, la présence de Belle lui redonner le cours du temps qui passer mais les bonnes habitues avait la vie dure. Cuisiner lui faisait du bien et lui vider l'esprit, chez son père, de par son statut de princesse et futur reine d'un royaume elle n'avait pas le droit d'approcher les cuisines, pourtant quand elle était enfant et toute jeune fille sa gouvernante l'emmener souvent aux cuisine lui apprendre quelque recette avant de se faire surprendre par les espions de son père. Malgré cela, un cousin à elle qui venait les jours d'été lui avait dit que cela était bien dommage qu'elle n'ai pas accès aux cuisines car il devait reconnaître qu'après avoir déguster un de ces plats fait en cachette elle était un véritable cordon bleue !

Rumple devait avouer que depuis quelque mois il aimait de plus en plus manger à tout les repas, lui qui avant ne manger que quand il menacer de tomber dans les pommes avait changé radicalement d'avis face à l'excellente cuisine de Belle, même son ancienne femme quand il était humain ne lui arriver pas à la cheville quand il lui arriver d'être sobre évidement et qu'il ne parcourait pas tout les bars de la ville à sa recherche. Il n'était pas lui-même un cuisinier il avait appris sur le tas à faire quelque chose de comestible quand il élevé son fils avant et après la disparition de sa mère, d'ailleurs l'enfant ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur tout heureux qu'il était de voir son papa s'occuper de lui à défaut que ce soit sa mère. Une fois son fils disparu il décida de ne manger que si c'était réellement nécessaire.

Pourtant il ne se laissa pas faire tout de suite, il était radicalement opposé à changer ses habitudes il mangerait quand il le voudrait et si il le voulait ! mais Belle aimait l'affronter, elle avait commencer par éveiller ses sens et le mettre en appétit en ouvrant les grandes portes de la cuisine en grand histoire d'embellir tout le château de la succulente odeur de ce qu'elle préparer, ce de fait qu'il soit à son labo ou à son rouet, ou même n'importe ou dans le château il sentait cette délicieuse odeur qui faisait gronder douloureusement son estomac.

il avait même essayer de fuir dans le jardin mais il sentait quand même cette délicieuse odeur, elle ouvrait les fenêtres des cuisines qui donnait sur le jardin du château et lui faisait un signe de la main en souriant pendant qu'il pesté en tapant dans un caillou, à chaque fois il se faisait avoir, et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir souvent déserté la table, mais Belle était encore plus maline, connaissant son emploi du temps presque par cœur, elle déposer souvent une assiette pleine à l'endroit même ou il essayer de se réfugier pour échapper au repas. Ne mangeant pas souvent son estomac ne pouvait y résister.

Il avait alors élaborer une autre technique, celle de partir en excursion au moment des repas, mais Belle fut encore une fois assez rusé et vit le coup venir de loin, pendant qu'il préparer un sac pour partir on ne sait ou, elle passer discrètement derrière lui pendant qu'il arpenter les pièces pour aller chercher de quoi remplir son sac et déposer son repas sous forme de petit encas au fond de son sac le recouvrant des objets s'y trouvant déjà. Une fois dehors après quelque minute de marche savourant sa victoire sur Belle qui devait l'attendre dans la salle à manger il sentis tout de même que son sac était vraiment lourd par rapport au nombre d'objet emmener il s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir et découvrir en pestant et rageant qu'elle avait encore réussi à glisser de quoi faire un succulent repas, il s'arrêter alors sur un bout de chemin pour manger ces délicieux petit met, tout en pestant de mauvaise foi contre Belle qui de son coter au château savourer elle sa victoire. Finalement vivre avec Rumplestiltskin était plutôt amusant, elle n'avait pas peur de ses colères feintes, elle commencer à comprendre comment il fonctionner. Quand il rentra il pointa un doit vers elle alors qu'elle se retenait de rire

-vous ! fit il faussement menaçant, vous vous croyez maline ? vous savez quoi ? je n'y ai même pas touché d'abord ! et puis je n'ai pas faim du tout ! vous entendez ? et puis je….vous savez quoi ? non…en fait rien du tout ! fit il d'un air rageur avant de dépasser Belle et de claquer une porte derrière lui elle l'entendit encore pousser quelque jurons et se permis d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête, il avait laissé son sac sur une table elle se permis d'y jeter un coup d'œil et fut rassuré, il avait mangé elle avait gagné cette manche la. Quelque semaine plus tard alors qu'il était en visite chez la reine pour lui proposer un marché, elle lui fit remarqué qu'il avait meilleur mine que d'habitude

-que veut dire par la ? fit Rumple pas habituer à ce que la reine change d'un sujet aussi important vers quelque chose d'aussi banale que son apparence physique

-et bien je ne sais pas fit Régina, on dirait que tu es moins…décharné ! te serais tu trouvé une gouvernante à la hauteur de tes exigences ? fit elle doit être doué cette chère enfant pour arriver à te changer en si peu de temps sa m'intéresse !

-ceci ma chère ne te regarde absolument pas fit Rumple avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette, absolument aucune envie que la reine vienne foutre son nez dans leur affaire ! c'était son trésor et il la garderai pour lui seul.


	3. Chapter 3

La baignoire :

Belle venait de terminer le ménage presque entier du château, elle s'étira douloureusement, ce fichu château était terriblement grand, une chance dans son malheur que Rumple ne lui ai donné aucune consigne concernant le temps qu'elle devait mettre à tout nettoyer, elle travailler comme bon lui semblait sa ne le déranger pas, du moment qu'il est de quoi manger quand il rentrait de ses petites affaires c'est tout ce qu'il exigeait.

Belle s'était levé très tôt le matin et c'était activité comme jamais pour se réchauffer, dehors l'hiver continuer son bout de chemin et le château était glacial malgré les nombreuses cheminées qu'elle tenait à garder allumé. Comment faisait t'il pour vivre dans un endroit si beau et si froid en même temps ? le château était richement décoré, il avait tout le confort que pouvait attendre un châtelain mais il suinter l'humidité, les rideaux était constamment fermé et il ne chauffer pour ainsi dire jamais.

Pour un beau château il n'était pas très accueillant, c'était peut être pour cela que Rumple n'y rentrait que le soir pour manger, quand il lui arriver de manger et pour dormir, quand la aussi elle ne le surprenait pas au milieu de la nuit sur son rouet, réveiller par le bruit de la roue qui grincer et s'entendait dans les couloirs comme une plainte de mort vivant.

depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait tenté de remédier à beaucoup de chose. Elle avait débarrasser les fenêtres de leur rideaux cousu, avait rallumé plusieurs cheminées du château, même si certaine n'avait pas fonctionné depuis des siècles et mériter un bon ramonage. Rumple était toujours amusé de la voir déambuler dans les couloirs vers une des salles de bain du château parce qu'une des cheminées venait de lui déverser son contenu de suif sur la tête. Elle avait du cran il devait le reconnaître, de tenter de transformer ce château aussi noir et hideux que lui en un endroit habitable et chaleureux, après c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait recruter une gouvernante, à vrai dire c'était plus pour avoir de la compagnie que pour bénéficier d'une vrai fée du logis, il se ficher complètement de l'état de ce château même si il était plutôt content en ce moment d'y revenir plus souvent.

Belle rangea tout son matériel dans un placard et s'adossa à la porte pour le fermé, épuiser par cette journée de ménage intensif ! au moins on pouvait respirer l'air à plein poumon sans éternuer constamment ! satisfaite elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, car oui après quelque jours de cachot Rumple avait quand même dénié lui offrir une chambre, assez spacieuse, elle l'aimait particulièrement parce qu'elle était joliment décoré, encore mieux que sa propre chambre chez son père, alors que tout le château avait des teintes rouge sombre et gris, sa chambre était bleu claire avec de beaux meubles raffinés et un lit à baldaquin, un balcon et une salle de bain attenante à la pièce, vraiment elle s'y plaisait bien et ne regretter pas sa vie d'avant. Elle était même plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir était marié à cet abrutis congénital de Gaston, pour ça elle était reconnaissante à Rumplestiltskin d'être apparu au hasard une semaine avant que le mariage ne soit prononcé.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour ouvrir les robinets de sa baignoire elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer, mais au bout de quelque minutes elle pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude, agacé elle ferma les robinets, qu'avait t'il encore fabriqué avec la plomberie de ce château ? elle descendit les marches qui monter à sa chambre avec sa serviette sous le bras, il exister d'autre salles de bain, mais après en avoir essayé deux elle commença à perdre espoir de pouvoir un jour se relaxer dans de l'eau chaude, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution et une seule salle de bain de disponible, elle était sure d'avoir de l'eau chaude elle n'était pas relié par les même canalisation mais c'était assez risqué tout de même.

Ce n'était pas une simple salle de bain attenant une chambre vide du château, non c'était la salle de bain de Rumplestilskin ! elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, ni de la journée d'ailleurs ! il s'était levé encore plus tôt qu'elle pour partir on ne sait ou sans emporter quoique ce soit à manger ! mais il allait vite s'en rendre compte, elle avait prévu de cacher à manger dans son sac au cas ou il partirait en expédition avant qu'elle ne soit levé et à ça connaissance il n'était toujours pas rentré, elle avait peut être le temps de prendre un bain vite fait avant qu'il ne rentre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle repris sa route d'un pas décidé, après tous il ne rentrait toujours tard, elle aurait certainement tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre discrètement, et la traversa aussi rapidement que possible, elle était plongé dans le noir, la seule pièce ou elle n'avait pas encore réussi à découdre les rideaux pensa t'elle, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la referma aussitôt, quand elle se retourna elle failli pousser un cri mais se retint en s'enfonçant la moitié du poing dans la bouche. Elle s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, lui et son fichu pouvoir de téléportation elle ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu rentrer, il prenait déjà un bain chaud mais semblait complètement endormie les bras reposant sur les bords de la baignoire, elle resta pétrifié quelque seconde, ne bougeant plus et ne respirant plus de peur de le réveiller, elle devait faire demi tour le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible sinon elle n'oser même pas imaginer sa réaction. Elle rageait quand même intérieurement car il faisait très chaud dans cette salle de bain et il s'était fait un bain moussant sûrement bouillant et que c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau chaude dans tout le château.

Elle l'observa quelque minute, complètement endormie il redevenait presque humain, à pars évidement la teinte verdâtre de sa peau il n'était pas laid à regarder, c'était évidement bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dénudé, elle le trouver bien taillé, fin et puissant à la foi devinant ses muscles sous la mousse et l'eau qui le recouvrer partiellement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait vraiment envie d'un bain chaud, elle se décolla lentement de la porte ou elle était resté pétrifié. Elle décida de tenter quelque chose, elle claqua des doigts, assez fort pour le bruit résonne dans la salle de bain mais Rumple semblait bien endormie, elle refit un peu plus de bruit, elle le vit bouger la tête doucement dans son sommeil mais il ne se réveilla pas, parfait après tout pourquoi se priver si il dormait comme une pierre ?

la baignoire était immense, elle se déshabilla lentement tout en gardant un œil sur Rumple, et se glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle soupira doucement de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il dormait toujours profondément, apparemment l'eau chaude additionné d'une journée chargé avait du avoir raison de lui, c'était de fatigue qu'il s'était endormie sinon il aurait réagit au bruit, elle avait remarquer qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes. Elle attrapa un savons à coter d'elle et commença à se laver sans faire trop de bruit, puis savoura quelque instant la chaleur de l'eau, elle pouffa de rire intérieurement qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour prendre un bain chaud dans ce château ! quelque minute plus tard elle attrapa sa serviette qu'elle avait posé à coter de la baignoire et sortie de l'eau le plus doucement possible, elle se rhabilla et sortie en refermant silencieusement la porte, elle retraversa la chambre plongé dans le noir le sourire au lèvre.

Rumple fini par ouvrir les yeux, choqué et ébahi devant le toupet de cette jeune fille, contrairement à ce que penser Belle il ne dormait pas profondément même si au début il était bien partie pour, la chaleur de l'eau aidant, il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et avait entendu Belle se pétrifié sur place, cette petite scène l'avait amusé et il avait feint l'endormie profond, il pensait qu'elle aller faire demi tour le plus vite possible rouge de honte mais à sa grande surprise elle n'en fit rien, après quelque tests de son pour voir si il dormait vraiment il avait entendu quelque bruissements d'étoffes et le bruit de l'eau quand on rentre dedans, il était très surpris et pour la peine heureusement que sa peau était verte, sinon elle l'aurai vu rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux car il avait entrouvert légèrement les yeux pendant qu'elle se laver et ça elle ne l'avait pas remarquer, il avait le cœur au bord des yeux quand elle sortie l'une après l'autre ses longues et magnifique jambe pour les savonner, son cœur avait menacer d'exploser un bon millier de fois devant cette vision. Puis après un quart d'heure elle était partie comme elle était venu, il en avait encore le souffle coupé et mis quelque minute à s'en remettre, et à enlever ce sourire béat de sa bouche. Finalement il allait abandonné l'idée de remplacer cette fichue plomberie!


	4. Chapter 4

De bonne guerre :

Si Belle commençait à apprécier grandement son maitre et sa nouvelle vie, il lui arriver cependant parfois qu'il l'agace à un tel point qu'elle était souvent au bord de la crise de nerf, mais bien souvent il trouver toujours moyen de se réconcilier, Rumple tenant beaucoup trop à sa nouvelle « amie »

Belle venait de lessiver les sols de tout le château et elle était plutôt fière d'elle, elle avait tout bouclé en une matinée. Elle était assise dans un des grands fauteuils de Rumple dans la salle à manger un bon bouquin à la main et avait ouvert quelque fenêtres histoire de tout laisser sécher.

Celui-ci revint justement d'une de ces expéditions est était plutôt satisfait du deal qu'il avait passé avec une stupide princesse blonde écervelé assoiffé de pouvoir dans sa petite société. Arriver devant la porte il tenta de l'ouvrir mais quelqu'un la lui referma aussitôt au nez, surpris il approcha la main de la poigné et entendit clairement la voix de belle lui dire NON !

-comment ça non ? fit Rumple passablement surpris et en colère

-j'ai tout nettoyer ! les sol sont encore mouillé ! fit Belle

-et je fait comment pour rentrer ? je dors dehors ? fit Rumple outré qu'on le lui interdise l'entrée de sa propre maison

-vous n'avez qu'a passer par derrière ! fit Belle

-écoutez je n'ai aucune envie de passer derrière mon château comme un vulgaire voleur ! fit il en réactionnant la poignée de la porte

-je vous ai dit NON ! fit elle en lui reclaquant la porte au nez, vous êtes têtu à la fin ! fit Belle agacé

-et moi je dit oui ! fit Rumple qui n'en ai avait absolument rien à faire des sols lavé ou pas, d'un claquement de doit il fit ouvrir les portes en grand,

il marcha avec ses bottes pleine de boue dans la salon avec un sourire sadique au lèvre sous le regard furieux de Belle les bras croisé, mais au bout de quelque mètre pris par surprise par le sol encore humide et glissant il partis à la renverse et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Douloureusement surpris il eu du mal à se relever et Belle à ne pas éclater de rire même si il l'entendait pouffer de rire dans son dos

-mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans ce château ? fit il énerver se massant le bas du dos

-c'est propre au cas ou vous ne l'aviez pas remarquer ! fit Belle

-vous trouvez ça drôle ? fit Rumple en voyant Belle se retourner pour éclater de rire

-très ! fit elle en reprenant ces esprits

-et bien moi je vais vous montrer quelque chose de plus drôle encore fit il en claquant des doits, les sols qui quelque minutes auparavant étaient propre se recouvrèrent de boue verdâtre et visqueuse sous le regard choqué de Belle

-alors heureuse ? fit Rumple en ricanant 1-0 fit il content de lui

Belle attrapa alors le sceau d'eau à coter d'elle contenant de l'eau noirci et le jeta en pleine face de rumple qui se retrouva trempé d'eau souillé fermant les yeux sous le choc

- 1-1, alors heureux ? fit elle en colère, et le sceau c'est cadeau ! fit elle en lui retournant le sceau sur la tête en l'abandonnant dans la salle à manger après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. Qu'elle jeune femme caractérielle ! se dit Rumple en enlevant le sceau de sa tête, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! foi de rumple on ne s'en prenait pas au dark one sans en payé les conséquences !

l'après midi passa et Belle alla prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se laver après s'être activé toute la matinée à laver les sols pour rien finalement. Rumple sortis de son labo avec une petite potion de couleur verte, un sourire sadique au lèvre, il déambula dans les couloirs du château à la recherche des canalisations correspondant à la salle de bain de Belle, il l'avait entendu aller prendre une douche et sa vengeance était sur le point de se réaliser, il trouva les bonnes canalisations et y versa le contenu de sa fiole. Belle était en train de se laver les cheveux quand soudainement l'eau devint verte et visqueuse, des algues marines puantes sortait même à la place de l'eau accompagné par quelque crustacés. Le cri qu'elle poussa ravit Rumpel au plus au point 2-0 pensa t'il.

Belle arrêta l'eau de sa douche dans une colère noire, elle n'avait pas peur de lui bien au contraire, et elle allait lui prouver qu'elle avait du répondant elle aussi même si elle ne pratiquer pas la magie. Elle laissa passer la soirée et la nuit puis se leva très tôt aux aurores, descendit à la cuisine, elle pris un sceau ou elle cassa une bonne demi douzaine d'œuf dedans, pris quelque ingrédients dans un sac et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rumple encore profondément endormie à cette heure ci, elle entra dans sa chambre avec fracas ce qui le fit réveiller en sursaut

-BONJOUR ! alors aujourd'hui pour le petit déjeuner nous avons…fit elle en prenant le sceau et en renversant son contenu sur Rumple, une bonne omelette avec des œufs, de la chapelure de pomme de terre pour faire la garniture fit elle en renversant sur lui un sachet de détritus, un grand verre de lait bien frais fit elle en lui renversant un sceau de lait sur la tête, il sursauter à chaque cargaison de nourriture qu'il se prenait sur la tête laissant Belle crier à sa guise, et puis aussi un peu de farine pour épaissir le tout bien sur fit elle en crevant un sac de farine sur lui, voila ! voila ! bon appétits et bon petit déjeuner ! 2-2 fit elle avant de claquer la porte de la chambre violement.

Rumple secoua la tête encore un peu sonné par cette attaque matinal et ce petit déjeuner disons original, il s'était trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, mais à ce petit jeux la, elle allait vite perdre car il pouvait être très rancunier !

Belle descendit aux cuisines quelque heures plus tard pour préparer le repas du midi, quand elle poussa les portes elle ne put s'empêcher de crier et de jurer, Rumpelstiltskin l'entendit jusqu'à la salle à manger et en éclata de rire, la cuisine était sans dessus dessous comme si tout les fourneaux et tout les gardes manger avait exploser en même temps ! il avait saccagé la cuisine avec un de ces satané sortilège ! Elle allait vraiment le tuer cette fois ci pensa t'elle

Rumple préparer un sac pour partir en expédition quand il vit Belle passer devant lui une truelle à la main se diriger vers le jardin, il n'y pris pas attention et continua de fouiller les pièces du château à la recherche d'objet indispensable à sa sortie, il boucla son sac et sortie du château en respirant l'air frais de dehors, il avait hâte de rentrer pour savoir ce que Belle lui réserver, car elle était surement en train de manigancer quelque chose pour se venger. Depuis hier il s'amuser comme un petit fou à la provoquer, même si il aurai du respecté un peu plus son travail, il avait était odieux mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, maintenant la guerre était déclarer entre eux pour son plus grand amusement, il était curieux de savoir jusqu'ou son imagination aller l'emmener, surtout qu'elle partait avec un handicap par rapport à lui, elle ne pratiquer pas la magie.

Après quelque heure de marche il eu un petit creux et fut satisfait de trouver dans son sac un petit encas mis la par Belle, il souria en enlevant l'emballage qui le protéger mais du renoncer à croquer dedans avec un petit rire, son sandwich n'avait rien de comestible en effet, il était rempli de boue, de verre de terre et de quelque cailloux, il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers le jardin avec une truelle, elle avait du comme d'habitude lui glisser discrètement ce charmant petit encas dans son sac pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, il soupira 3-2 pensa t'il, décidément elle avait de la ressource cette jeune fille pensa t'il pendant que Belle jubiler toute seul dans un fauteuil son livre à la main.

De retour au château Rumple avait eu le temps de murir sa vengeance et de frapper fort, très fort même puisqu'il s'en était pris à la bibliothèque que Belle aimait tant, quand elle ouvrit le premier livre de la première rangé, elle poussa un cri d'horreur, les pages était blanche, elle pris un autre livre, et encore un autre, plus rien n'était inscrit sur aucunes des pages. 3-3 pensa Rumple en jubilant de son cri.

Elle bouillonna intérieurement imaginant milles et une façon de le dépecer vivant et de le conserver dans du sel comme un vulgaire condiment. Si elle avait été un dragon elle aurai pu cracher des flammes ! elle descendit vite fait aux cuisines pendant que Rumple s'atteler à son rouet, elle avait de la chance elle venait juste de faire les courses au village.

Quelque minute plus tard Rumple décida de prendre un bain bien chaud pour se délasser de cette journée riche en rebondissement, il entra dans sa chambre, jeta sa veste sur son lit et claqua des doits en direction de sa salle de bain pour que la baignoire se remplisse d'elle-même, il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain avant d'en sortir en poussant un cri de surprise, en effet, sa baignoire était pleine de crustacé vivant, crabes, langoustes et autre crevettes nager gaiment dans son bain. Il serra les poing agacé et rumina quelque chose d'inaudible sur les femmes contrarié, Belle passa à côté de sa chambre et lui cria

-4-3 ! alors elle est bonne ? fit elle en repartant dans les couloirs

Rumple s'enroula dans une serviette rageant et pestant contre elle, il ne la laisserai surement pas s'en tirer comme ça ! il se rhabilla vite fait et pris une boite d'allumette, cette fois ci pas de magie, il allait y aller à l'ancienne, il entra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était redescendu en cuisine, et mis le feu à sa penderie avant bien sur d'éteindre l'incendie quand l'armoire fut entièrement noire carboniser, puis redescendit au salon s'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminer, Belle passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard noir

-4-4 ma chère fit Rumple avant de la voir disparaitre de son champ de vision

qu'avait t'il encore inventer ? pensa Belle en posant un gâteau sur la table du salon avant de monter dans sa chambre, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur en voyant sa penderie carbonisé, elle se précipita dessus pour l'ouvrir tout ses vêtements était noirci et à moitié brulé. Rumple ne releva même pas il commencer à être fatigué de cette petit guerre au début pourtant très amusante.

Belle folle de rage pris une torche dans un couloir, revint dans la salle à manger se dirigea vers le rouet et commença à y mettre le feu, ce qui fut facile avec toute la paille qui trainer par la

-voila 5-4 mon cher Rumpel fit elle alors qu'il se leva d'un bon pour éteindre l'incendie de son pauvre rouet d'un claquement de doit

-mon rouet ! fit il scandalisé

-mes vêtement ! fit elle tout aussi scandalisé

-bon stop sa suffit ! fit Rumpel lassé, il faut qu'on arrête ça tout de suite on ne peut pas continuer ainsi

-c'est vous qui avait commencer ! fit Belle outré

-je sais, je sais, je….je n'aurai pas du marcher…avec mes bottes pleine de boue sur les sols que vous veniez de laver fit il en baissant la tête vers ses chaussures

Belle croisa les bras et souffla en tapant du pied

-ok ok, je n'aurai pas du recouvrir les sols de boue, faire sortir des algues vertes de votre douche, saccager la cuisine énonça t'il en comptant sur ses doits, m'attaquer à la bibliothèque, hum je dois dire que c'était grandiose tout de même !

Belle renifla d'un air mauvais alors qu'il reprenait sa liste

-et avoir mis le feu à votre penderie, voila je….je suis désolé sa vous va ? fit Rumple mal à l'aise pendant que Belle lui avait tourné le dos pour bouder

-s'il vous plait ! je…je vous apprécie…beaucoup et….je n'aimerai pas que l'on soit en froid tout les deux….on s'entendait plutôt bien…avant tenta t'il

Belle se retourna surprise du compliment et réfléchissa quelque seconde le nez en l'air, pesant le pour et le contre, bon au début c'était plutôt marrant, après sa devenait agaçant et ensuite carrément insupportable, ses vêtement n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre et la bibliothèque, des livres de pages blanche, le calme avant cette tempête lui manquer, et puis il voulait faire la paix, il semblait sincère et si elle comptabiliser bien elle avait gagné la partie !

-est ce que….toute les choses que l'on a détruite ou dégradé peuvent être réparé ? fit Belle

-bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas, un sortilège et tout redeviendra comme avant fit Rumple soulagé

-alors j'accepte de faire la paix à une seule condition

-c'est noté ! fit il sans la laisser finir

-on s'est compris ! fit elle sans insister, il savait de quoi elle parler, il agita les mains vers sont rouet et le reste du château, les sols reprirent une teinte normal, le rouet noirci repris sa teinte normal et le reste des pièces du château aussi.

-finalement sa fait du bien une petit scène de ménage fit il d'un ton taquin

-tout à fait d'accord, avec vous c'est du sport ! fit elle en souriant

-mais dit moi, il a l'air succulent ce gâteau fit Rumple en désignant le gâteau qu'elle avait déposer sur la table quelque minutes auparavant, on pourrait peut être le déguster ?

-à vous l'honneur fit elle en lui tendant un couteau, il en pris une pars et le gouta sous les pouffement de rire de Belle

-et bien quoi il es succulent ce gâteau au chocolat ! pourquoi vous riez ? fit il

-tenez fit elle en lui donnant une cruche d'eau bien rempli, vous allez en avoir besoin

effectivement quelque secondes seulement après la première bouché, il ouvrit la bouche comme si c'était trop chaud et aspira de l'air

-du piment ! vous avez mis du piment dans un gâteau au chocolat fit il en buvant une partie de la cruche d'eau comme si sa vie en dépendait

-j'aime beaucoup l'association du chocolat et du piment fit Belle amusé par Rumple et le piment qui faisait effet dans sa bouche, sa cache le gout du piment avant qu'il ne fasse effet !

le piment qu'elle avait ajouter au gâteau était particulièrement puissant et bientôt rumple eu carrément des gouttes de sueur sur le front, décidément elle n'avait pas froid au yeux, il pris la cruche d'eau et se la renversa carrément sur la tête faisant éclater de rire Belle

-6-4 c'est pas mal vous savez fit Rumple, mais surtout n'en parlez à personne ! fit il en pointant un doit vers elle alors qu'elle continuer de rigoler.


	5. Chapter 5

My story

Belle se promener sur la route menant au village, de toute les libertés qu'elle avait, c'était celle qu'elle préférer, une fois ces taches terminé elle avait le droit d'aller se promener au village autrement que pour aller faire des courses. Même si Rumpel lui laisser accéder à la bibliothèque ou elle passer clairement plus de temps que lui, elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'aller toute les semaines voir les nouveauté à la librairie du village, oui franchement elle adorer sa nouvelle vie. Si on lui avait dit quelque année plus tôt que d'être vendu au dark one serait la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans sa vie, elle ne l'aurai certainement pas cru, mais comme le disait le dicton les apparence étaient trompeuse, sous son aspect terrifiant et son caractère cruel Rumpelstilstkin cacher un cœur en or inestimable, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez sur son ancienne vie, quand il était encore humain, ni même d'information sur son fils, elle savait juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile, un jour qu'elle se promener au village, elle s'était arrêter dans un pub pour prendre une limonade fraiche, la serveuse qui était aussi la femme du gérant avait discuter un peu avec elle. Tout le monde la voyait assez souvent seul au village à ce promener depuis quelque mois et personne ne savait d'où elle venait, quand elle disait qu'elle appartenais à Rumpel tout le monde crier d'effrois, mais pas la serveuse, elle l'avait connu encore humain, avec son petit garçon et avait surtout connu sa femme quand elle venait boire si souvent que quand elle entrer dans son bar, la serveuse appeler déjà rumple pour qu'il se mette en route pour venir la chercher.

Belle avait offert un verre à la serveuse bavarde et lui avait posé mille et une question, lui assurant que même si elle avait le statue de « prisonnière » elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien traité que quand elle était princesse

-vous étiez une princesse ? fit la serveuse ho seigneur une altesse ici dans notre bar tu entend sa chéri ? fit la serveuse à son mari qui essuyer des verres

-pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rester dans votre royaume alors ? fit le barman d'un air septique

-j'ai été vendu par mon père, pour qu'il puisse gagner une stupide guerre, j'était même fiancé

-ho pauvre chérie ! fit la serveuse, c'est dur de quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime !

-ho non, je ne l'aimait pas du tout, c'était un mariage arrangé ! et je suis plutôt contente que Rumple soi venu m'enlever à ce lourdaud ! croyez le ou non ici j'ai une vie de rêve ! j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux ! vous imaginer ? quand j'était princesse, même me coiffer les cheveux toute seul m'était interdit ! chaque minute de ma vie était réglé comme du papier à musique, et évidement je ne pouvait prendre aucune décision

-et bien, décidément, être princesse n'est pas vraiment une vie rêver fit la serveuse en sirotant son verre, je me souvient quand Rumple et Milah se sont marié, il était si jeune ! tu te souviens chéri ?

-oui, je n'ai jamais vu une cérémonie aussi triste ! on aurai cru à des funérailles, seul leur parent respectif était content ! fit le barman en s'accoudant à son comptoir

-c'était un mariage arrangé ? lui aussi était prince ? fit Belle qui n'avait jamais vécu hors d'un château

-ho non pauvre chérie, Rumple n'a jamais était un prince, le pauvre

-il était berger ! fit le barman, son père posséder plusieurs hectareS de pâturage dans les environs, une bonne centaine de bête et au moins 2 étables ! fit il

-vous avait l'air de bien le connaitre tout les deux

-ho ma chérie, on le connait depuis qu'il est….adolescent je crois ? fit elle en se tournant vers son mari

-oui c'est ça, je travailler déjà avec mon père dans ce même pub quand son père venait avec lui nous vendre du lait

-mais comment ça se fait ? fit Belle surprise

-tout simplement parce qu'il habite encore le village ou il est né ! enfin maintenant il habite dans le château après la foret, mais ce village était le sien ! fit elle

-c'est incroyable, il m'a parlé de tellement de voyage qu'il fait dans tout le royaume et finalement il revient toujours au point de départ fit Belle amusé

-bien que certain te dirons du mal de Rumpelstiltskin et ils n'auront pas tort, il a fait du mal, nous vivons bien depuis qu'il est le seigneur de ces terre, c'est quelqu'un de juste et sa la toujours été, même si parfois il dérape un peu fit la serveuse pensive

-qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec sa femme ?fit Belle absorbé par ce couple qui en savait plus sur Rumple qu'elle n'avait pu lui en soutirer en un an de vie ici

-les mariage arrangé sa fini toujours mal fit le barman en se servant un verre pour lui et en réservant un à Belle, les parents de Rumple et de Milah avait respectivement des terre et des bêtes, la seule manière de s'associer était de marier leur enfants !

-oui et Milah l'a très mal pris fit la serveuse, je m'en souviens encore fit elle

-j'imagine mais et Rumple ? je croyait que les hommes pouvait encore choisir leur femme ? fit elle

-Rumple était un garçon très timide, un jeune homme introvertis qui fuyait les ennuis le plus possible, un travailleur acharné aussi, il était la fierté de son père, et se tuer à la tache pour lui fit elle

-ho oui je m'en souviens bien fit le barman, je l'ai vu tomber littéralement par terre de fatigue après avoir battu les foins pendant 48h sans manger et sans dormir pour être prés a tout atteler sur une charrette pour le grand marché à la ville. Il devait être prêt avant le week end, son père était toujours fier de lui fit le barman, je l'ai un peu jalousé quand on était jeune, mon père me disait de prendre exemple sur lui quand je passer mon temps à dormir dans la réserve fit il faisant rire sa femme et pouffer de rire Belle

-oui le pauvre, il n'aurai jamais du tomber sur Milah fit la serveuse pensive

-ha c'est toi qui raconte tu la connaissait mieux que moi fit son mari

-allez y l'encouragea Belle, je veux tout savoir fit elle buvant les paroles de la serveuse et avalant sa 3ième limonade

-et bien le père de Milah c'était plutôt compliquer, lui était éleveur de bétail, des bovins, mais il les élever pour la ville

-pour la ville ? fit Belle qui ne comprenais rien au monde agricole ni même au monde tout court n'étant jamais sortie

-et bien il les élever pour les abattoirs, il était associé avec son frère qui tenait des abattoirs en ville, et sa femme elle faisait la même chose avec les lapins, elle vendait leur peau pour ces grand des château pour faire des manteau tout ça, tu vois le genre ?

-ha oui, j'ai déjà eu une écharpe en lapin, sa coute cher

-sure que sa coute cher ! et surtout sa rapporter beaucoup ! les parents de Milah vivait très bien !

-il était plus riche que ceux de Rumple ? fit Belle

-non, pas tellement, les deux familles était aussi aisé l'une que l'autre, c'était la qualité de vie qui n'était pas la même, si la famille de Rumple gagner bien, elle se tuer à la tache, rumple, son père et même sa mère la pauvre, il avait quelque chèvre dont elle faisait la traite et elle se prenait souvent de bon coup de sabot en plein visage ! seulement il manger tous à leur faim, et n'avait pas froid l'hiver ! le reste c'était de la bagatelle. Pour la famille de Milah c'était différent, son père avait fait le sacrifice de prendre des employer, car contrairement à la famille de Rumple, il n'avait pas de fils, mais 3 filles ! et il ne pouvait pas les faire travailler avec le bétail. Milah était la dernière, 2 de ces sœur avait était marié a des petit bourgeois de la ville qui passer par notre village, une chance et un très bon partis pour ses deux première filles

-des vendeur de textile ajouta son mari, très riche à notre époque, les filles leur courraient après pour quitter nos campagne fit le barman

-ho je vois, la ville était plus attractive fit belle

-la vie des pauvre gens n'est pas facile petite princesse, la seule chose que peut espérer une fille chez nous est de trouver un bon partis pour ne plus avoir les pied dans la boue, mais dans une belle maison fit la serveuse

-je vois et pour Milah ? elle n'a pas trouvé de marchand de textile ? fit Belle

-non, son père voulait agrandir ses terres pour élever plus de bovin, les abattoir de son frère marcher très bien, le père de Rumple avait 2 pâturages dont il ne se servait plus, depuis quelque année il avait réduit leur bétail, les deux firent affaire pendant plusieurs jour et Milah fut donné en mariage à Rumple sans qu'aucun des deux n'ai été consulté fit le barman, c'est comme ça

-Milah était une sorte de petite princesse pour ses parents voit tu, ses sœurs déjà marié était partis du domicile familial, il n'y avait plus qu'elle à charge, et sa mère et son père lui payer de belle robe, et de jolis bijoux quand il allait en ville, elle voulait ressembler à une bourgeoise pour pouvoir en épouser un, un jour, elle détester Rumple depuis le premier jour de leur mariage, elle lui en voulait

-il n'y était pour rien le pauvre ! fit belle outré

-non et elle non plus ! Milah lui a donné un fils quelque temps après leur mariage, et ce fut suffisant pour les deux partis, après elle a commencer à boire la pauvre, elle était déjà méprisante avec lui mais quand elle avait bu elle était franchement méchante ! et ce pauvre Rumple qui était trop gentil avec elle tellement gentil

-mais pourquoi ? fit belle qui ne comprenait pas sa ne coller pas avec son caractère actuel

-parce qu'il était désolé, désoler d'être son mari alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu, lui s'en accommoder très bien après tout milah était une jolie fille, de la à l'aimer n'exagérons rien mais en matière de mariage arranger il n'était pas méchant avec elle.

-je la trouve bien ingrate envers lui fit Belle et son fils ? sa a du être compliquer d'aimer un enfant qu'on a pas voulu ? fit belle

-ho tu n'as pas idée fit la serveuse

-on voyait plus souvent le petit avec son père qu'avec sa mère fit le barman moi par contre je la voyait tout les soir ici complètement saoul, le pauvre Rumple était obliger de faire les tournées des bar pour la trouver, et il emmener son petit garçon avec lui, généralement sa marcher toujours, dès que Milah voyait son petit l'appeler elle se sentait tout d'un coup honteuse au yeux des autre buveur, c'est qu'elle tenait à sa réputation de mère et elle repartait avec lui

-oui, même quand Rumple est revenu de la guerre elle semblait en colère qu'il en soit sortis vivant, le petit lui était fou de joie de revoir son père, imagine toi que c'est lui qui s'en ai toujours occuper depuis tout bébé, et c'est un homme ! le premier mot du petit était papa, il lui a appris à marcher tout seul, je me souviens, je passer avec ma mère prés de chez eux, il était dans le jardin avec son petit et le tenait par les main pour le faire marcher ils étaient vraiment adorable et soudain le petit a lâché la main de son père est s'est mis à galoper tout seul, ma mère et moi avions applaudis à ce petit miracle, ma mère l'aimer bien, elle lui avait donné des conseil quand son fils était bébé pour s'en occuper comme il le fallait alors que Milah se saouler au bar

-il s'est bien débrouiller pour ça fit le barman, même si les mauvaise langue le surnommé le lâche du village, les autre reconnaissait tout de même qu'il avait du courage pour élever son enfant seul

-qu'est t'il arrivé à sa Milah ? fit Belle Rumple m'a dit qu'il avait fini par la perdre

-elle est partis avec un pirate qui a accosté chez nous pendant un mois, quand il est repartis elle est partis avec lui fit simplement la serveuse après nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est devenue fit elle

-une catin je te dit fit son mari en colère, une véritable catin qui doit faire les trottoir de je ne sais qu'elle ville très loin d'ici à présent !

-mais…elle a abandonné Rumple et son fils…comme ça ? fit Belle outré, elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais si elle en avait eu avec Gatson et qu'elle devait le quitter, elle aurai au moins emporter son enfant avec

-oui, Rumple a dit à son fils que sa mère était morte fit la serveuse

-il a du être dévaster le pauvre petit fit belle

-ho pas tellement, tu sais elle ne sait jamais occupé de lui fit elle, elle n'était pas méchante avec lui il était innocent, c'est à son père qu'elle en voulait et pourtant le pauvre ne cesser de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu fit la serveuse tristement

-je comprend mieux, mais comment passe t'on de Rumple fermier, honnête serviable et père d'un enfant au dark one puissant et terrible ? fit belle

-ha ça ma pauvre fille fit le barman, a tu entendu parler de la guerre de ogres ? fit il

-oui c'est même pour ça que j'ai été vendu, ils étaient à la frontière de mon royaume fit belle

-et bien par ici, après avoir tué tellement d'homme, il n'y avait plus de combattant, Rumple était allé au front lui-même, il s'est sauvé certes, mais il est rentré ici infirme, blessé gravement à sa jambe et menacer d'amputation si un de nos médecin qui officier en ville n'était pas chez nous pour sa plus grande chance. Après la perte des hommes, les autorité on décidé que tout enfant en bonne santé fille ou garçon âgé de 14ans serait apte à combattre ! les rafles était permanente ici

-il raflait les enfants pour envoyer au front ? fit belle scandalisé

-oui, et Baelfire atteignait presque les 14ans il ne lui rester que quelque jour fit le barman

-ho je vois il est devenu le dark one pour sauver son fils ? fit Belle

-c'est ça fit la serveuse, il n'a pas sauvé que son fils il a ramené tous les autre enfant ici

-alors pourquoi est t'il comme ça ? qu'est t'il arrivé à son fils ?

-Rumple s'est laissé intoxiquer par ses nouveau pouvoir, sa peau a commencer à changer, son caractère aussi, il avait le pouvoir et sa, sa te change un homme, aussi bon qu'il soit ma chérie fit la serveuse son fils on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, il a voulu libéré son père de la malédiction et….il a disparu, depuis Rumple cherche son fils désespérément

-on dit dans les environs qu'il aurai utiliser un sortilège qui l'aurai emprisonné dans un autre monde

-mais comment un enfant de 14ans aurait pu trouver un sortilège ? fit belle

-les esprits de la foret ! il a du demander à une de leur créature comment rompre la malédiction de son père et il se sera fait berner ! il ne faut jamais se fier au créature de la foret ! fit la serveuse

-je comprend mieux, vous êtes vraiment très gentil de m'avoir raconté tout ça fit Belle, c'est plus facile maintenant que j'en connais un peu plus sur lui fit elle

-tu es sure que tu ne regrette pas ta vie de princesse ? fit la serveuse, j'aurai réver d'être une princesse moi !

-mais tu es ma princesse à moi fit le barman

-rho tu es bête fit elle en riant ce n'est pas pareil !

-continuez à y rêver mais je ne vous le souhaite pas, d'être enfermer dans une cage doré sans pouvoir crier, fit Belle tristement, ho je vais rentrer, je suis déjà en retard fit elle en regardant sa montre, merci beaucoup pour le verre, à la semaine prochaine ! fit elle en prenant congé de ses hôtes

-elle est vraiment adorable cette petite, c'est bien ce qu'il a fait Rumple fit la serveuse pensive en regardant belle partir, elle n'est pas vraiment sa prisonnière, sa veut peut être dire qu'il retrouve son humanité ? fit elle à son mari

-ne rêve pas trop ma chérie, il est prisonnier de sa malédiction mais sa ne peut pas lui faire de mal ce genre de présence, pour une fois qu'un de ces deals lui profite vraiment fit le barman

Belle rentra au château avec le sourire au lèvre, elle avait adoré son après midi et avait littéralement bu les paroles du couple

-et bien Belle je commencer à croire que vous vous étiez perdu en foret fit Rumple assis à son rouet ou que vous vous étiez finalement enfui fit il tristement

-je suis la ! fit elle j'ai rencontré des gens charmant avec qui parler et sa a duré assez longtemps fit elle je ne me serait jamais enfui ! fit belle

-vous auriez pu fit Rumple un peu brusquement arrêtant la roue de son rouet

belle vint se placer à coter de lui

-je n'ai aucune envie de vous fuir Rumpelstiltskin je me sens très bien ici !fit elle, Rumple dégluti et se déplaça légèrement sur son banc quand elle s'assit à ses coter, il avait un peu de mal avec la proximité, chaque fois qu'elle se rapprocher, il garder de l'espace entre eux et je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer les hommes de mon père par hasard sur les chemin ! fit elle

-qui avez-vous rencontrer ? fit Rumple d'un air distrait

-un gentil couple de barman au village fit elle satisfaite de voir son visage se liquéfier je pense que vous les connaissiez bien… à l'époque ? fit elle

-en effet fit simplement Rumple, je crois même savoir de quoi vous avez parler fit Rumple légèrement pale, il n'en voulait pas à ses ancien amis, Belle le taraudais de question depuis des mois sur son passé, mais en parler c'était faire revivre des souvenir désagréable, et y penser une fois qu'on est seul, finalement, c'était mieux ainsi

-pourquoi vous n'allez plus au village ? fit Belle

-les gens me craignent fit Rumple et je n'ai rien à faire au village sauf si des deal m'y attendent

-ces gens vous connaissent depuis toujours fit Belle, et ils ont connu votre fils tenta t'elle doucement en le voyant se crisper

-avez-vous déjà perdu quelqu'un Belle ? fit Rumple brusquement

-heu…oui ma mère quand j'était enfant fit Belle prise de cours par la question

-est ce que vous passiez votre temps avec les gens qui l'on le plus connu et qui vous la rappeler parfois ? fit il

-et bien, c'est vrai qu'a pars mon père, je fuyait les gens de la cours qui me parler constamment de ma mère avoua belle qui venait de comprendre

-vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente belle fit il

-merci, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous couper du monde ! fit belle en levant un doit accusateur qui fit sourire Rumple, allez tenez n'en parlons plus et regardez ce que j'ai acheter au village fit elle en lui montrant une boite qu'elle ouvra

-un gâteau au chocolat ! fit Rumple septique

-aucun piment 100% chocolat ! 100% anti dépresseur et c'est bon pour la santé ! fit elle en lui tendant une pars, pour me faire pardonné mon retard

-vous êtes un véritable rayon de soleil Belle fit Rumple les hommes devrait se tuer entre eux pour vous avoir !

-et je n'ai eu que Gaston ! fit Belle d'un air boudeur qui fit rire Rumple avouez quand même que vous avez eu peur que je vous quitte ? fit belle d'un air taquin

-pas du tout ! je….j'était juste surpris que vous ne soyez pas rentré fit il mal à l'aise

-vous avez eu peur ! fit elle en rigolant vous avez même peut être cru que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un ? fit Belle curieuse de tout les scénario qu'il aurai pu imaginer

-absolument pas fit Rumple d'un air contrarié, et puis je l'aurai égorger de mes propre main ! fit il en colère

-merci fit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle se leva pour poser le reste du gâteau sur la table satisfait d'avoir transformer Rumple en statue de sel je vais préparer le diner qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ? demanda t'elle

-ce que vous voudrez, tous ce que vous voudrez fit il d'une voix absente encore sous le choc ce qui fit sourire Belle qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était rentré plutôt tard et elle décida de préparer des petits encas froid plutôt que de se lancer des plats chaud élaborer qui prendrait du temps, une fois revenu dans la salle à manger elle trouva Rumple assis prés du feu endormie dans son fauteuil, elle souris tendrement à cette vision, et posa l'assiette sur la table, il était resté éveiller très longtemps et s'était inquiété pour elle, contrairement à son propre père de qui elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, il avait même du angoissé, elle s'était rendu compte en rentrant que ses mains en tremblait légèrement, qu'il avait pensé à elle toute l'après midi et que même son rouet qui d'habitude l'apaiser n'avait réussi à calmer l'agitation que sa disparition avait fait naitre en lui.

elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié l'heure, il avait du avoir cette peur sourde en lui de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul dans ce si grand château qui avait retrouver un cadre accueillant depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Belle pris une couverture et recouvrit Rumple avec, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de partir se coucher. Si Milah n'avait pu le comprendre, elle oui, elle avait compris qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse de tout le royaume, car sous l'aspect de la bête, sous la carapace de cruauté se cacher un cœur qui battait profondément pour elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal en point :

s'occuper de rumpelstilstkin au quotidien était plus simple que ne le pensait Belle quelque jour après avoir était vendu, quand il lui avait élaborer la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle s'était vu redescendre au titre d'une simple servante, elle pensait même qu'il allait être un maitre cruel et sadique qui allait la faire pleurer plus de fois ici qu'en tout les fois chez elle. Et pourtant il n'en fut rien, les apparences comme toujours avait brouillé son jugement.

Elle n'avait pas tellement de mal avec un maitre presque constamment absent au début, il partait très souvent la laissant seul au château et rentrer souvent très tard dans la nuit pour reprendre sa route avant qu'elle ne soit réveiller.

Elle avait aujourd'hui bousculer ses habitudes de bien des manières. Il aimait rentrer plus souvent, pas que pour ses services de femme de ménage ou d'excellente cuisinière mais simplement pour la voir elle, avoir simplement une présence auprès de lui dans un cadre chaleureux. Seulement il avait remarquer avec stupéfaction que depuis qu'elle était ici elle semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui, et la proximité avec quelqu'un lui était parfaitement étrangère, il aimait parler avec elle, la voir simplement, mais semblait prendre peur dès qu'elle se rapprocher trop de lui, il était méfiant elle le voyait sauvage, il la fuyait, comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait vouloir de lui, ou même simplement apprécier sa compagnie et la réclamer ? c'était un mystère qui lui faisait peur, il chercher constamment le piège sous ses gentillesses, et sa bonté. Et pourtant malgré ses craintes il la laisser approcher timidement, emporter par ce cruel manque d'affection qu'il avait.

Il avait tellement souffert par le passé qu'il en était malheureux de ne pouvoir accorder sa confiance aussi facilement qu'elle le faisait. Alors il lui accorder de façon détourné, comme l'autoriser à sortir autant qu'elle le voulait, comme si elle avait vraiment choisis de vivre ici, après tout c'est elle qui avait dit oui au deal à la place de son père ! quand elle enfiler une cape pour sortir avec un panier il avait peur, quand les portes se refermer sur lui le laissant seul dans ce château il avait froid, il était démunis, désemparé, morose, même faire tourner son rouet n'avait aucun sens pour lui, elle envahissait ses pensée, et il prier de toute ses forces pour qu'elle rentre et ne prenne pas la décision de partir pour de bon. Il vivait en bon colocataire et il n'aurai jamais pensé un jours qu'il aurai une preuve inconsciente de sa part qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui et qu'il compter vraiment à ces yeux.

Tout commença par une belle matinée d'été, après un rapide petit déjeuner Rumple était passé par la bibliothèque ou Belle remettait les livres qu'elle avait retiré la vieille pour lire le soir dans sa chambre, elle était perché très haut dans les rayonnages et était monté sur une échelle à rambarde croché sur le rayonnage. La bibliothèque était une très grande salle très haute de plafond mais curieusement et peut être à cause des centaine de livres aligné contre le mur, il n'y avait pas d'écho, les livres faisant certainement écran, quand elle monter sur l'échelle, elle n'entendait absolument rien de ce qui se passer en bas. Même pas une porte s'ouvrir. Rumple arriva prés de l'échelle et l'appela pour lui signifier qu'il allait partir mais elle ne l'entendit pas, occupé à ranger ses livres au bon endroit afin de respecter l'ordre de rangement de cette superbe bibliothèque qu'elle adorer tant. Depuis leur petite bagarre, elle ouvrait toujours ces livres avec l'appréhension de découvrir un livre entier de page blanche ou les texte aurai disparu, petit reste de la mauvaise blague qu'il lui avait fait. Si elle avait folle de rage sur le moment maintenant elle en rigoler et se le remémorer avec amusement.

Rumple tapa contre le bois de l'échelle prés de la rambarde pour attiré l'attention de Belle qui sentant la secousse baissa son regard vers le sol, dès qu'elle l'aperçu elle lui souris et descendit de l'échelle en se laissant glisser grâce au deux rambarde, comme une enfant de 5 ans elle adorer se laisser glisser au sol de cette manière, seulement rumple avait déjà mis un pied sur la première marche et elle dut se retenir de toute la force de ses bras pour ne pas lui foncer dessus. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins très proche de lui, si proche qu'elle pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux et le voir déglutir difficilement, ils étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre mais il semblait incapable de faire un pas en arrière.

-je…je venais simplement vous dire…que je sors quelque heure fit il difficilement, il avait la gorge sèche et elle semblait apprécier leur soudaine proximité.

-très bien fit Belle mais vous rentrer pour manger fit elle d'un ton autoritaire sinon je viens vous chercher moi-même fit elle le doit en l'air ce qui fit sourire Rumple

-vous..hum…vous ne savez même pas ou je vais fit il amuser de la fausse autorité qu'elle avait sur elle, pas si fausse que ça à y penser de plus pres

-hum je trouverait bien un moyen de vous retrouver et quand je l'aurai fait gare à vous fit elle faussement en colère

-je serai vraiment curieux de voir ça fit il sur un ton de défis s'approchant d'elle de toute sa hauteur, elle ne recula pas et bientôt leur nez se frôlèrent, elle n'avait pas froid au yeux, elle avait même envie d'essayer ? il se recula vivement surpris quand elle pousser un petit rire, tout ceci n'était que pure folie !

-je vais rendre visite à la reine…elle a…semble t'il un marché à me proposer lacha t'il au bout de quelque seconde à reprendre ses esprits

-nous dinons à 20h soyez à l'heure fit elle

il lui souris et partis sans un mot de plus laissant la porte de la bibliothèque ouverte, Belle inspira à fond, il faisait très chaud d'un seul coup dans cette si grande pièce quand il était si proche d'elle mais maintenant qu'il était partis tout ces membre frissonner, elle se repris bien vite et sortis de la bibliothèque pour vaquer à ses occupation habituelle.

Quelque heure seulement après qu'il fut partis, elle était dans sa chambre en train de trier les vêtement de sa penderie, elle avait étaler toute ses robes sur son lit, au village un marchant aller bientôt arriver avec de belle robe et elle voulait renouveler sa penderie, elle tenait une robe sur elle devant le miroir quand elle entendit les grande portes de l'entrée se refermer violement et un bruit sourd, la salle à manger était couverte de carrelage, le moindre objet qui tomber sur cette surface faisait énormément d'écho, et des bruits elle avait appris à en connaitre par cœur le moindre que pouvait produire le château depuis prés d'un an. Mais celui-ci elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, curieuse et légèrement inquiète elle lâcha sa robe sur son lit et sortie de sa chambre. Rumple ne devait pas être rentré avant la soirée, à moins qu'il se soit disputer avec la reine et ne soit rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger elle marcha le long de la table surprise de ne voir personne, elle jeta un coup d'œil prés du feu la ou était son fauteuil, personne, prés de son rouet personne non plus, elle avança et fit le tour de la table et poussa un petit cri de panique, il était tombé par terre et semblait inconscient, elle se précipita sur lui et le retourna sur le dos, elle couvrit sa bouche de ses main, il était couvert d'entaille légère un peu partout sur le visage le cou, ses mains, et certainement partout sur son corps au vu des traces de sang qui imbiber ses vêtement, qui d'ailleurs était trempé et ruisseler l'eau comme si il avait sauté dans un lac ou une rivière. Il avait eu juste la force de se téléporter ici d'ouvrir les portes pour rentrer et de s'écrouler par terre.

Belle tenta de le réanimer en le secouant en l'appelant mais il semblait dans les vapes, elle se leva et tenta de garder son calme, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique, elle se dirigea vers son labo qui n'était pas loin de la salle à manger et entra dedans. C'est une pièce ou elle n'allait jamais, Rumple était quelqu'un de très minutieux avec ces fioles, il étiqueter tout, ce qui fut facile pour belle de trouver des sels pour le réanimer et des onguents pour refermer ses blessures, c'était vraiment un labo et une infirmerie cette pièce, il y avait de tout, des plante médicinale trôner à coter de poison dangereux et mortel.

Elle revint dans la salle à manger et s'asseyant à coter de lui, elle lui mis les sels sous le nez ce qui le réveilla instantanément, il se redressa et toussa violement, crachant un peu de sang

-bon sang vous m'avez fichue une de ces trouille ! fit Belle, que vous est t'il arrivé ? fit elle en le voyant tentant de se relever sans succès, il semblait tellement faible

-la…la reine, elle m'a….jeté…un sort…sa continue fit il faiblement avant de tomber à la renverse alors qu'il tenait sur ses pieds, Belle se précipita pour le retenir et amortir sa chute

-qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait ?! dite le moi fit belle en colère contre la reine et très inquiète pour l'état de Rumple qui semblait empirer

-une…poussière…spécial fit il je…pers mes pouvoirs fit il en se redressant, se tenant à la table

-y a-t-il un antidote ? fit Belle paniqué

-une fiole…bleue, laboratoire fit il avant de sombrer encore dans l'inconscience, elle repris les sel et le réveilla à nouveau

-il faut vous allonger fit elle sa ne va pas du tout et le carrelage n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer fit elle en le soulevant comme elle pu, il eu juste la force de claquer des doits et ils furent téléporter dans sa chambre, ils atterrirent un peu violement sur son lit, Rumple était cette fois au bout du rouleau ayant utilisé presque les dernière ressource de magie qu'il avait encore, de mince filet doré semblait s'évaporer de lui, elle venait de le remarquer, il perdait encore de sa magie.

elle descendit du lit et couru jusqu'à son labo, elle ouvrit toute les armoires, fouilla sans vergogne partout, et trouva une seule et unique fiole d'un bleu ciel profond, elle la pris et revint vers la chambre, le réveilla une nouvelle fois grâce au sels et lui fit boire la potion, elle fut soulagé que les filament doré arrête de s'évaporer, elle avait stoppé le processus, resté à savoir dans quel état il était. Au moins il arriver à resté éveiller un peu plus longtemps, il tenta de se redresser mais retomba dans ses oreillers, son corps semblait peser des tonnes

-dite moi tout ! qu'est ce que c'est que cette poudre qu'elle vous a jeté ? et pourquoi vous êtes trempé ? vous avez sauté dans l'eau ? fit elle et regardez vous ! vous êtes couvert de coupure

-par la fenêtre…j'ai sauter…pour enlever…la poudre….mais elle s'accroche fit il en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, sa tête était rempli de bourdonnement et il avait du mal à parler, il tendis le bras vers la fiole vide et la pris dans ses mains, il la retourna et lui montra une étiquette au culot de la bouteille indiquant un chiffre et une lettre puis la reposa il était trop faible pour tous lui expliquer, mais il savait qu'elle était intelligente, elle trouverai elle-même l'explication. Elle était vraiment un trésors pour lui, si elle n'avait pas été la, il n'aurai jamais eu la force d'aller chercher l'antidote

-est ce que sa vous aurez tué ? fit Belle inquiète

-non….je suis…immortel Dearie fit elle

-un immortel avec une forte fièvre à présent fit elle en posant une main sur son front, il va falloir changer vos vetement rumple, vous ne pouvez pas rester trempé, vous êtes vulnérable à présent et bléssé en plus ! fit elle en trouvant des bout de verre dans ses cheveux

-mes pouvoirs…vont bientôt…revenir, ce n'est qu'une question….de jour à présent fit il épuiser

elle tenta de lui enlever ses vêtements mais il arrêta ses mains quand elle toucha le premier bouton de son gilet, sa force était si faible qu'elle pouvait aisément le repousser, ses doits se lièrent au sien et elle mesura sa force en poussant avec sa main pour qu'il en fasse de même mais il était incapable de lui opposer la moindre résistance

-je vois fit elle tout bas, elle ne va pas débarquer ici au moins ? fit Belle qui s'atteler à déboutonner son gilet en cuir comprenant un peu mieux le plan de la reine, l'affaiblir au maximum pour l'attaquer ensuite

-je ne pense…pas, pas avant…48h fit il en tentant de l'empêcher une nouvelle fois sans succès, elle souris doucement avant de continuer, finalement elle aimer bien le déshabiller, elle rougit instantanément et chassa ses pensées de son esprit, elle devait le soigner c'était impératif et prioritaire sur d'autre pensée plutôt lubrique.

Elle réussi à la débarrasser de son gilet et de sa chemise, passer par une fenêtre encore fermé n'était pas une très bonne idée, il était couvert de coupures de verre, il devait y avoir un lac autour du château de la reine, il avait du tenter de freiner le processus avec l'eau, pour avoir seulement la force de rentrer chez lui et boire l'antidote, la reine le croyant seul chez lui n'avait qu'a attendre gentiment qu'il se vide de tout ses pouvoirs n'ayant pas eu la force d'aller chercher cette fiole dans son labo, elle frissonna quand elle pensa que si elle n'avait pas été la, la reine aurait réussi.

Elle pris l'onguent qu'elle avait trouvé dans son laboratoire et l'appliqua sur les nombreuses coupures qu'il avait, elle souris quand elle le vit se détendre, elle avait les mains douce et cela se rapporter plus à une séance de doux massage qu'une séance de soin, il fallait qu'elle redevienne sérieuse, elle s'obligea à ne pas sourire. Il fini par s'endormir profondément sous ses douces caresse épuisé par cette espèce de poudre qui l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. Elle passa tout de même une main sur son front, il était encore brulant de fièvre avant de la laisser glisser sur sa joue avec tendresse. Les coupures se refermé d'elle-même, elle regarda le récipient d'onguent, un onguent magique pensa t'elle, pratique !

Elle se leva du lit et le recouvrit de sa couverture et quitta la pièce avant de s'assurer qu'il dormer bien, elle pris la fiole d'antidote avec elle et marcher dans les couloirs tout en regardant le culot de la bouteille, elle connaisser ses chiffres, elle les avait déjà vu quelque part mais ou ? elle entra dans sa chambre et rangea le désordre qu'elle avait laissé quelque minute auparavant, un livre tomba de sa table de chevet, elle ne l'avait pas ranger à la bibliothèque car elle ne l'avait encore terminer, elle le ramassa et vit sur la tranche le même type que sur la fiole, un chiffre et une lettre, elle savait d'où sa venait à présent, les inscriptions faisait référence à une classification dans la bibliothèque, la fiole devait renvoyer à un livre ! toute excité elle laissa ses robes et son livre par terre, elle pris la fiole avec elle et fila à la bibliothèque.

Au bout de quelque recherche, elle fini par trouver le livre indiquer par la fiole et se mit à le lire, c'était une explication de la poudre qu'avait lancé la reine sur rumple, et son antidote, elle arriver à rassembler toute les pièces du puzzle

Pour enlever l'intégralité des pouvoirs de rumple, la reine l'avait convoqué chez elle pour un faux deal, elle a jeter une poudre magique sur lui, Rumple qui connaissait cette poudre et ces effets est immédiatement passer par une des fenêtre du château pour atterrir dans le lac en bas, l'immersion dans l'eau peut ralentir les effet de la poudre pendant quelque instant, le temps pour lui de se téléporter sans encombre au dark castle, l'antidote a stoppé les effet le laissant vidé de toute énergie, ses pouvoirs devait remettre 48h avant de revenir complètement, et si elle ne l'avait sauvé, la poudre l'aurai vidé de ces pouvoirs en 48h aussi, donc d'ici deux jour, elle devait certainement avoir la visite de la reine triomphante venant cueillir rumple comme un fruit tomber de l'arbre. Elle ferma le livre violement en colère, si cette espèce de perruche s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait venir chez eux pour lui faire du mal elle se mettait le doit dans l'œil profondément, elle n'allait pas la laisser faire ! elle ne savait pas si d'ici la rumple allait complètement être remis mais elle aviserait.

Elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un repas à Rumple qu'il puisse reprendre des forces, ses prochaine heure aller être compliquer, il était tellement tétu pour tellement de chose, mais elle savait lui tenir tête. Elle préparer quelque chose de liquide quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, décidément il ne pouvait pas resté 2 minutes tranquile ! elle sortis de la cuisine une louche à la main et le trouva à seulement quelque mètre de la cuisine dans le couloir, il avait changé son pantalon en cuir pour un pantalon en toile noire, mais il avait renoncer à mettre une chemise, encore trop faible, il marcher pied nu dans le couloir et tanguer légèrement se tenant au mur, elle croisa les bras avec sa louche dans les mains

-vous connaissez la définition du mot repos ? fit elle en souriant pendant qu'il avançer lentement vers elle, se tenant comme si il y avait un précipice au sol

-je vais bien ! fit il en tanguant légerement se rattrapant à une torche

-vous arriver à peine à tenir sur vos deux jambe fit elle, allez demi tour ! au lit fit elle d'un ton autoritaire je ne veux pas vous voir avant 48h, quand vous aurez retrouver toute vos forces ! j'ai bientôt terminer de faire à manger !

-si vous croyez…que je vais rester alité comme un simple malade ! fit il en pestant sur son manque d'équilibre

-mais vous êtes malade ! fit elle vous n'allez pas bien !

elle se mordi la lèvre, et le détailla pendant qu'il avancer, il était fin, et musclé, elle pouvait voir le déssin de ses abdos sur sa peau verdâtre qui virait au pale, sans les couche de vetement il avait tout même une allure aérienne et svelte, des muscle acquis en travaillant dur quand il était humain, il n'était pas mal du tout ! elle ne comprenais vraiment pas l'aversion de Milah, elle lui aurai bien fait l'échange avec Gaston si c'était de ce gabarit la qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais les deux femme ne se rencontrerai jamais, elle du se reprendre rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser zigzaguer dans les couloir à sa guise ! du moins pas dans cet état, elle s'avança vers lui pour l'aider à faire demi tour mais il la repoussa, il avait retrouvé une partie de sa force.

-je ne peux pas me permettre ! fit il, la reine sera la d'ici 48h ! fit il je dois me remettre au plus vite !

-et vous serez remis, j'ai lu le livre, sa ne sers à rien de vouloir précipité les choses fit elle avec amusement l'aidant à ne pas tomber en prenant une de ces main et laissant l'autre contre le mur, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sa main dans la sienne et lever les yeux vers Belle qui rougissa aussitôt en lui souriant prise d'une soudaine bouffé de chaleur

-allez fit elle doucement

-vous trouvez sa drôle ? si jamais la reine arrive ici avant que je sois remis vous ferez comment pour la repousser ? avec votre louche ? fit il d'un ton goguenard

-hey il ne faut pas sous estimer les objet de cuisine ! un jour quand j'était petite je faisait un gâteau dans les cuisine du château et ma gouvernante ma laissé seule quelque minute, un homme est entré par une fenêtre et je lui ai cassé la mâchoire avec un pelle à tarte ! fit elle

-je suis complètement rassuré maintenant fit il ironiquement, mais prenant quand même ces distance avec Belle et sa louche, elle possède des pouvoirs magique fit il

-vous aussi fit elle

-elle est puissante, très puissante fit rumple en soupirant

-moi aussi je peux l'être, si à 4 ans j'ai détruit la mâchoire d'un adulte, imaginer ce que peux faire avec une louche ! au lit maintenant et pas de discussion fit elle en le tirant dans la direction opposé, déséquilibré il fut contraint de la suivre.

Elle le força à se coucher et à manger au moins une soupe, qu'il eu du mal à avaler, quelque heure après il dormis profondément, elle avait glissé un somnifère dans sa soupe pour être sure de ne pas avoir à lui faire la chasse dans tout le château, elle s'absenta quelque minute le temps d'aller prendre une douche, quand elle revint le lit était vide, elle jura intérieurement, raté, le somnifère sur un personnage magique aussi puissant que lui n'avait que très peu d'effet, elle vit une porte fenêtre ouverte, avec ses rideaux constamment fermé elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa chambre posséder un balcon, elle monta dessus et le vit accouder à la rambarde regardant au loin

-vous chercher vraiment à attraper la mort c'est ça ? fit Belle avec un air boudeur

-si seulement ça pouvait être vrai fit il avec un petit sourire quoi ? j'avais chaud fit il en se tournant vers elle, elle pris sa température en posant sa main sur son front, il ferma les yeux au contact de sa main douce, sa fièvre ne s'arranger pas du tout, au contraire il était brulant et elle arriver à peine à le toucher tellement sa peau était bouillante.

-je n'aime pas sa du tout, vous êtes carrément bouillant fit elle, vous ne voulez pas vous reposer 5minutes au moins ?

il ne lui répondit pas et rentra dans la chambre en tout hâte, il avait retrouver une partie de son équilibre, elle le suivis en soupirant la course poursuite reprenais, elle se demander si elle ne devait pas l'achever d'un bon coup de louche sur la tête !

elle marcha dans les couloirs à sa recherche, il était sortie de sa chambre, elle le trouva dans cuisine, assis au fond d'un placard, elle soupira et s'assit à coter de lui

-vous faite quoi ? demanda t'elle

-je réfléchi à un plan d'attaque pour la reine fit il fiévreusement

-dans mon placard à épice ? fit elle en levant un sourcil

-ha…c'est ça l'odeur…d'épice ? fit il

-oui c'est un placard à épice, bon maintenant sa suffit, sortez de la, fit elle en se levant et en le tirant par une main, on doit faire baisser votre température vous délirer complètement ! fit elle inquiète

-je sais très bien réguler ma température fit il en se levant d'un bond la faisant basculer, il repris sa marche rapide vers une autre pièce, elle se dépêcha de lui suivre désemparé quand à la marche à suivre pour le clouer à son lit, elle pensa même le faire au sens propre du terme si sa pouvait le maintenir en place.

Elle le retrouva dans le couloir menant à sa chambre allongé sur le carrelage froid et c'est la qu'elle compris, il réguler sa température comme il lui disait, sur le balcon à l'air frais, dans le placard au frais et maintenant sur le carrelage glacé, il tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre.

-et une douche froide vous y avez pensé ? fit Belle en s'asseyant à ses coter dos au mur

-le choc thermique serai trop brutal fit il allonger sur le sol les bras en croix

-et dehors sur le balcon par cette nuit glacial c'est pas un choc thermique ?

-pas aussi violent que quand on se prend de l'eau froide d'un seul coup fit il en regardant le plafond le souffle haletant

-et vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda t'elle

-heu…pas vraiment fit il, le plafond….il tourne fit il rendant inquiète Belle

-bien je peux vous demander de ne pas bouger ? je vais tenter quelque chose si vous le permettez fit elle en se levant

-vous avez ma parole fit il incapable de bouger ronger par la fièvre

-bien, fit elle en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine, elle pris un sceau d'eau bien fraiche et y glissa quelque torchon dedans, elle revint sur ses pas

-je vous ai dit qu'une douche glacé serai dangereuse fit Rumple quand il vit Belle arriver avec un sceau

-il n'est pas question que je vous renverse ce sceau sur la figure rassurez vous, maintenant j'aimerai être sur que vous n'allez pas encore fuir fit elle en se mettant à califourchon sur ses reins le bloquant de toute tentative de fuite

il en eu le souffle coupé, elle pris un premier torchon humide dans le sceau et l'essora avant de le rouler et de le poser sur le front de Rumple qui ne bouger pas et ne respirer presque plus, soufflé par cette si belle jeune femme assise sur ses reins, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux la fixer avec une étrange lueur, elle ne se laissa pas intimidé, pour l'instant c'est elle qui avait le dessus, elle pris un autre linge humide qu'elle enroula autour de son cou, elle trempa ses mains dans l'eau glacé et les passa sur son torse pour le rafraichir au maximum.

Son souffle devint hératique, la morsure du froid était douce par ses mains et piquant à la fois, elle le sentait sursauter au contact de ses mains glacées sur lui. Elle laissa libre cours à sa douceur, elle le masser et le caresser du bout des doits et sentis son cœur battre très fort sous ses doits, il ferma les yeux un instant, elle voulait qu'il se détende, qu'il se repose enfin, si il ne dormait pas, sa fièvre ne redescendrait pas, elle tenta de ne pas penser au lendemain quand cette perruche déboulerait ici !

elle pris un autre linge humide et l'essora au dessus de lui, maintenant qu'il était habituer au froid, il ne sursauter plus, elle enleva celui de son front pour contrôler sa température, elle descendait doucement mais surement. Elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux, elle pris son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas retomber dans les pommes, elle souris quand elle sentis son pouls paniqué sous ses doits. Il somnoler, elle décida de ne pas le relever pour le réveiller, sa ne servirait à rien. Elle s'allongea à coter de lui en posant sa tête sur un chiffon plié, histoire de le surveiller, elle se colla à lui pour le sentir quand il se lèvera.

Elle fut réveiller au petit matin par son cri soudain, il lui avait fait peur, elle se redressa brusquement, Rumple lui aussi c'était redresser en position assise le souffle court, complètement déboussolé il s'était allé au sommeil profond sur le carrelage du couloir et il avait fait un cauchemars, il perdait son fils une nouvelle fois, il détester dormir ! c'était le meilleur moment pour les mauvais souvenir d'apparaitre !

elle enroula ses mains autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle, le prenant dans ses bras, il chassa ses larmes silencieuse sur ses joues du revers de son pouce. Il se laissa faire, laissant son souffle se calmer, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Quand il fut calmé, il se releva d'un bon, apparemment il allait beaucoup mieux. Il s'éloigna d'elle le plus vite possible, elle souria en ce relevant, il la fuyait toujours, elle n'en était pas vexer, il partis dans sa chambre se mettre une chemise sur le dos, elle lui apporta un solide petit déjeuner qu'il avala entièrement. Avant de reprendre une petit sieste dans son lit cette fois, elle hésiter même à aller chercher la boite à outils pour le clouer au lit mais il semblait vouloir se reposer, sa fièvre était tombé.

Quelque heure plus tard dans la journée, alors que Belle faisait un peu de ménage, elle entendit les portes de l'entrée volée en éclat la reine était la, elle cria le nom de Rumple dans la salle à manger, Belle se cacha prés d'un mur pour l'apercevoir, elle était terrifiante dans une surprenant robe noir les mains entourer d'un halo bleu. Alors qu'elle avancer dans la salle à manger, les deux armures de chevalier qui était exposer de chaque coter de la porte s'animèrent et descendirent de leur socle pour attaquer la reine, Rumple prenait de l'avance et avait retrouver ces pouvoirs pensa Belle avec un sourire quand elle vit le visage stupéfait de la reine qui pensait trouver un simple château et un Rumple désarmé sans pouvoir.

Elle envoya valser les armures et continua d'avancer, d'autre objet dans le château prirent vie pour la retenir, Belle ne demanda pas son reste et pris ses jambes à son cou dans le couloir direction la chambre de Rumple. Elle entra et le percuta violement à l'entrée

-elle est ici ! la reine est ici ! fit Belle paniqué

-je sais fit Rumple, ne vous inquiétez pas Belle, j'ai retrouver mes pouvoirs, elle n'ira pas bien loin, par contre vous, elle ne doit jamais apprendre votre existence fit il en sortant de chambre la faisant entrer

-Rumple ? fit elle en voyant qu'il l'empêcher de sortir

-sa serai terriblement dangereux, pour moi comme pour vous, vous comprenez ? ne faite rien pour sortir, je vous promet que je reviens dans quelque petites minutes fit il en fermant la porte à clef, Belle paniqué tapa contre la porte mais rien n'y fit, et si la reine réussissait à le battre ?

pendant quelque minutes elle entendit différents bruits, d'un cri de rage de la reine à la découverte de Rumple, aux bruits de sortilège qu'ils s'échangeaient, au bruit de vaisselles et d'objets cassés. Elle voyait les intensité lumineuse des sorts sous la porte, et certains venaient même frapper les murs prés d'elle dans le couloir.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir, et Belle paniqua un instant à l'idée de voir la reine sur le seuil de la porte au lieu de Rumple mais c'était bien lui qui ouvrit la porte quelque instant plus tard, elle se jeta à son cou encore tremblante

-c'est fini fit il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle est partis fit il dans un souffle

-ne me refaite plus jamais un coup pareil ! fit elle dans son cou, plus jamais ! j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre !

-ça ne serai pas une grosse perte croyez moi fit simplement Rumple et vous seriez libre….de parcourir le monde comme vous l'avez toujours voulu fit il elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils

-je ne veux pas parcourir le monde, je veux être avec vous ! fit elle d'un ton décidé

Rumple fut soufflé par cette simple déclaration, son cœur se réchauffa et il semblait sur un petit nuage

-vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dite ? fit il

-bien sur ! je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir partir, ou mourir, et je ne veux surtout pas retourner chez les miens fit elle avant de se blottir dans ses bras, alors vous allez faire le plaisirs de dire à cette espèce de morue ! qui vient de tout casser, que si elle revient ici je lui ferait une tête au carré ! ainsi qu'une facture détailler de tout ce qu'elle a cassé ! fit elle en colère contre la reine pendant que Rumple riait doucement. Il en était certain maintenant, il compter vraiment au yeux d'une personne.


	7. Chapter 7

la jalousie

Belle se promener au village depuis quelque heure déjà, elle était allée rendre visite aux tenanciers du bar avec qui elle discutait beaucoup, surtout la serveuse, il était devenu des amies depuis qu'elle avait accepté de lui raconter la vie de Rupel. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la librairie, et regarder avec attention un étalage de nouveau livre que le libraire avait exposé devant sa boutique.

Un jeune homme qui sortait d'une boutique voisine à quelque mètre la repéra, il tenta de faire quelque pause pour faire rouler ses muscles afin que Belle lève ses yeux vers lui, mais celle-ci était complètement absorbée par un nouvel ouvrage qu'elle venait de dénicher et qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'acheter, le jeune homme quelque peu vexé, se mit alors à la siffler, mais Belle qui avait remarquait son petit manège grâce à son reflet en biais dans la vitrine décida de faire la sourde oreille à ce grossier personnage qui la siffler comme un chien. Le jeune homme excéder commença à s'approcher d'elle, Belle décida de rentrer dans la librairie pour réglé son livre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en ce jeune homme, une chance pour elle, Rumple était au village lui aussi, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui prêter main forte. Une fois son livre réglé, elle sortit de la boutique avec appréhension, le jeune homme l'attendait accouder à la chambranle de la porte, remettant quelque mèche de cheveux en arrière, il lui faisait penser à Gaston avec des cheveux plus long. Elle tenta de ne pas le regarder et de continuer sa route mais il l'empêcha de passer

-dite moi jeune demoiselle, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici ? fit il d'un ton charmeur

-moi non plus monsieur, merci mais je dois y aller fit elle en tentant de passer à coter de lui mais il s'interposa encore une fois

-puis je vous inviter à prendre un verre ? je suis subjugué par votre beauté ma chère, vous avez sans aucun doute un profil royal, vous êtes une princesse ? en déplacement par ici ? je remarque à votre main que vous n'êtes ni marié ni fiancé ! nous pourrions peut être arrangé cela ? fit l'homme

-je vous trouve bien rapide en besogne monsieur…. ? Fit elle en fronçant les sourcils, après s'être débarrassé de Gaston voila qu'elle retomber sur un clone qui voulait encore la forcer au mariage

-je me nome Gontran ! fit il fier de lui en rajustant son veston la tête haute, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être rapide, je cherche une épouse et je l'ai trouvé ! fit il en la pointant du doit, je fait partie de la cour du roi du royaume voisin !

-c'est très bien pour vous mais sa ne vous donne aucun droit pour me marier de force fit Belle qui tenter toujours de passer, je ne vous connais pas monsieur ! fit elle

-nous n'avons pas besoin de nous connaitre ma chère ! vous êtes assez belle pour être marié et je vous offre un bon partie fit il

-êtes vous déranger monsieur ? fit Belle d'un ton glacial c'est qu'il commencer à lui taper sur les nerf celui la !

-je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous faire la cour ! une femme n'a pas à discuter de son futur époux ! conduisez moi à vos parents, c'est à eux que j'offrirait mes arguments qui sauront les convaincre ! fit le jeune homme

-vous êtes un grossier personnage qui m'en rappel un autre d'ailleurs fit Belle, ôtez vous de mon chemin ! fit elle en colère en le bousculant violement, outré il la rattrapa et la tira par un bras faisant tomber son panier par terre ainsi que son livre.

-qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? fit il en ramassant son livre, elle lui arracha des main et le serra contre elle

-c'est à moi ! vous m'avez fait mal ! fit elle je ne vous permet pas de me toucher ! fit elle en reprenant son chemin d'un pas rapide, il la suivit jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur

-vous savez lire ? fit il surpris

-évidement ! fit elle en colère pendant que l'homme soupirer

-ce n'est pas bien grave fit il dans mon château il n'y a aucun livre vous perdrez vite l'usage de la lecture ! fit il fier de lui

-il est absolument hors de question que je vous épouse ! me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? fit Belle d'une voix assez forte pour que tous le monde l'entende, dans sa course elle avait rejoint le bar pas loin et voyait la serveuse qui vider un sceau dehors s'arrêter un instant pour les regarder

-vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix quand j'aurai exposer mes richesses à vos parents ! fit le jeune d'une voix forte lui aussi histoire de marquer son autorité, il avait même agripper par un bras pour la secouer un peu

-mais lachez moi ! fit Belle en tentant de se dégager de l'homme

-j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! fit l'homme

-vraiment ? fit une voix glacial derrière lui, l'homme se retourna et Belle poussa un soupir de soulagement, la serveuse avait prévenu Rumple qui ne devait pas être loin, l'homme lâcha Belle et se retourna complètement pour faire face à Rumple de toute sa hauteur et de ses muscles ce qui ne n'impressionna nullement Rumple

-Rumple ! fit Belle en tentant de le rejoindre mais l'homme lui barra la route par un bras

-toi tu ne bouge pas fit il je dois voir tes parents et tu seras à moi ! fit il quand à toi la bête fit l'homme en sortant une épée, ne t'approche pas de cette demoiselle !

Rumple se mit à voir rouge au moment ou l'homme avait barré la route à Belle, en une seconde il attrapa l'homme à la gorge et le souleva légèrement de terre, celui-ci fut surpris par sa force par rapport à sa carrure

-toi petit tas d'immondice puant ! comment ose tu t'en prendre au Dark One ? fit il d'un ton mauvais qui fit même frissonner Belle

-vous ? fit l'homme en train d'étouffer vous… êtes…le dark one ? fit il perdant d'un seul coup son courage

-ha je vois qu'il a entendu parler de moi l'abrutis fit rumple en le jetant à terre mais le tenant toujours en joug, ses mains entourer d'un halo violet menaçant

-Rumple ! fit Belle en se plaçant prés de lui, ne lui faite pas de mal ! fit Belle qui avait peur qu'il ne commette un meurtre, derrière eux, le couple de barman était sortie et quelque personne du village regarder la scène avec attention

-oui écoutez la, on ne se disputer pas ! fit il en tentant de se justifier, c'est ma fiancé ! fit il

-je ne suis PAS votre fiancé fit Belle avec un ton irrité

-non jeune homme elle vit avec moi figure toi ! fit rumple en se rapprochant plus prés de l'homme paniqué qui reculer à terre à quatre pattes

-je…ne savais pas fit l'homme apeuré qu'elle vous appartenais

-elle n'appartiens qu'a elle-même fit Rumple pris de colère, il me semble qu'elle a vous signifier plusieurs fois son refus à vos avance non ? fit il en se tournant vers Belle

-je lui ai signifié plusieurs fois en effet fit Belle les bras croisé

-vous allez bien ? il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? fit rumple en se rapprochant de Belle qui se colla à lui en souriant

-non, sa va merci, il m'a peut être un peu bousculer fit elle

rumple rattrapa le jeune homme qui avait commencer à s'enfuir à quatre pattes par un sort qui fit sortir des racines du sol qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des chevilles du fuyard et le fit revenir à lui

-alors comme ça tu as touché à ma chère Belle ? fit il d'un ton menaçant, tu vois tu aurais mieux fait de t'en prendre à moi fit il ton sort aurais était moins douloureux fit Rumple alors que les racine soulever l'homme jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, celui-ci en couiner de peur et avait perdu tout sa superbe

-laissez le Rumple, il n'en vaut pas peine ! fit Belle, ce n'est pas la peine de vous attirer des ennuis, il appartiens à la cour de mon père fit elle

-vous en êtes sur ? fit Rumple toisant l'homme d'un regard de haine meurtrière

-il me la dit fit Belle

-vous….vous êtes réellement….un princesse ? fit l'homme qui avait retrouver la parole vous êtes…la princesse Belle ? le roi est votre père ? fit il d'une voix tremblante

-lâchez le fit Belle, sinon ils vont tous rappliquer ici

-écoute moi bien petit arrogant, je vais te relâcher sans encombre fit il alors que le jeune soupira de soulagement mais ! fit Rumple en tendant un doit vers lui à quelque centimètre de son visage, si jamais ! tu m'entend bien ? si jamais je te vois ne serai ce que roder auprès de Belle, je te fait la peau ! tu m'entend ? et je t'empaillerai pour la galerie de chasse de mon château ? est ce clair ?! fit Rumple en haussant le ton

-très…très clair monsieur

-maintenant FILE ! fit il en faisant apparaitre des petites boule de feu qu'il lança sur l'homme qui s'enfuya comme un dératé en hurlant comme une fillette

Belle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit se raidir un peu, encore cette foutu peur de la proximité, il la détacha doucement de lui, les mains légèrement tremblante

-merci beaucoup fit elle en lui lançant un sourire radieux

-ho mais…de rien…c'est une chance que Lisa….vous ais vu fit il en montrant la serveuse au loin avec son mari qui applaudissait en rigolant tandis que les autre badauds s'était enfui craignant la colère du dark one

-oui mais c'est vous qui êtes venu me sauver fit elle,

-vous connaissez cet homme ? fit il d'un ton suspicieux

-pas du tout fit elle sincère, il m'a d'abord prise pour une paysanne avec un port de reine selon lui et il m'a dit qu'il résider à la cour de mon père. Il a tellement de nobles qui y résident que je ne les connait pas tous fit Belle

-je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir relâché fit rumple d'un ton songeur il va certainement avertir votre père et il viendra vous chercher

-Rumple ! vous m'avez acheter ! il m'a vendu ! je ne lui appartiens plus ! et puis Gaston a tenté sa chance il n'est pas revenu, je ne pense pas que mon père tentera quoi que soit ! fit Belle, je n'ai plus aucune valeur pour lui

-vous étiez sa seule enfant fit Rumple

-oui mais je suis une femme ! fit Belle, il a plusieurs neveux male qui feront l'affaire pour son trône ne vous en faite pas pour lui fit Belle qui enroula son bras autour du sien, est ce que l'on rentre ?

-oui j'ai terminer ce que j'avais à faire fit il d'un ton hésitant quand Belle se colla à lui

-je n'ai jamais vu Rumple s'énerver autant pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre que Bae fit le Barman qui rentrer dans son bar avec sa femme

-tu as perdu ton pari mon cher mari, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette jeune fille ! fit elle triomphante

une fois rentré au château l'incident fut oublié et la vie reprenait son cour, Belle était en train de dépoussiérer les bibelots de la salle à manger quand on frappa quelque coups à la porte, Rumple à son rouet se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme de l'autre fois, il grinça des dents et le jeune homme eu soudain peur, Belle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le tuer pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis mais à la vue de cet homme son sang se mit à bouillir, il claqua la porte et retourna à son rouet en prononçant quelque jurons

-qui est ce ? fit Belle surprise

-le petit rigolo de la dernière fois ! il est habillé comme un prince et s'apprêter à me déclarer sa flamme pour vous ! fit Rumple d'un air rageur qui fit sourire Belle, elle aimait bien le voir jaloux rassurez vous il est encore en vie ! fit il en montrant dédaigneusement la porte d'entrée

-je vais le voir fit elle

-pourquoi faire ? fit il d'un ton mauvais

-pour le faire partir, je pense que plus vous lui interdirez de venir plus il va justement le faire fit Belle

-si il est assez idiot pour risquer sa vie fit rumple en imaginant comment le dépecer

-vous m'avez promis fit Belle

-bien sur, bien sur ! c'est juste…par mesure de précaution fit il en se rattrapant toujours de mauvais poil à l'idée que Belle ouvre à cet homme

Belle ouvrit la porte et vit le jeune homme en bel habit qui à la vue de Belle retrouva tout son courage et mis un genoux à terre

-attendez fit Belle en le coupant je ne veux pas vous épouser fit elle je veux juste vous faire comprendre qu'il serai mieux pour vous, pour votre sécurité que vous partiez ! fit Belle agacé

-vous êtes une princesse héritière ! je me suis informer auprès de la cour du roi votre père ! veuillez me pardonner l'affront que je vous ai fait de vous prendre pour une paysanne, je vous ferez donc la cour dans les règles de l'art afin que vous deveniez mon épouse

-vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? fit Belle en colère

-mais votre rang et votre situation ainsi que la mienne en vue du protocole me le permet ! fit le jeune homme

-je vous ai dit non ! fit elle en claquant la porte violement

-vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je m'occupe de lui ? fit Rumple d'une petite voix avec l'espoir de pouvoir taper sur ce type autant qu'il le souhaite

-non fit Belle, il m'a reconnu fit elle

-vous le connaissiez ? fit Rumple inquiet

-NON ! fit Belle agacé, mais il sait qui je suis ! il s'est renseigner et il veut me faire la cour dans les règles de l'art

-je peux aussi le tuer dans les règles de l'art fit Rumple en regardant ses ongles

-Rumple s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas aussi têtu que lui ! je pense qu'il a du comprendre fit Belle je lui ai claqué la porte au nez ! fit elle satisfaite

-si vous le dite ! fit Rumple

la journée passa, Rumple était à son laboratoire et expérimenter le contenu d'une fiole qu'il avait trouvé au village, il faisait nuit dehors et Belle faisait à manger pour le diner. Quand soudain alors que Rumple refermer la fiole satisfait, sa fenêtre se brisa et une pierre atterri sur une table, il sursauta et s'approcha de la pierre, un bouquet de quelque roses y était accrocher avec une lettre, Belle qui avait entendu le bruit de verre brisé s'était précipité et vit Rumple brulé le bouquet et la lettre à l'aide d'un sort

-Rumple ! fit belle en croisant les bras amusé qu'il soit aussi jaloux

-je m'en vais lui montrer ce dont je suis capable en lancer de pierre moi ! fit il en prenant la pierre et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour la lancer voyant quelqu'un sortir d'un buisson en courant

-il a du prendre votre labo pour ma chambre fit belle en rigolant devant les fleurs calcinées

Rumple fit apparaitre une pluie de pierre sur le malheureux qui détaler à toute allure

-vous êtes vraiment sur qu'il a compris ? fit Rumple en colère

-hum, je pense qu'il veut tenter sa chance par tous les moyens mais je ne sais pas comment le faire changer d'avis fit Belle

-je vais trouver moi ne vous en faite pas ! fit Rumple

-non ! il va bien finir par se lasser ! fit elle

-j'espère pour lui ! fit il en recomposant la fenêtre d'un claquement de doit, je ne tolérerait surement pas qu'il vandalise mon château !

-vous êtes jaloux ? fit elle avec un grand sourire

-pas du tout ! fit Rumple un peu brusquement, ce…ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance voila tout fit il mal à l'aise, oui il était jaloux, ivre de jalousie même, mais il lui avait promis de ne pas tuer cet homme et il tenterai de respecter son engagement

le lendemain matin, Belle se réveilla assez tôt, elle était plutôt amusé de la jalousie de Rumple, elle espérait juste qu'il ne commette pas un drame si cet affreux bonhomme se permettait d'aller plus loin, elle avait la preuve qu'il tenait à elle, mais dès qu'elle tenter de se rapprocher de lui il la fuyait sans cesse. Elle savait pourquoi, il se prenait pour un monstre indigne d'avoir des sentiments pour la moindre personnes et condamné à être reclus chez lui pour la fin des temps, c'était pour cela qu'il cacher sans cesse les miroirs.

elle ne le voyait pas comme un monstre, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait au dark castle, elle avait appris à voir au delà de l'apparence du sois disant monstre. Elle voyait simplement un homme frappé par une malédiction qui avait enfermé son cœur dans une prison de métal, une carapace avec quelque fissure qu'elle avait tracé avec le temps.

Elle entendit un cri puis un bruit sourd sur le sol, elle sortie de sa chambre au plus vite, cela venait de celle de Rumple, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entra pour voir Rumple le visage déformer par la colère sur son balcon une paire de grand ciseaux à la main, son visage habituellement lisse et vert pale s'était recouvert d'écailles et sa peau avait foncé, ses yeux avaient changés aussi, elle avait l'habitude, c'est comme ça que les gens avait peur de lui, son apparence se modifier en fonction de sa colère.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Belle en montant sur le balcon pour se pencher en bas

-après avoir pris mon labo pour votre chambre, c'est MA chambre qu'il a pris pour la votre ! fit Rumple hors de lui, torse nu en pantalon de toile noir, je vais finir par le tuer vraiment Belle !

-vous avez couper le lierre ? fit Belle qui vit le jeune homme en bas se relever douloureusement et se dépêtré de la branche de lierre tomber au sol

-il est monté par ici pour me surprendre dans ma chambre ! fit Rumple hors de lui ! il m'a pris pour vous ! fit il outré

-qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ? fit Belle surprise et amusé de l'acharnement de cet homme apparemment encore plus bête que Gaston

-il a tenté de m'embrasser dans mon lit ! fit il pendant que Belle exploser de rire en se tenant les cotes

-Belle ! je vous interdit de vous moquer de moi ! fit il en colère

-désolé fit elle en essuyant ses larmes de rire, mais c'est trop drôle ! fit elle en le voyant croiser les bras et bouder fortement, considérez que je moque de lui alors fit Belle, non franchement il vous vraiment pris pour moi ? fit Belle avant de repartir dans un fou rire quand elle croisa le regard de Rumple qui rentra dans sa chambre vexé et encore choquer

-il ne s'est pas cassé quelque chose au moins ? fit Belle qui regarder par terre les marque de chaussure de l'homme qui mener de la chambre au balcon, l'homme se rendant compte de son erreur avait quand même eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son coup pour s'enfuir par ou il était monté mais Rumple avait coupé le lierre et il s'était lamentablement écraser au sol, elle le voyait rebrousser chemin en boitant

-j'espère qu'il s'est cassé au moins une jambe ! la prochaine fois que je le vois dans ma chambre je l'écartèle en mille morceau vous entendez ? fit Rumple de sa chambre pendant que Belle accouder au balcon tenter de calmer son fou rire ! Rumple avait était embrasser comme une princesse dans son lit, sa elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier ! elle savait même avec qui faire partager son fou rire au village !

-Belle je vous entend encore rire ! fit Rumple menaçant

-j'arrive fit Belle en redescendant du balcon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner….vous…vous voulez une verre d'eau pour faire passer le gout fit elle en le voyant s'essuyer les lèvres elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler

-BELLE ! hurla t'il avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit sans demander son reste rigolant encore dans les couloirs

une fois habillé Rumple pris son petit déjeuner que lui servis Belle

-il embrasse bien au moins ? fit Belle en s'asseyant pour prendre le sien

-vous me chercher la ? fit il

-quoi je me renseigne, on cherche à me faire la cour ! je veux des détails de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà essayer ! fit elle en le voyant s'étrangler dans son verre

-la prochaine fois je ne tiens pas ma promesse fit il d'un air menaçant

-ha non ! une promesse et une promesse ! fit elle, ne le tuer pas sa serai dommage il a le sens de l'humour ! fit elle en rigolant dans son verre pendant que Rumple ne savait comment faire taire belle qui le raillait constamment, il avait était pire qu'humilier il n'arriver même pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu ! il ne savait même pas si il arriverai encore à dormir après sa !

-et sinon quand il vous embrasser il a mis la langue ? fit elle en se penchant vers Rumple qui en fut profondément choqué

-vous êtes une jeune femme avec des pensées ignobles ! fit Rumple dégouter de son petit déjeuner

-pour une fois que j'ai l'ascendant sur vous fit elle amusé, je vous promet que je n'oublierait jamais ce moment ! fit elle

-je vous fait confiance ! en se levant de table il n'avait plus faim

la journée se passa sans encombre et Belle pu calmer son fou rire, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la bêtise de cet homme, et Rumple n'en revenait pas tout court de s'être fait embrassé par cet homme !

alors que la nuit tomber, Belle frissonner et Rumple décida d'allumer un feu de cheminée, il entassa quelque buches dans la cheminée quand soudain la tête d'un homme apparu à l'envers, cette fois ci il avait décidé de passer par la cheminée, il se mit à chanter les yeux fermé un poème d'une voix très fausse et tandis les bras vers Rumple qui fou de rage fit apparaitre de grande flamme d'un mouvement de la main, le malheureux remonta le conduit de cheminée à grande vitesse en hurlant comme un posséder faisant éclater de rire Belle avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux car Rumple très remontée se dirigée vers la sortie pour le finir à coup de bâton

-Rumple ! non ! fit Belle qui attrapa le bâton de Rumple et le tira en arrière pour l'empêcher d'aller dehors

-cette fois s'en ai trop ! fit il hors de lui il a encore tenté….fti il tremblant de rage

-il n'a que tendu les bras vers vous ! fit Belle ce garçon doit avoir quelque problème de vision et puis la tête en bas dans un conduit de cheminée c'est pas facile fit elle

-ne me dite pas que vous le protéger ? fit Rumple d'une voix menaçante

-absolument pas ! j'essaie juste de vous empêcher de commettre un meurtre ! les conséquence en serai terrible ! il fait partis de la cour de mon père

-et alors ? fit Rumple depuis quand vous vous intéresser au crétin qui peuple la cour de votre ancien royaume ? fit il

-parce que si vous le tuez c'est comme si vous déclariez la guerre au royaume de mon père ! voila pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas voir débarquer tout mon royaume ici non ?

Rumple se calma un peu mais son souffle était toujours haletant de rage, il semblait réfléchir au conséquence

-c'est bien fit elle alors qu'il se détendait, rendez moi ce bâton et laissez le s'enfuir à toute jambe ! il s'est au moins brulé vous l'avez touché fit Belle

-il aurai du périr brulé la dedans fit il

Belle s'approcha vers lui et tendis une main pour caresser sa joue, il se raidi instantanément

-au delà de l'affront qu'il vous a fait je vais vous rassurer sur une chose fit Belle, je ne ressent absolument rien pour cet imbécile et je n'ai aucune intention de partir avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre d'accord ? fit elle d'une voix douce alors qu'il lui lancer un regard de chaton perdu qui la fit craquer intérieurement

-vous me le promettez ? fit il d'une petite voix

-c'est promis juré ! fit elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant de repartir dans l'autre sens pour cacher sa rougeur, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de savoir, de savoir si un jour un tel imbécile pouvait se présenter à sa porte et lui enlever Belle, il était jaloux, et sa le rendait malade, car sa lui ouvrer toute les possibilité qu'avait Belle de le quitter un jour, le laissant seul dans son château.

Il était à présent à moitié rassuré, et elle avait pris la délicieuse habitude de l'embrasser sur la joue chaque fois qu'il faisait une bonne action, ce qui lui donner envie d'en faire encore plus sans jamais lui avouer qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser pour de vrai, elle ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'insinuer en lui doucement comme un poison sans antidote.

Le lendemain matin Rumple et Belle furent réveiller par un bruit assourdissant, l'abrutis avait fait venir une fanfare et jouer lui-même d'un instrument aux fenêtres de Belle cette fois ci qui du se boucher les oreilles tant le vacarme était assourdissant, et qu'ils jouaient tous faux. Elle sortis de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Rumple voir si le bruit était moins fort, mais apparemment non, Rumple monta sur son balcon et s'arrêta un moment accouder à la rambarde

-on hésite ? fit belle amusé venant se placer prés de lui

-j'hésite entre les toucher tous ensemble pour faire une belle brochette ou bien chacun un par un fit Rumple

-à vous de choisir mais faite les taire par pitié ! fit Belle qui se boucher les oreilles

-très bien fit il, il claqua des doits en regardant vers le ciel, une flopée d'oiseaux lâchèrent soudain leur fientes sur la fanfare, certains oiseaux fendaient l'air pour attaquer, Belle rigola en les voyant tous détaler comme des lapins en jurant.

-merci fit Belle elle le regarda, il était un peu hésitant et baisser la tête, puis n'y tenant plus elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et posa un baiser sur sa joue effleurant très brièvement ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans la chambre le laissant la pantelant un sourire Béa sur le visage.

Cette fois ci Belle en avait assez de cet idiot, elle ne voulait pas l'épouser point barre, elle attendrait la prochaine visite, parce qu'elle en était sure il allait recommencer pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, elle prépara le petit déjeuner et pris le sien en silence

-vous semblez pensive belle fit Rumple à la fin de son petit déjeuner

-je cherche un moyen de repousser cet idiot

-je m'en charge si vous voulez fit il avec un grand sourire peut être allait t'elle dire oui finalement

-non, je voudrait juste qu'il arrête et qu'il soit….je sais pas dégoutter de moi ! on pourrait trouver une rumeur à lancer pour le faire partir ?

-qu'est ce que vous voulez lancer comme rumeur ? fit Rumple sans comprendre

-je sais pas n'importe quoi qui pourrai le faire fuir ! fit belle en faisant un moulinet avec sa main

-on a qu'a dire que vous préférer les femme fit il en la faisant cracher dans son verre ha je me venge ! fit il en voyant son air scandalisé vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! fit il d'un air taquin

-oui mais c'est vous qu'il a embrassé je vous le rappel fit elle du tac au tac qui le fit grincer des dents

-ok, qu'est ce que vous proposer ? fit il

-hum…on a qu'a coucher ensemble fit elle comme ça il sera tellement dégouter qu'il n'osera même plus me faire la cour fit elle en voyant Rumple s'étouffer dans son verre quoi je suis pas assez jolis ? fit elle d'un air taquin, la elle allait franchement le faire mourir étouffer avec des propositions pareil

-heu…non….enfin….si ! je veux dire que….vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Belle ? fit Rumple qui s'emmêler complètement dans sa phrase ne sachant que lui répondre

Belle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre des coups furent frappé à la porte, cette fois Belle se leva plus vite que Rumple et alla ouvrir, il l'entendit crier sur l'abrutis qui continuer à venir lui faire la cour, celui-ci était venu avec deux autre chevalier en armure et Rumple pouvait le voir agenouiller par terre pour lui faire une demande officiel

-écoute moi bien triple idiot, sa ne sers à rien de me forcer la main, je suis une princesse ! une altesse royal et toi tu n'est qu'un simple petit noble tu ne peux pas me forcer ! fit elle les mains sur les hanches

-et bien justement si ! fit l'homme triomphalement j'en ai parlé à votre père ! et il est d'accord pour le mariage ! fit il d'où la présence de ces deux témoin fit il en montrant les deux chevaliers

-et bien redescend de ton pied d'estale abrutis, j'ai était vendu par mon père, de ce fait, je ne lui appartiens plus, donc il ne peut pas me forcer à me marier fit elle triomphalement faisant fondre le sourire de l'homme

-alors qui est responsable de toi ? la bête derrière toi ? fit il en rugissant

-non, simplement moi ! fit elle et sa sera un non définitif !

-je ne peux pas l'accepter fit il l'homme tu deviendra ma femme même si il faut que je t'enlève à ce monstre pour ça ! fit il en pointant une épée vers Rumple qui s'était rapprocher de Belle quand il avait entendu l'homme parler

-et bien pour ta gouverne mon cher vous ne pouvez pas demander en mariage une femme qui est déjà prise fit Belle

-QUOI ? fit l'homme tu serais déjà marié ?

-non je ne le suis pas, mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un fit elle en tournant la tête vers rumple à ses coter

-je ne te crois pas, tu ne peux pas…..aimer cette bête ?! c'est impossible

-bien sur que si !

-MENSONGE ! fit il en pointant son épée vers elle cette fois ci

-hep ! attention à ce que vous faite menaça rumple qui voyait la scène mal se finir

-très bien je vais vous en donner la preuve fit elle

elle se tourna vers Rumple et pris son visage entre ses mains pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois ci, surpris, Rumple ne fit rien puis répondit à son baiser avec un peu d'insistance

-l'homme en fut dégouter, il tenta de les attaquer avec les deux chevaliers en hurlant que Belle était de toute façon perdu et que seul la mort pouvait apaiser son âme, Rumple rompis le baiser et lança un sort sur les 3 hommes qui se transformèrent en bouse de vache sur les marches de l'entrée

-beurk ! fit Belle en regardant les bouses de vaches

-désoler fit Rumple mais la….

-c'était nécessaire je sais ! fit Belle bien qu'allons nous dire aux homme de mon père ? fit Belle qui mis ses bras autour du cou de rumple, son nez toucha le sien tendrement

-hum….laisse moi réfléchir, ils se sont perdu en foret ? oui ils sont tellement abrutis que sa marchera à coup sur fit il alors que belle ne l'écouter plus, et l'embrassa tendrement, même si il avait encore du mal à se qu'elle soit pendu à son coup en train de l'embrasser il ne fit rien pour fuir, elle le sentis frémir sous ses doits.

-c'était vraiment vrai alors ? fit rumple d'une petite voix

-dans l'état qu'ils sont je n'ai plus besoin de me justifier à leur yeux fit elle d'un air malicieux que lui rendit rumple, la vie semblait s'améliorer pour lui et il se demander encore qu'elle bonne action il avait pu faire pour mériter cela.


	8. Chapter 8

Nouvelle vie

Belle se trouver la, au milieu de tous ces gens, de cette ville et de cet univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit d'hôpital et d'un gilet en laine que lui avait donné Jefferson, même lui elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était complètement perdu, elle était une malade de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Story brook et puis en suivant cet inconnu dans la foret à qui l'avait laisser son sauveur, elle recouvra la mémoire ! Rumpelstiltskin ! elle se souvenait d'un seul coup, et son cœur aussi, elle lui sauta au cou pendant que ses souvenirs revenait de plus en douloureux à force que les heures avancer. Elle se souvenait qu'ils commencer juste à s'aimer quand la reine se mêla de leur bonheur, quand elle fut enlever sans possibilité de retour.

Elle avait longtemps attendu, elle avait tenter tellement de tentatives d'évasions de cette tour fermée à double tour. Et puis à une certaine période le trou noir complet, elle se réveiller dans un autre monde avec d'autres souvenirs d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Doucement le poids des années faisaient surface, il lui avait tellement manqué, qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâché d'un centimètre, elle s'accrochait à lui avec la force du désespoir.

Rumple aussi avait était choqué de revoir Belle, lui qui la croyait morte, il n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de celle qui avait su l'aimer au delà des apparences, arraché beaucoup trop tôt, il se souvint encore quand la reine vint chez lui triomphante lui annoncer ce qu'il redouter depuis toujours, qu'elle était partis à tout jamais et de la pire des façons, elle était morte. Ce jour la il était mort en même temps qu'elle, le château était devenu un tombeau son tombeau, il n'en sortait pratiquement plus au début, puis à force de voir de plus en plus d'objets lui rappelant Belle, même les murs et les pièces du château lui rappeler Belle et le faisait souffrir atrocement, il l'avait quitter définitivement, vivant de presque rien sur les routes, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il avait perdu ce qui lui était essentiel. Rester juste pour lui un dernier but dans sa misérable vie, retrouver son fils.

Et puis il y avait eu cette malédiction, si les habitant de Story brook ne se souvenait de rien, seul la reine et Rumple se souvenait encore de leur ancienne vie, une véritable torture pour lui qui aurai préférer être un simple citoyen de cette ville minable et effacer tout ces tourments, mais la reine en avait décider autrement. 28 longues années bloqué, figé dans le temps, Rumple étant immortel connaissait la valeur du temps qui passe.

Quand il vit Belle entrer dans sa boutique à un moment ou tous le monde était en effervescence pour éradiquer la malédiction, il cru à une hallucination, il la toucha d'abord d'une main tremblante qu'il posa sur son épaule, il n'osait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas laisser son esprit croire à cette folie, pas maintenant ! pas quand la malédiction aller être rompu, il avait un rôle à jouer il n'avait pas à faire ressurgir de vieux démons qui lui jouer des tours. Mais après quelque minutes il dut avouer qu'elle était réelle, elle ne se souvenais pas de lui mais il s'en ficher complètement, elle était la ! son soleil, sa lumière était de retour, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui empêchant tant bien que mal les larmes de couler sur son visage, il avait tant pleurer quand elle avait disparu, les retrouvailles était un véritable bonheur mais une véritable souffrance aussi, tant d'année séparé !

Belle n'avait pas eu de mal à s'adapter à la vie à story brook, ivre de vivre elle apprenais très vite et surtout Rumple était la avec elle, elle n'avait désormais plus peur de rien. Elle prenais plaisirs à détailler Rumple sous toute les coutures, il était redevenu humain et cela lui plaisait grandement elle l'avait souvent imaginé sous sa forme humaine, quand il dormait ou quand elle le veiller dans l'ancien château, elle tenter avec son imagination de faire abstraction de cette malédiction qui le changeait physiquement pour tenter de comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, sa peau avait pris la même teinte que la sienne, peut être un peu plus halé qu'elle, et ses yeux, elle était tombé raide dingue de ses grand yeux marron intense, et s'y perdait dedans tellement souvent qu'il la ramener à la raison plus d'une fois avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser.

La solitude de sa céllule l'avait rendu encore plus tactile qu'avant, et Rumple fragiliser par ce qu'ils avait vécu, encore plus fuyant qu'avant, même si il devenait doucement accro à ses baisers.

Elle était finalement heureuse de la tournure que prenait les événements, Rumple bien qu'humain physiquement avait encore ces pouvoirs, ils pouvaient former un couple sans qu'aucun problème majeur ne les empêchent. le fait nouveau le concernant fut cette faiblesse à la jambe qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas quand il était le Dark one, mais elle en avait entendu parler par le couple de brasseur, un petit souvenir de la guerre contre les ogres qui avait failli lui couter la vie !

Toute les personnes n'était pas inconnu pour Belle à story brook, elle en avait déjà croisé quand elle était princesse, Blanche par exemple de part leurs statues de princesses à toute les deux étaient cousine par alliance à elle ne savait plus quel degré mais elle se connaissait, d'ailleurs Blanche la pensait marié depuis des années au prince Gaston un autre de ces lointains cousin.

Belle avait longtemps parlé avec elle et s'était lié d'amitié avec Ruby la serveuse du bar, sa bonne humeur lui rappeler une autre serveuse et son mari qui n'était malheureusement pas présent, Rumple lui avait expliquer la complexité de cette malédiction qui n'avait pas emporté tout le monde, que certainement une partie de leur ancien monde avait disparu à jamais, est ce que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient mort ? lui n'en savait rien, et Belle ne voulait pas y penser, ils devaient être quelque part dans une autre dimension que la leur.

Si Belle avait réussi à s'intégrer à la vie à story brook, ainsi qu'a son nouvel emploi de bibliothécaire que lui avait trouvé Rumple, les gens la regarder bizarrement, certain lui lancer des regards mauvais et d'autres l'éviter, elle en connaissait la cause, tout le monde avait fini par savoir qu'elle était la compagne de Rumple. Lui avait peur chaque jours que quelqu'un tente quoique ce soit sur elle pour ce venger de lui, mais elle semblait confiante, certaines personnes apprenais à la connaitre et se contentait de continuer à détester Rumple sans faire de mal à Belle.

D'autre personnes comme Ruby, ou Granny avait du mal à croire et même accepter que Belle soit en couple avec Rumple et grincer souvent des dents quand Rumple embrasser Belle en public, se qui se faisait assez rarement elle l'avait remarquer, il était devenu timide et renfermer, surement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de quelque mauvaises personnes. Mais elle le forcer souvent en public en passant ses mains autour de son cou, elle voulait qu'il fasse abstraction du monde autour d'eux, ce qu'il avait du mal à faire, en revanche il savait ce montrer câlin en privé, sachant se montrer doux comme une peluche quand il la prenait dans ses bras dans sa boutique ou dans leur maison depuis qu'elle avait accepter de revenir vivre chez lui.

Tactilement il était toujours hésitant, un reste de son premier mariage qui avait été un échec au niveau sentimental, Belle y avait réfléchi un moment et avait conclu que personne à part son fils ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle en revanche avait de l'amour à revendre en grosse quantité, l'enfermement, l'isolement et la solitude que lui avait imposé Régina avait mis ses nerfs à fleur de peau à force de ressentir le manque, et elle supportait difficilement d'être séparer trop longtemps de lui. La première nuit il lui avait offert une chambre aussi somptueuse que l'ancienne, cette maison n'était pas aussi grande que le Dark Castle mais Belle l'aimer beaucoup car elle rappeler justement le château, même si les murs changeait elle retrouver tout les objets familiers qu'elle avait connu.

elle était resté 3 jours sans dormir dans cette chambre, son esprit refusant de s'endormir avec cette peur sourde qui sommeiller en elle, à savoir est ce que tout ceci était réel ? n'allait t'elle pas se réveiller sur le carrelage froid de sa cellule dans cet hôpital sordide en se demandant d'où provenait ses souvenirs ?

Rumple fini par s'apercevoir qu'elle ne dormait pas, le Dr Whale avait bien tenté de lui donner des médicaments, des calmants et des somnifère pour la plupart en assurant à Rumple qu'elle n'était pas la seule, presque tout ceux qui avait une double vie dans leur tête avait ce genre de symptôme, encore plus pour Belle qui avait vécu enfermé en asile.

Elle ne les avait pas pris ses médicaments, Rumple avait trouvé une autre solution, il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir tout prés d'elle à chaque instant pour lui rappeler que ce monde la était bien réel, il l'avait prise avec lui dans son lit, l'avait entourer de ses bras, elle s'était pelotonner contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou et cédant au sommeil très facilement après 3 jours de vieille. bercer par sa chaleur, son odeur sa présence.

Après quelque jours de découverte Belle s'accommodait assez bien de sa vie à story brook, certains objets n'avait aucun secret pour elle, autodidacte elle n'avait aucun soucis pour comprendre le fonctionnement de certain appareil électrique que Rumple avait mis quelque plus de temps qu'elle à s'adapter. après quelque tests à appuyer sur tout les boutons elle finissait pas trouver toute seule. Elle avait décider de se mettre à jour poussé par Emma et les autres, la bibliothèque avait une session dvd thèque et cd thèque, Rumple avait une chaine hifi dont il ne se servait quasiment jamais, et elle avait emprunter la totalité des films et cd que contenais la section trouvant des excuses bidons auprès de Blanche qui voulait louer quelque chose pour les élèves de sa classe.

Rumple qui avait vécu plus de 28 années de silence et d'isolement après la disparition de Belle retrouva sa maison empli de son et de vie, elle avait décider d'écouter 2 cd par jour et voir 1 film par soir, à cette vitesse la, en une semaine Belle pouvait à peu près tenir une conversation avec Ruby et Emma sans passer pour un extra terrestre.

Rumple avait retrouver la joie de vivre au jour le jour, il avait une raison de se lever le matin et de rentrer dormir le soir, comme au bon vieux temps, le cour de leur quotidien d'antant reprenais vie. Même si c'était un peu différent, car Belle n'était plus une servante, ou une colocataire qui le sortait de son ennuie ou tenter de le sociabiliser, ils formaient un couple, et Rumple avait encore un peu de mal avec ça, il n'était pas aussi spontanée qu'elle dans ses démonstrations d'affection mais elle n'avait pas besoin de promesses ni de preuves, elle savait à quel point il l'aimer.

Il aimer l'observer discrètement en dépouillant son courrier, quand elle regarder un film, assise sur le canapé elle prenait milles et une positions tout au long du film qui le faisait sourire. Allongé comme un chat au soleil dans le canapé, ou bien recroquevillé sur elle-même, ou bien la tête en bas les jambes sur le dossier en train de manger des pop corn la tête en bas, il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Puis il venait se joindre à elle, il se faisait une place sur le canapé et elle venait se lover contre lui assis sur ses genoux, ses bras l'entourant passant ses mains entre les pans de sa veste, ses doits cherchant sa peau sous sa chemise, il sentait son souffle chaud et son nez chatouiller son cou avant d'y déposer quelque baiser qui le faisait frémir, elle avait compris assez vite ce qui le faisait craquer. Mais il hésiter toujours, comme lorsqu'il la fuyez constamment au

Dark castle, elle ressentait sa peur parfois, et pouvait contempler le désastre affectif qu'avait laisser Milah derrière elle. Les sentiments, la proximité et le toucher était quelque chose d'inconnu pour Rumple, le souvenir de la conception de son fils n'étant pas un souvenir heureux, Milah ne l'aimant pas du tout, étant même méchante avec lui, le repousser en le griffant ou le giflant, il garder cette appréhension de toucher quelqu'un.

Il pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il sentait que Belle ne le repousserai pas et l'inviter à plus de contact. C'était un jeux de cache-cache entre eux. Ils se chercher, se découvrait physiquement, Belle étant encore une jeune femme innocente, son mariage n'ayant pas eu lieu, ni même était consommé elle redouter un certain moment, quoique qu'avec moins d'appréhension qu'avec Gaston qui avait tout de même tenter à l'époque d'avoir un petit acompte avant le mariage en la bloquant dans un couloir une fois, elle ne devait sa vertu qu'a un garde de son père trop zélé qui passer heureusement par la.

Belle avait décider de mettre tout ses mauvais souvenir de côté et s'était investis à fond dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle adorer déjà, son père qui avait retrouver sa mémoire avait tenter de l'arracher à Rumple mais elle pu constater qu'il avait plus du tout aucune prise sur elle et qu'a son grand étonnement quand il l'enleva, tout story brook s'était mis à sa recherche et gronder de menace envers son père. même si les gens avait encore du mal avec leur couple de part la réputation de Rumple, il avait compris la valeur de l'amour qui unissait ses deux être aussi fort que cela pouvait l'être entre blanche et charmant. C'est même charmant lui-même qui avait convaincu les quelque mauvais curieux et mauvaises langues de les laisser enfin tranquille et de les intégrer comme citoyen de cette ville à part entière.


	9. Chapter 9

Une peur appelée phobie

la vie s'écouler paisiblement à Storybrook, perturbé par quelque rencontre désagréable entre Belle et Régina, heureusement Rumple était toujours avec elle et même si elle arriver encore à l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, elle savait qu'a un moment ou à autre il ne tiendrait plus sa promesse, Régina semblait ravis de pouvoir les narguer en toute sécurité mais ce méfier, c'était quand même Rumpelstiltskin et elle connaissait assez bien le personnage pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer instable et dangereux même si Belle avait un semblant d'autorité par l'amour qu'il lui porter.

Si Rumple avait était plus qu'heureux de retrouver Belle dans sa vie il ne pouvait effacer ce qu'avait fait Régina, il rêver tout les jours de vengeance mais avait promis à Belle de ne pas le faire, rester à savoir combien de temps il pourrait tenir, mais au vue de la façon ou son mode de vie avait changer depuis que Belle était revenu, depuis qu'il pouvait vivre, ensemble, s'aimer et surtout s'afficher comme ils le souhaitaient, il se disait que tenir pour une fois sa promesse en valait la peine, en contrepartie il avait fait promettre à Belle que si jamais Régina s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à elle, cette fois ci il ne se retiendrait pas. Belle avait trouvé cet arrangement raisonnable, après tout, c'était aussi à elle d'être en colère contre Régina qui l'avait enfermé, elle comprenais tout à fait que Rumple ait envie de se venger mais elle avait peur que cela leur apporte encore des ennuis alors que pour l'instant tout allait si bien. Elle ne voulait pas que cela change.

Elle avait un travail génial, des amies sympas avec qui elle sortait parfois, Ruby étant obliger de la trainer dans les soirées entre fille et surtout de la décoller de son homme qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher.

Ce matin Belle s'était levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, elle s'étira longuement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Rumple qui dormait encore, celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches, elle souria, elle adorer dormir dans ses bras et elle y passerais certainement la journée entière si elle n'était pas obligé de se lever. Après quelque minute de contorsion pour se défaire de ses bras alors qu'il dormait, du moins elle le penser, même si elle n'était pas dupe, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un lait chaud tout en regardant dehors, le soleil se lever doucement le ciel était encore rouge, il était tôt.

Dans le jardin qu'elle observer depuis quelque minute se trouver un baril servant à récupérer l'eau de pluie, Belle fronça les sourcils, le baril était bien rempli, on commencer à voir l'eau en surface, et quelque chose semblait se débattre furieusement dans ce baril, elle voyait l'eau éclabousser de partout. Elle posa sa tasse de lait chaud et ouvrit la fenêtre pour mieux voir, en tendant l'oreille elle entendit des miaulement plaintif, elle ferma la fenêtre et passa un manteau sur sa chemise de nuit, elle mis les pied dans des ballerine et sortis dans le jardin . elle s'approcha du baril et plongea les deux main dedans. Elle ressortis un petit chaton blanc tout trempé et tremblant, miaulant de toute ses petite forces. Elle le trouva adorable pauvre petite bête pensa t'elle, elle l'enroula dans son manteau et repartis vers la maison avec le chaton sain et sauf.

Belle déposa le chaton tout trempé et tremblant sur le comptoir de la cuisine et pris un torchon pour le sécher vigoureusement

-et bien mon pauvre minou qu'est ce qui ta pris te baigner dans ce baril ? tu allais te noyer tu sais ? fit elle en soulevant son torchon pour découvrir l'animal presque sec les poil hérisser par le séchage vigoureux, il miaula timidement vers Belle en levant son petit museau et ses petit yeux bleu sur elle

-tu es vraiment adorable minet ! fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour le caresser

Rumple fini par se lever, sans Belle pour dormir dans ses bras, il n'arriver pas à se rendormir, décidément il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait aisément faire la grâce mâtiné, il avança vers la cuisine encore torse nu, et bailla en se passant une main sur le visage,

-à qui tu parle Belle ? fit il arriver sur le seuil de la cuisine les yeux encore mi clos

-regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le baril d'eau de pluie du jardin fit elle en montrant le chaton à Rumple, il était en train de se noyer ! il est trop mignon ! fit elle

Rumple regarda le chat avec horreur et fit quelque pas en arrière

-c'est…un chat ? fit il soudainement très stressé

-ba oui pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? tu n'aime pas les chats ? fit Belle qui trouver Rumple bizarre c'était comme si il faisait une crise d'angoisse, pourquoi une telle réaction face à une petite bête sans défense, elle déposa le chaton sur le sol, celui-ci trottina un moment en rond pour se frotter à sa sauveuse et nouvelle maitresse en ronronnant, Rumple lui semblait nerveux et observer le chaton avec attention, celui-ci fini par faire quelque pas en direction de Rumple

-Rumple je t'en pris ce n'est qu'un chaton ! fit Belle qui ne comprenais pas le comportement de son compagnon qui reculer à grand pas vers le salon à mesure que le chaton avancer vers lui intrigué

-je…je ne supporte…pas ces bête la ! lâcha t'il dans un effort surhumain pour l'avouer

-tu as peur des chats ? fit Belle qui commencer à entrevoir le fin mot de l'histoire

-bien sur que non ! fit Rumple d'une voix forte et agacé, surveillant toujours le chaton qui trottiner à présent dans le salon faisant rire Belle et grogner Rumple

-et bien si tu n'en a pas peur tu n'auras rien contre un petit câlin fit Belle en attrapant le chat et en le tendant à rumple des deux mains, celui-ci recula encore précipitamment

-non non ! garde le! il doit être…plein de puce et de maladie ! fit il d'un ton mauvais

-je vais le nettoyer et il sera tout propre fit belle et après tu pourra le toucher fit elle d'un ton innocent

-c'est ça on verra fit il en posant une main sur son cœur alors qu'elle repartait à la cuisine

quelque minute plus tard Belle pris une douche et Rumple osa s'aventurer dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, il était en train de se préparer un toast avec le grille pain quand le chaton sauta sur le buffet à quelque centimètre de lui, Rumple poussa un cri pas très glorieux et recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui

-saleté de sac à puce ! fit il en direction du chat qui pris cela pour une invitation puisqu'il descendit du buffet pour aller à sa rencontre, Rumple pesta et ferma les yeux, il tenta de faire abstraction du chat, il n'existe pas, se répéta t'il en boucle dans sa tête mais le chat se frotta à ses jambes et Rumple du avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

Oui il avait une peur panique des chats ! aussi bien étant humain qu'étant le darck one, pour différente raison. Etant humain il avait bercé par les conte et légende terrifiante sur les chats, ce qui le rendait craintif envers ces créature doté de griffe pouvant crevé un œil ! et puis un jour qu'il était un jeune adolescent son père lui avait demander de remuer les foins pour leur bêtes avec une fourche, un chat s'y trouver dormant à poing fermé, Rumple ne l'ayant pas vu, remua les foins avec sa fourche et le chat mécontent l'attaqua sauvagement, se jetant sur lui toute griffe dehors en crachant comme un dément. Sous sa forme de Dark One, Rumple avait connu des sorcières terrifiante peut être aussi puissante que lui et surtout leur démon de chat ! et en avait fait les frais plusieurs fois ! voila pourquoi la seul vu d'un chat, aussi mignon puisse t'il être le mettait dans une terreur sans nom

Belle prenait sa douche quand elle entendit un cri un peu aigu, elle pouffa de rire, si on lui avait dit autrefois que le grand Rumpelstiltskin avait une peur panique des chats ! elle en aurai ri jusqu'au larmes ! et la méchante reine avec ! peut être même aurait t'elle organiser un complot contre lui avec des chats ! elle trouvait cette peur surréaliste mais après tous chacun ses phobies. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chat, elle avait déjà vu bien sur, les dame de la cour de son père se pavaner souvent dans les salons avec leur gros chat sur un coussin ou sur leur genoux, des persan avec de long poil et un air arrogant figé sur leur visage. Pour elle le chat n'était pas un animal dangereux

Elle sortis de la douche, enroula une serviette sur son corps encore nu et mouillé et se dirigea pied nu vers la source du cri, elle entra dans la cuisine pour trouver Rumple plaquer contre un mur les yeux fermé, se répétant à voix basse que le chat n'exister pas, il tremblait de la tête au pied et semblait vouloir se fondre avec le mur tellement il avait peur, le chat quand à lui ronronner bruyamment en se frottant à lui de long en large. Elle attrapa le chaton et le déposa plus loin dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de Rumple et passa ses mains autour de son cou se collant à lui

-Rumple, c'est fini il est partis chuchota t'elle à son oreille

-ce n'est pas vrai il est….encore la, je le sens fit il terrorisé ce qui amusa Belle qui déposa quelque baiser dans son cou le faisant frissonner

-Rumple, n'ai pas peur, ce n'est qu'un tout petit chaton, il ne te fera aucun mal fit elle en le voyant se raidir encore plus quand le chat vint se frotter encore à lui, détend toi, il ne te veux aucun mal, regarde il t'aime bien c'est tout fit elle le forçant à ouvrir les yeux mais Rumple ne pouvait pas, la simple vu d'un chat était pour lui synonyme de panique !

-si seulement tu avais connu…..les sorcières de Salem tu aurai aussi peur que moi fit du bout des lèvres, elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il gronda intérieurement en soupirant elle savait comment le faire craquer, mais la présence du chat lui était insupportable

-belle s'il te plait, j'ai…..ok j'ai….une peur panique…des chats fit il

-j'ai remarqué fit elle en l'embrassant encore, mais nous sommes dans un monde sans magie ni méchante sorcière, et ce n'est qu'un petit chat sauvage égaré. Il n'a ni pouvoir démoniaque ni sorcière diabolique qui l'attend alors détend toi et n'ai pas peur, regarde il joue avec un bouchon fit elle en regardant à terre le chat jouer avec bouchon de bouteille en plastique tombé par terre il est vraiment trop chou ! fit Belle avant de rigoler en voyant Rumple grogner.

-éloigne moi cette….bestiole, le plus loin possible veut tu ? fit Rumple qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? fit il soudainement inquiet

-et bien au début j'avais pensé l'adopté fit elle alors que Rumple pousser un gémissement plaintif mais comme je vois que cet adorable chaton te fiche une trouille bleu je vais voir si une des filles veut bien le prendre chez elle fit elle avant de voir Rumple soupirer de soulagement, d'ici la tu crois que tu survivra à la cohabitation ?

-je….je vais essayer, sa prendra longtemps avant qu'il se fasse adopter ? fit Rumple inquiet

-je n'en sais rien du tout ! fit Belle en attendant il faut lui trouver un prénom !

-diabolique ! Satan ! immonde sac à puce ! fit Rumple qui se décoller lentement du mur

-un prénom pas une insulte ! fit elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Rumple venait juste de découvrir que sa compagne étant encore trempé et seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulé autour d'elle, il resta ébahi un moment devant cette agréable vision et rêva intérieurement que sa serviette tombe. Mais ils n'en était pas encore à ce stade la et Rumple était un homme patient, très patient, le simple fait de l'avoir sous toit était déjà amplement suffisant pour lui après tous ce qu'il avait vécu comme malheurs.

-pour info avant que j'aille m'habiller fit Belle d'un ton goguenard mes yeux sont ici fit elle en les montrant du doit, juste….un peu plus haut fit elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui relever brutalement le menton avant de quitter la pièce amusé de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Les jours qui suivirent Rumple était de plus en plus tendus, le chaton semblait avoir une attirance particulière pour lui alors qu'il faisait tout pour le détester, contrairement à Belle qui lui faisait plein de câlin, le chat l'ignorer parfois superbement. Il était toujours la ou il s'y attendait le moins, dans les toilettes, sur les rideaux prés à lui sauter dessus, dans le placard à chaussure et même allongé sur toute la longueur de la tringle de la penderie sur les cintres miaulant chaque fois qu'il le voyait, faisant reculer Rumple paniqué. Belle trouvait cela amusant et prenait parfois pitié de Rumple, le rassurant à grand renfort de baiser et de câlin chaque fois qu'il angoisser de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le chat, mais elle n'arriver pas à lui faire entendre raison. Sa phobie prônait par-dessus tout.

Belle était bien décidé à offrir le chaton à l'adoption mais après avoir fait le tour de toute ses amies, personne n'en voulait, elle regarder le petit chat et son miaulement plaintif chaque fois qu'elle rentrer à la maison et soupirer, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonné dehors comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le garder non plus, Rumple n'y survivrait pas ! il n'y avait aucun établissement non plus prés à le recevoir dans les environs. Elle fit quelque affiche qu'elle donna à Granny et en parla à un maximum d'habitant, elle finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un qui veut d'un jolis petit chat blanc !

Le seul refuge de Rumple était à présent son magasin, seul endroit ou il était sur de ne pas croiser cette bête de l'enfer qu'avait ramener Belle il y a quelque semaine. Cela faisait d'ailleur des semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement, réveiller en sursaut par le chat qui se permettait d'entrer dans leur chambre et de sauter sur le lit. Même si Belle tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer sur le fait qu'un chat n'est pas dangereux ni diabolique, il avait un peu de mal à la croire quand il voyait les yeux du chat scintiller dans la nuit. Saleté de démon ! il était soulagé qu'elle cherche activement une famille d'accueil pour cet animal, et il comprenais très bien que ce serait…..mal de l'abandonner….dans une poubelle (son plus grand rêve) ou bien dehors dans le froid (en quoi sa le regarder lui ?) cet horrible démon n'avait qu'a faire une petite tête de chaton désespérer et de miauler pour que Belle tombe dans le panneau ! franchement saleté de chat ! non seulement il en avait peur, il était jaloux de l'attention que Belle lui porter et il ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal sous peine de représailles, il était vraiment temps que cette chose reparte d'où elle était venu au plus vite !

Il reçu un coup de téléphone de Belle, il souris en prenant son portable

-Belle ? fit il en décrochant

-Rumple ! le petit chat à disparu ! fit Belle désespéré

-c'est vrai ? fit Rumple avec un air de joie non dissimulé

-Rumple ! fit Belle en colère qu'il soit heureux que le chat ait disparu

-heu…je voulait dire…ha mince c'est vrai ? fit il en se reprenant de façon peut convaincante

-il faut le retrouver, j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte il est passé par la, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper ! fit elle

-ba, de toute façon il vient de dehors, il est partis…rejoindre ses semblables ! fit il rumple d'un air satisfait

-je t' en pris ! il faut le retrouver ! ton voisin à un gros doberman tu crois qu'il va en faire quoi si il tombe dessus ?

-hum….du steak haché ? fit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de se reprendre devant le blanc de Belle, il pouvait l'entendre fulminer au téléphone

- et si tu laisser une assiette avec de la nourriture sur la fenêtre avant d'aller travailler il reviendra peut être ? après tous vu son jeune âge et sa taille il ne doit pas être bien loin tenta rumple pour se faire pardonner ce qui sembler redonner espoir à Belle

-tu crois que sa peut marcher ? fit elle

-bien sur ! je suis sure que quand on reviendra ce soir il sera dans la maison fit rumple tout en priant secrètement l'inverse

-ho merci Rumple tu es un amour ! je vais tenter le coup fit elle, à ce soir ! fit elle avant de raccrocher

-c'est ça à ce soir ! fit il en raccrochant et sans ce maudit chat grogna t'il dans sa barbe, bon sang pour une fois que la providence semblait lui accorder un vœux, il fallait que Belle mette tout en œuvre pour le détruire, elle finirait certainement par retrouver cette fichue boule de poil qui devait courir après une souris dans le jardin à quelque pas seulement de la fenêtre ! il soupira en s'accoudant au comptoir de son magasin, quel karma il avait !

en fin d'après midi, Rumple ferma sa boutique et se dirigea chez lui, arriver devant la porte d'entrée il ouvrit la porte et se figea d'horreur sur le seuil, un cauchemars ! oui c'est ça, il devait certainement dormir et tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemars, ou bien….il halluciner ! oui sa pouvait être une explication à la centaine de chat qui se trouver dans sa maison à cet instant même ! si un chat lui donner une peur panique, une bonne centaine lui faisait approcher le malaise ! il referma la porte violement en fermant les yeux, laissant échapper un rire nerveux ! non ! bien sur que non tout ceci ne pouvait être réel ! aller mon vieux tu déraille ! il n'y a aucun chat dans cette maison ! allez à trois on respire et on ouvre cette porte….1..2..3 fit il en rouvrant la porte sur la centaine de chat qui miauler et monter partout dans la maison. Il referma la porte une nouvelle fois, effrayer, sa avait l'air diablement réel tout de même ! il sortis son portable et composa le numéro de Belle

Belle qui regarder Blanche avec un groupe d'enfant dans le fond de sa bibliothèque sentis son portable vibrer, elle souris en voyant le numéro de Rumple, peut être avait t'il retrouver le chat ? elle décrocha

-Rumple ! tu as retrouver le chaton ? fit elle d'un air enjouer

-hum…Belle, comment te dire ça ? fit il partager entre la peur et la colère

-ho mon dieu ! il est blessé ?! il est mort ?! c'est le chien du voisin qui l'a tué ?! fit elle paniqué

-BELLE ! cria t'il avant d'obtenir un blanc, laisse moi parler ! combien d'assiette tu as mis sur la fenêtre ? fit il un peu agacé

-hum…j'en ai mis qu'une fit elle, mais j'en ai disposé un peu partout dans la maison, je voulais être sure qu'il soit attiré par la nourriture et qu'il rentre à la maison ! fit elle pourquoi ?

-parce que c'est réussi ! fit il en colère,

-il est revenu ?

-Belle il y a environs une centaine de chat dans cette maison et je suis proche de l'arrêt cardiaque !

-oups ! fit Belle, je n'aurai pas du laisser 3 fenêtres ouverte fit Belle

-tu as fait quoi ?! fit Rumple qui pensait ne pas avoir bien entendu

-rien du tout, j'ai dit j'arrive tout de suite ! ne bouge pas ! et ne tente rien envers ces chats Rumple ! fit elle d'un air menaçant

-ne t'en fait pas Belle, je vais juste allumé de quoi en faire un bucher géant ! fit il

-NON ! Rumple ! s'il te plait ! attend moi ! ce n'est pas dramatique ! fit elle agacé

-non bien sur que non ! j'ai la phobie des chats ! et yen a plus de 100 dans ma maison ! fit il en criant presque dans son téléphone attirant l'attention de la femme de son voisin qui arroser ses plante dehors

-ne bouge pas j'arrive fit elle en raccrochant puis en éclatant de rire sur le comptoir de sa bibliothèque, blanche s'approcha d'elle avec Henri

-qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire ? fit Blanche en la voyant prendre son manteau

-je suis désolé Blanche je vais devoir fermé, je dois rejoindre rumple au plus vite !

-tu as retrouvé ton petit chat ? fit Henri d'un air timide adossé à son comptoir

-et bien je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, voit tu j'ai mis quelque assiettes de nourriture pour l'attirer et je pense avoir attirer tous les chats du quartier dans la maison en fait fit elle avant de faire éclater de rire Blanche

-et Rumple fit elle entre deux fou rire, il n'a rien tenté pour les faire fuir ? un sortilège ? fit elle

-ma chère Blanche, mon homme à une peur panique des chats ! fit elle en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou faisant rire de plus belle Blanche et Henri il attend sagement devant la porte que je lui porte secours

-tiens prend ça fit Henri en lui donnant une boite de pétard, c'est très efficace ! fit il et si tu retrouve le petit chat, moi je le veux bien ! fit il

-vraiment ? Emma ou Régina est d'accord ? fit Belle qui ne se souvenait pas que l'une des deux est été intéresser par le petit chat blanc

-c'est pas pour moi ! mais chut n'en parle à personne ! fit Henri qui rougissait jusqu'au oreille, Belle regarda Blanche qui n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et ferma sa bibliothèque avant de porter secours à Rumple tentant de calmer son fou rire pour ne pas attiser plus sa colère.

Arriver devant la porte elle ne pu retenir un fou rire nerveux

-sa te fait rire ? fit Rumple en colère

-c'est bien tu es observateur Rumple c'est très utile dans la vie d'être observateur tu sais parfois…fit elle avant d'être coupé

-Belle ! tu sais que je t'aime mais la ! fit en montrant la porte du doit la je ne vais pas y survivre ! fit il en contenant sa colère

Belle ouvrit la porte et pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts, une centaine de chat qui miauler et semblait sortir de partout

-il faut retrouver le petit chat blanc fit elle après nous les ferons tous partir fit elle Henri m'a donné de quoi

-tu plaisante j'espère ? fit Rumple outré

-quoi tu veux les garder ? fit elle en se moquant de lui

-je te parle pas de la manière de les évacuer d'ici, comment veut tu retrouver ton chat parmi tout ceux la ?!

-aucune idée, tu vas m'aider ! Henri est intéresser par lui ! fit Belle en se frayant un passage parmi les chat alors tu viens ? fit elle en tendant sa main

-même pas en rêve fit il ni en cauchemars d'ailleurs ! je reste ici, trouve moi ton sac à puce qu'on puisse faire le ménage au plus vite fit il en regardant tous les chats avec horreur, Belle leva les yeux au ciel et chercha parmi les chats celui qu'elle chercher, faisant attention de ne marcher sur aucun d'eux, Rumple se tenait à distance de la porte ouverte, sa canne en main, prés à dégommer le premier qui oserait s'aventurer trop prés de lui.

-tu ne pourrai pas m'aider avec un sort de localisation par hasard ? fit Belle

-absolument pas ! fit Rumple, je n'utiliserai pas la magie sur ces….bestioles…j'ai déjà donné fit il angoissé alors que certain chat le regarder d'un air curieux

-Rumple ! ce n'est parce que tu utilise la magie qu'un de ces chats va se transformer en horrible démon ! fit Belle en soupirant penché sous le meuble de l'entrée pour voir si son chaton ne faisait pas partie des 3 chats s'y trouvant actuellement

-je ne prendrait aucun risque fit il en reculant un peu plus sur le seuil de la porte quand un chat noir avança vers lui en miaulant

-tu as le droit de courir tu sais fit Belle pour le taquiner

-je te promet Belle que demain la maison sera recouverte d'horrible araignées géante et on verra qui sait qui courrera le plus vite ! fit il d'un ton menaçant

-mais tu m'aime trop pour me faire un coup pareil mon Rumple ? fit elle d'une voix mielleuse dans sa direction

-fait gaffe fit il d'un ton menaçant

Belle rigola, elle savait bien que Rumple était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, elle fini par trouver son chaton qui était caché dans le porte document du salon

-je l'ai ! fit elle en le soulevant bien haut pour le montrer à Rumple on peut faire fuir tous le reste ! tiens le moi que j'allume ses pétards fit en tendant le chat à Rumple

-tu plaisante la j'espère ? fit il en regardant Belle avec horreur

-j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? fit Belle à moins que tu veuille t'en charger fit elle en lui montrant la boite de pétard Rumple semblait réfléchir, il aurai bien choisis la deuxième option mais elle incluait de rentrer dans la maison pleine de chat pour y déposer les pétard et sa, il ne le pourrai jamais, c'était au dessus de ses moyens, quand à prendre un chat dans ses bras, c'était aussi impossible, pourtant il devait faire un choix

-quand tu veux fit Belle d'un ton goguenard ou bien on les garde tous ? qu'est ce que tu en dit ? fit elle joyeusement

-ok, sa va, passe moi ce rat puant fit il en enfilant ses gants noir

-c'est un chat Rumple un bébé chat ! fit elle ne lui fait pas de mal ! fit elle en le posant délicatement entre les mains de Rumple qui le tint sous les aisselle loin devant lui tandis que le chaton se débattait de cette position

-ramène le à toi ou sinon il risque de te sauter dessus quand j'allumerai les pétard fit Belle en entrant dans la maison

Rumple terrifier ramena prudemment le chat à lui qui le renifla comme un chien de chasse sur une piste, il tenta même de lui monter dessus, de passer sous sa veste, rumple trembler de la tête au pied, on ne lui referai jamais le coup c'était sur

-relax Rumple tu t'en sors super bien ! fit Belle en le regardant amusé empêcher le chat de lui monter sur l'épaule

-je te jure que si il me pisse dessus….fit Rumple, j'en fait de la viande en conserve marmonna Rumple entre ses dents, ses mains trembler violement alors que le chaton semblait se lover tout contre lui bienheureux.

Belle sortis de la maison en courant avant que les pétard fassent effet, elle eu juste le temps de reprendre le chaton qu'une marée de chat hurlant sortis de la maison en troupeau de bison. Rumple s'accrocha à Belle et ferma les yeux pendant que Belle rigoler

-c'est marrant on devrait réessayer ! fit elle

-c'est ça fit Rumple, sans moi ! fit il en entrant enfin dans sa maison vérifiant tout de même qu'il n'y ai aucun retardataire

Henri se présenta à la porte quelque minute plus tard, Belle avait réussi à attacher un nœud rouge autour du cou du chat qui faisait plein de galipette pour l'enlever en vain

-mais dit moi si ce n'est pas pour toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ce chat ? fit Belle alors qu'elle le donner à Henri qui le cacha dans son sac à dos, refermant la fermeture éclair, ne laissant que la tête du chat dépasser

-il va le manger bien sur fit Rumple qui se joignis à la conversation

-Rumple ! fit Belle bien sur que non il va pas le manger ! fit elle

-non ne vous en faite pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal fit Henri amusé de la conversation

-dommage fit Rumple qui se pris une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Belle se qui fit rire Henri

-non en fait je vais l'offrir à une amie, fit il, c'est son anniversaire et….j'ai pensé….que sa lui ferai plaisirs fit il rougissant

-laisse moi deviner fit Rumple il s'agit de Grace la fille de Jefferson ? Rumple avec un sourire en coin

-oui c'est ça fit Henri rouge comme une tomate mais comment vous savez que c'est elle ?

-tu viens tous les jours à ma boutique pour l'observer de la fenêtre à coter fit Rumple tu crois que je n'ai rien remarquer ?

-qui est Jefferson ? fit Belle

-le chapelier fou, fit Rumple et notre cher Henri semble avoir eu un coup de foudre pour son adorable petite fille, attention si elle te surprend dans ma boutique en train de l'observer elle risque de mal le prendre fit il

-mais non fit Belle, je suis sur que ce petit chat va lui faire énormément plaisirs, elle aime les chats ? fit Belle

-je pense que c'est surtout pour faire mieux que ce garçon de l'autre jour fit rumple avec un sourire narquois

-il lui a offert un bouquet de fleur ! les même fleurs que je voulais lui offrir en plus fit Henri d'un air dépité, la c'est sur, mon cadeau sera plus original que le sien ! fit Henri

-je te souhaite bonne chance Henri, et si tu sens l'annonce d'une baffe imminente pense à te baisser avant l'impact, sa peut faire mal fit Rumple

-Rumple franchement ! fit belle

-quoi, avec vous les femmes faut s'attendre à tout ! fit il

-c'est clair fit Henri tout à fait d'accord

-comment ça ? fit belle outré

-heu…je m'en vais moi fit Henri

-tu veux que je t'accompagne peut être ? fit Rumpel pas rassuré

-toi tu reste ici fit belle en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il tenter de fuir

-bonne chance monsieur gold fit Henri de son ton le plus mielleux riant d'avance

-tu disait quoi à propos des femmes ? fit Belle d'un ton suspicieux

-heu…et bien..mais tu sais toi c'est pas pareil fit il dans une piteuse tentative pour se reprendre,

-tu insinue que je suis pas une femme ?

-mais si mais…d'un côté il y a…les femme et de l'autre toi et toi ma parole on ta jamais dit que tu était d'une grande beauté fit il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement, elle répondit au baiser et se sépara de lui avec un sourire malicieux

-change pas de sujet Rumple ! je t'écoute ! ou je fait revenir tous les chats ! fit elle

-c'est vrai ? ils avaient l'air vraiment… mignon…ces petites bestioles fit Rumple pour échapper à l'explication mais Belle croisa les bras pas dupe, ok, ok, d'un côté il y a les femmes chiantes ! très chiantes, comme…..tiens mon ex femme par exemple, plus chiante qu'elle tu meurs ! mais tu meurs dans d'horribles souffrances tellement elle était….

-Ok ok ! c'est bon j'ai compris ! fit Belle en le coupant et de l'autre côté ?

-de l'autre côté, il existe un genre de femme, magnifique, merveilleuse, pleine de charme et de bonté, très intelligente

-vraiment ? sa existe ? fit Belle en se rapprochant de lui

-ha tu sais cette espèce de femme est vraiment très rare ! on ne sait pas à combien s'élève l'espèce pour le moment il se pourrait même qu'elle soit en voit de disparition tellement les collectionneurs parcours le monde pour les trouver, moi par contre j'ai eu la chance…d'en attraper une fit il en la prenant par la taille la collant contre lui à quelque centimètre de son visage, son nez pouvait toucher le sien

-Hann mais c'est une pièce exceptionnelle ça monsieur le collectionneur il faut y faire attention ! fit Belle

-mais j'y fait très attention ma chère, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux d'ailleurs le premier qui cherchera à me l'enlever périra dans d'atroce souffrance fit il

Belle plaça ses bras autour de son cou en souriant, son nez caressa le sien et elle l'embrassa, elle en avait connu des beau parleur, des poèmes et des homme qui chercher à lui faire la cour de gré ou de force, mais elle connaissait assez Rumple pour apprécier toute la valeur de cette déclaration, la valeur des mots qu'il lui disait et qui sonnais faux dans la bouche d'autre homme. Elle se blotti contre lui posant sa tête dans son cou, Rumple ferma les yeux un moment, savourant sa chance et le moment présent, puis ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

-et si je demander moi aussi un chat pour mon anniversaire fit soudain Belle

-BELLE ! fit Rumple pendant que Belle partis dans un fou rire


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut tous le monde ! revoici un nouveau chapitre ! je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews merci ! ça m'a fait très plaisirs de savoir que ma fic plaisait autant ! je suis désolé pour ce long retard j'ai eu quelque contre temps ! dont un syndrome de la page blanche qui a duré longtemps, une flémingite aigue et oui sa arrive lol et quand j'ai eu la lumière qui a fait tilt pour ce chapitre je suis tombé malade ! mais alors bien malade ! j'ai même cru avoir attrapé une grippe, je suis monté rapidement en fièvre et même si sa va mieux aujourd'hui je me coltine encore la crève lol tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre a failli ne pas voir le jour ! pour me faire pardonner il est assez long ! plus long que les autres je crois. Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres._

_La petite élyon_

_**Mode d'emploi**_

La vie s'écouler paisiblement à Storybrook, au restaurant de Granny, Emma, Snow, Ruby et Belle buvait tranquillement leur consommations en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de trucs de filles, Belle aimait beaucoup ce moment de retrouvaille entre copines en fin d'après midi quand elle avait terminer son travail, elle écoutait distraitement les conversations de ses amies et regarder avec un sourire perdu par la fenêtre le magasin de Rumple ou elle pouvait le voir négocier avec un client. Ruby l'avait remarquer et ne se priait pas pour la railler de temps en temps.

-Tu es vraiment accro n'est ce pas ? fit Ruby faisant tourner la tête à Belle qui revint rapidement à la conversation

-pardon ? fit elle

-je disait que tu es vraiment trop accro à ton homme, fit Ruby en montrant aux filles qu'on voyait le magasin de Rumple par la fenêtre

-ha laisse la tranquille fit Emma elle est amoureuse tan mieux pour elle fit elle

-il doit être sacrément bon pour que tu sois accro à lui comme ça fit Ruby d'un air taquin ce que les autre lui reprochèrent d'emblée.

-ho ruby je t'en pris ! fit Snow !

-on aller manger fit Emma en montrant l'assiette de petit gâteaux qu'elles avaient commandés

-bon à quoi ? fit Belle en toute innocence ce qui fit arrondir les yeux de ses amies de façon synchroniser

-tu plaisante c'est ça ? elle est bien bonne fit Ruby

-de quoi tu parle ? fit Belle qui ne comprenais pas ou Ruby voulait en venir, si Rumple était bon en quelque chose c'était assuré pour la valeur de ses sentiments envers elle, et….pour la magie, et plein d'autres qualités qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-ok fit Ruby n'en revenant pas, ou alors Belle l'avait mal comprise après tout elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de double vie dans sa tête, elle apprenait encore les usages de la vie dans ce monde. Je parlait de lit fit ruby en clignant de l'œil

-et ? fit Belle qui ne comprenais pas du tout

-heu….tu n'as…jamais fait…enfin tu vois quoi ? fit Snow en agitant les mains ne sachant comment lui expliquer ce que Ruby voulait dire, Emma pouffer de rire dans son muffin, c'était le scoop de l'année !

-vous dormez ensemble ? fit ruby soucieuse

-bien sur ! fit belle pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? fit elle agacé je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir fit elle, ne sachant si elle devait se sentir honteuse ou bien si c'était un blague de la part de Ruby

-ouah ! sa fait quoi ?….6 mois que tu vis maintenant à Storybrook et vous n'avez toujours rien fait ? fit Ruby effaré, avant bon, le vert je veux bien que sa soit pas ta couleur préféré mais maintenant qu'il est redevenu humain tout de même ! fit Ruby

-tu me parle une autre langue la Ruby tu peux me traduire en langage normal fit Belle encore plus effaré que Ruby

-je pense Ruby, que Belle est encore une innocente jeune fille ! fit Emma en prenant un autre muffin elle ne comprend donc pas ou tu veux en venir fit elle je pense qu'il faudrait lui expliquer quelque petite chose fit elle avec un grand sourire

-les filles ! non, on est à table et….ce n'est pas à nous de faire l'éducation de telle chose à Belle

-ha ouai et qui lui fera alors ? je pense majesté que vous êtes encore coincé dans vos vieux principes fit Ruby amusé ! comment veut tu qu'elle sache comment sa marche si personne ne lui en parle ?

-sa ne se fait pas ! fit Snow outré on ne parle pas de….ses choses la à une jeune fille, qui plus est une princesse !

-tu sais dans notre monde on en parle aux adolescents bien avant le mariage, ça fait partie de l'éducation ! fit Emma

-vraiment ? fit Snow tu te vois parler de…..ça avec…Henri par exemple ?! fit Snow scandalisé

-ha lui c'est pas pareil c'est un garçon fit Ruby, même dans notre monde ils sont éduquer à ça avant les filles qui apparemment son les dernières au courant fit elle en souriant à Belle qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout à la conversation

-et bien il est encore jeune pour l'instant mais quand il aura je sais pas 14ans je lui en parlerai, et de toute façon l'école le fera avant moi rassure toi !

-comment ? fit Snow, mais…je ne pourrai jamais enseigner…sa à des enfants ! fit elle

-normal tu enseigne à des petit fit Ruby la on te parle d'enfant…un peu plus grand ! nuance ! fit elle amusé

-mais sa reste des enfants ! fit Snow

-oui des enfants en âge de procréer fit Emma c'est très important qu'il soit au courant avec de faire une connerie ! fit elle

-à leur âge ?! voyons Emma ! fit Snow

-sa arrive beaucoup plus tôt qu'on ne le croit ! fit Emma

-STOOP ! fit Belle entre toute les conversations, expliquez moi ne suis perdu vous parlez de quoi ? fit elle

-et bien, nous parlons….de ce qui se passe, disons juste après le mariage….commença Snow

-ou bien avant aussi fit Emma

-Emma ! fit Snow

-quoi j'était pas marié quand je l'ai fait la première fois ! fit elle

-laissez tomber les filles, Belle on parle de sexe ! sa te dit quelque chose ! la nuit de noce ? bon sang mais tu devait pas être presque marié quand Rumple est venu t'enlever ?

-heu….si mais…je ne l'était pas encore Bégaya Belle qui s'était mise à rougir instantanément en comprenant pendant que Snow se frapper le visage avec une main, ce n'était pas une façon de dire les choses à une princesse.

-he ben c'est joyeux votre monde ! fit Emma des jeunes filles qui se marie sans savoir ce qui les attend le soir même ! c'est profond comme ignorance je pense ! j'imagine le traumatisme !

-non mais, on ne dit pas ça comme ça ! disons que l'on en parle pas voila ! une princesse ne doit pas s'entacher de ce genre de chose, elle doit rester pure pour le mariage fit Snow

-c'est complètement débile fit Ruby scandalisé, moi je pensait justement qu'avant leur mariage il y avait quelqu'un qui se charger de lui révélé tout ça, pour au moins qu'elle se sente moins idiote le soir du mariage ! je suis choqué ! fit Ruby

-pas autant que moi je te rassure ! fit Snow

-ok vous êtes toute choqué pour différentes raisons fit Emma, si on conclue tout ça, tu n'as encore rien fait, ou tenter avec Rumple c'est ça ?

-non fit Belle en cachant son visage dans son écharpe rêvant à un trou de souris

-comme elle est mignonne fit Ruby rigolant en voyant Belle se cacher

-au moins c'est un homme respectable fit Snow, tu vois comme certain j'aurai pensé que…

-que quoi ? fit Belle méchamment

-rien du tout fit Emma, il est patient c'est bien !

-tu voulais insinuer quoi Snow ? fit Belle

-tu sais qu'il existe encore des mauvaises langues qui n'aiment pas votre couple fit elle

-je sais mon père est en tête fit elle va y dit moi ! fit Belle à Snow qui garda le silence, ok Ruby ?

-certains disent que tu es…hum c'est insultant…la putain du dark one, mais ce ne sont que des racontars, oublie les, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre c'est complètement puéril fit Ruby voyant que Belle prenait mal l'insulte

-si tu savait ce qu'on disait de Ruby ou de moi fit Emma, laisse les parler fit elle

-vous avez raison après tout pourquoi m'abaisser à ces crétins fit elle en respirant un bon coup

-super ! mais je vais quand même t'éduquer sur le sujet fit Ruby

-Ruby ! fit Snow

-ha non elle n'y coupera pas ! fit Ruby, au moins quand sa lui arrivera elle sera au courant ! je comprend pourquoi ya plus de marmots dans les campagnes que dans les cours royales ! fit elle le temps que le retard sois comblé…

-ok 1 partout la balle au centre fit Emma pour calmer le jeux entre Snow et Ruby, Belle tu fait ce que tu veux ! Snow tu pense ce que tu veux, Ruby c'est très bien ce que tu vas faire ! maintenant silence ! à vos cafés les filles fit elle en prenant sa tasse qui venait d'arriver.

Les filles burent leur café en silence, quand elle vit arriver Ashley avec son bébé dans les bras, un peu essouffler, Emma lui fit signe et elle vint s'assoir avec eux

-qu'est ce qui t'amène ? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme fit Emma

-j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Alexandra fit elle

-pour la journée ? fit Ruby enthousiaste

-heu…..non, pour environs…15 jours fit Ashley

-15 jours ?! fit Snow mais pourquoi ?

-c'est…eux assez personnel, mais je ne trouve aucune Baby Sitter c'est terrible ! personne ne veut la garder, s'il vous plait les filles dite moi que l'une d'entre vous peux faire ça pour moi ! fit elle désespérer, pour 15 petits, tout petits jours

-nous on a déjà Henri on est complet, et puis avec un bébé qui pleure toute la nuit, Henri prépare des contrôles fit Emma

-je vois, Ruby ? fit elle en se tournant vers elle

-je…avec Granny on fait des horaires pas possible, on aura pas le temps de la garder, et puis, un bébé dans un restaurant c'est pas vraiment l'idéal fit Ruby d'un air désolé

-Belle alors ? fit Ashley

-hum…je ne sais pas fit elle

-je suis sur qu'elle ne dérangera pas Rumple, elle est très calme fit Ashley et puis la bibliothèque c'est un endroit calme et silencieux quand elle fera la sieste tenta t'elle

-mais je ne sais pas trop comment on s'occupe des bébés fit Belle j'ai un peu peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien fit Belle

-ho c'est pas sorcier tu sais fit Snow

-oui et puis Rumple a déjà eu un fils il me semble ? fit Ruby

-bon ok, ok je la prend ! fit Belle

-ho merci, merci, merci tu es un amour Belle je te revaudrait ça ! fit Ashley en sautant au coup de Belle

-est ce qu'il faut que je lui achète des choses ? fit Belle

-ne te tracasse pas pour ça je vais tout te donner, des changes jusqu'aux petits pots ! ho merci mille fois !

-tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? fit Emma

-rien de grave je vous le promet ! c'est juste un peu personnel, je vous raconterai plus tard les filles ! Belle suis moi je vais te donner tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour Alexandra fit Ashley tout excité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une baby Sitter

-heu…ok fit Belle en la suivant

-hey n'oublie pas Belle on a une petite formation à faire ensemble fit Ruby d'un air malicieux

-ha arrête de l'enquiquiner avec ça fit Snow elle n'aura pas le temps avec ce bébé

-t'inquiète pas on trouve toujours le temps ! fit Ruby

Belle suivis Ashley jusqu'à chez elle, dans l'entrée de sa maison deux valises étaient déjà prête, Ashley lui donna un gros sac rempli avec une sangle qu'elle passa par-dessus l'épaule de Belle avant de lui mettre sa fille dans les bras.

-voila tu es parée, dedans il y a tout ce qu'il faut, des changes, de la nourriture que j'ai faite moi-même dans des petits plats et des vêtements, je suis sur que vous aller bien vous amuser ! fit elle toute excité en embrassant sa fille sur le front, Belle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle pensait s'être fait avoir en beauté, il devait y avoir quelque chose de louche pour que tout Storybrook refuse net de garder cet adorable bébé.

-tu es…vraiment sure de toi ? fit Belle parce que je n'y connais rien aux bébés fit elle si jamais elle pleure sans raison qu'est ce que je fait ? ou si elle tombe malade ? fit belle un peu paniqué regrettant d'avoir accepter tout de suite, surtout que Rumple n'était pas encore au courant et ne porter pas Cendrillon dans son cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait fait enfermé dans l'autre monde.

-ne te tracasse pas, elle est très calme et puis si elle tombe malade il y a toujours l'hôpital de Storybrook, le Dr Whale se fera un plaisirs de t'aider ! fit elle bien ce n'est pas que je veux te mettre dehors mais je suis super pressé et très déborder alors bon séjour et bon courage ! fit elle en poussant presque Belle dehors avec le bébé de 1ans dans les bras qui gazouiller tranquillement.

-ok, à dans 15 jours fit Belle avant de s'en aller

Belle redressa un peu le bébé qui penchait dans ses bras, remonta la sangle du gros sac en tissus qu'elle avait autour de l'épaule et se dirigea vers la boutique de rumple

-aller du calme ! il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, hein Alexandra ? on va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? tu doit pas être plus compliquer à faire fonctionner qu'une télévision en numérique ? fit elle au bébé qui avait attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et qui en testé la texture avant de tirer dessus

-aïeux ! aller sois sage ma puce, ne me fait pas regretter mon nouveau boulot de Baby Sitter fit elle alors que la petite rigoler et retirer sur les cheveux de Belle pour l'entendre dire aie, Belle trouva rapidement un chouchou autour de son poignet et s'attacha les cheveux d'une main en maintenant le bébé de l'autre

-voila comme ça tu évitera de me tirer les cheveux ! fit elle bon nous y voila, attention les yeux fit elle en poussant la porte de la boutique de Rumple, celui-ci était en train de recoller un objet cassé avec une colle assez forte qui sentait mauvais, il leva les yeux sur Belle avec un sourire avant de se figer

-dit moi Belle sa ne t'a pas suffit de vouloir adopter un chat maintenant tu veux adopter un bébé ? fit il surpris en faisant le tour de son comptoir pour l'embrasser.

-non, je me suis fait avoir en beauté par Ashley et me voila Baby Sitter de cette petite fille pour 15 jours ! fit elle

-QUOI ? 15 jours ? mais…mais comment a tu fait ? tu as perdu un pari ou quoi ? fit Rumple hébété et surtout un peu agacé du fait de devoir cohabiter avec le bébé de Cendrillon et puis tu y a pensé on est pas équiper pour accueillir un bébé ! fit il

-ne t'inquiète pas elle m'a tout donné dans ce sac fit elle, et puis sa doit être très sorcier de s'en occuper, tu t'es bien occuper de ton fils quand il était bébé

-oui mais je n'avais pas le choix ! fit il

-et bien moi non plus ! je n'ai pas eu le choix, je trouve sa louche quand même que toute une ville refuse de s'occuper d'elle

-ça doit être une teigne comme ça mère fit il

-Rumple ! c'est un bébé fit elle outré

-sa n'empêche pas ! répliqua rumple

-elle n'a que un ans ! fit elle

-sa apprend vite tu vas voir ! fit il aller viens rentrons parce que sa ne doit pas rester dehors ce genre de chose, dans quelque minutes sa va se mettre à pleurer sa va être l'enfer ! fit il

-Rumple ! comment tu parle d'un bébé ? franchement tu me choque la !

-c'est pas n'importe quel bébé Belle ! c'est celui de cette petite dinde écervelé qui m'a fait enfermer pendant pas mal d'années je te signal

-tu n'as toujours pas digéré n'est ce pas ?

-non et c'est pas demain la vieille !

-aller sa mère est coupable mais cette petite chose n'y est pour rien, fait un sourire a Alexandra fit Belle en approchant le bébé de Rumple

-Bouh ! fit il d'un ton menaçant au bébé, il vit sa lèvre trembler un moment puis à son grand étonnement elle éclata de rire

-hé bien on peut dire que ta la côte auprès d'elle

-n'importe quoi, cette môme est encore plus bête que je le pensait

-ne dit pas ça elle apprécie ton sens de l'humour au moins fit elle

arriver à la maison Rumple fouilla dans sa cave au trésor pour en trouver un berceau en bois, elle était assez étonner de ce qu'il pouvait accumulé comme objets. Il fit apparaitre du linge avec un sort et belle y déposa la petite dedans

-bien ! tout vas bien, tu vois c'est pas la mort fit elle en regardant la petite gazouiller dans le berceau en manipulant une peluche que belle lui avait donné

-parce que tu crois que c'est que ça un bébé ? fit rumple avec amusement

-et bien on verra c'est la première fois que je m'occupe d'un bébé alors…fit Belle satisfaite les mains sur les hanches

-et ben sa promet ! fit il

-mais tu vas m'aider n'est ce pas mon petit chéri d'amour très serviable et toujours prêt à sauver une demoiselle en détresse ? fit elle avec une mine suppliante et des yeux de biche

-ta toujours les bon mots n'est pas ? fit il alors qu'elle s'avancer vers lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'approfondir, elle lui avait manqué pendant cette journée.

Et sinon comment c'est passé cette réunion entre filles ? fit rumple vous aviez l'air de bien discuter je voyait de la fenêtre fit il d'un air narquois

-ha….heu oui fit Belle en devenant soudain toute rouge se souvenant des paroles de Ruby et bien on a parlé de….trucs de filles fit elle

-de trucs de filles ?

-tu peux pas comprendre ! fit elle d'un air courroucé c'est pour les filles

-ok ok ! fit il en passant ses mains sur ses hanches et en en déposant quelque baisers dans son cou qui la fit frémir, les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se sentis toute bizarre, un peu comme si elle avait de la fièvre, la petite se mit soudain à pleurer sans raison ce qui coupa le couple.

-qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive elle s'est fait mal ? fit Belle qui se précipita vers le berceau pour comprendre, tout aller bien i peine quelque seconde

-hum…je pense qu'elle a tout simplement faim fit Rumple en regardant la pendule de la cuisine, tu sais ce qu'elle mange au moins ? fit il en la voyant déposer le gros sac sur la table

-oui, sa mère a préparer des petits plats elle-même fit elle en sortant les petites boites remplis de légumes en purées

-non sans déconner Cendrillon qui sait cuisiner ? j'en reviens pas fit Rumple faussement choqué avant de se prendre un coup de torchon de la part de Belle

-arrête tes pitreries veut tu ? fit elle regarde il y a même les jours marqués sur chaque boites, elle est méthodique ! fit belle

-ou alors complètement barjo oui ! elle a peur d'oublier de la nourrir pendant une journée ou quoi ?

-Rumple ! tu veux lui donner à manger ?

-surtout pas !

-ok alors arrête de faire le pitre ! essaie de la calmer tiens avec ton humour légendaire fit belle qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la petite geindre de plus en plus fort, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre, elle fit réchauffer la boite correspondant au bon jour au micro onde pendant que rumple partait dans une conversation sans queue ni tête avec le bébé qui le regarder avec de grand yeux rond, belle soupirer en rigolant, sa aller être du sport pendant ses quelque jours. Le micro onde sonna et elle en sortis l'assiette, elle pris une cuillère et commença à lui donner, la petite avala goulument la purée verte

-c'est étrange comme mixture sa sent mauvais fit Rumple d'un air septique voyant Belle qui prenait plaisirs à faire manger le bébé

-elle est mignonne elle adore ça c'est ce qui compte fit Belle attendri

-c'est tu au moins ce que c'est ? fit il

-hum….une purée, avec….des trucs verts ? risqua-t'elle

-elle aurai pu lui faire une purée à la mort au rat que tu ne vérifie même pas ! fit Rumple amusé

-voyons elle ne ferai jamais ça ! je lui fait confiance après tous c'est ça fille fit belle qui gouta une cuillérée de la mixture, POUAH ! fit elle en faisant la grimace c'est atroce !

-qu'est ce que c'est ? fit il

-goute tu verra fit elle en lui donnant la cuillère, il la pris alors que Belle regarda en dessous de la boite à la recherche d'un indice

-quelle horreur ! fit il et elle aime ça ? mais c'est une véritable bouche d'égout cette gamine fit il en reposant la cuillère

-purée de fenouille ! lu Belle en dessous de la boite, beurk ! fit elle, bon ba on va pas la plaindre si elle aime ça chacun ses gouts ! fit Belle en prenant une nouvelle cuillère pour lui donner la fin de sa bouillie

-c'est répugnant ! fit Rumple

quelque minutes plus tard la petite fille dormait déjà dans son lit, Belle la guettait prés du lit

-laisse la elle va pas s'envoler ! elle sait même pas marcher ! fit rumple qui arriva derrière elle pour l'enlacer

-tu crois ? fit Belle en rigolant et maintenant on fait quoi ? fit elle

-maintenant tu attend le prochain round fit il en déposant des baisers sur une de ces épaules découverte.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Rumple et Belle regardait un film enlacer quand la petite se réveilla et se mis à pleurer bruyamment

-et c'est repartis fit Rumple

-bon sang c'est toujours comme ça ? fit Belle en se levant à contre cœur se défaisant de la chaleur bienfaisante de son homme

-tu crois qu'elle a d'autres moyens de communiquer ? fit Rumple

Belle arriva prés du berceau et sentis une odeur bizarre

-Rumple sa sent étrangement mauvais fit elle en soulevant l'enfant à bout de bras vient voir fit elle à Rumple qui se leva

-hum je pense que la bouillie à du finir son tour du monde ! fit il avec un sourire narquois

-ho non, tiens prend la ! tu t'y connais toi en bébé fit il en donnant la petite à Rumple qui la pris à bout de bras

-ha non ! je peux pas faire ça ! fit Rumple paniqué en rendant l'enfant à Belle

-mais pourquoi ? fit Belle en reprenant l'enfant je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire !

-il faut lui changer sa couche ! fit Rumple

-alors va y, c'est toi qui a eu un fils ! fit elle en lui rendant l'enfant qui s'amuser de la situation

-c'est pas à moi de faire ça ! tiens c'est toi la fille ! et tu vas apprendre vu que tu sais pas ! fit il en lui rendant le bébé

-mais c'est toi qui va me montrer fit elle en lui donnant encore le bébé

-bon stop elle va finir par vomir, je veux bien le faire mais tu viens avec moi ! fit il

-ok ! sa marche fit Belle

Rumple emmena la petite avec lui dans la salle de bain, Belle le suivis avec une couche propre à la main et des lingettes que sa mère avait mis dans le sac

-bon maintenant opération délicate fit Rumple en déshabillant la petite délicatement

-bon aller fit Belle qui s'impatienter, enlève lui tout ça ! tu déshabille un bébé pas une nana !

-c'est une fille je te signal ! fit il d'un ton narquois

-ok je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire, dépêche toi qu'on retrouve le silence fit Belle alors que les pleurs du bébé augmenter

Rumple arriva à la couche et la regarda perplexe, dans ses souvenirs de jeune père il n'avait jamais vu pareil model de couche

-heu…qu'est ce que je suis censé faire la ? fit Rumple qui chercher une ouverture elle est ou l'épingle ? fit il de mon temps on avait des couche en tissus

-on dirait que sa été fabriquer sur elle fit Belle qui chercher avec Rumple

-attend je vais chercher des ciseaux ! fit il

-non regarde ya des autocollants ! fit elle

-c'est la déco ça !

-j'en serai pas si sur si j'était toi regarde on dirait bien une ouverture fit Belle parmi les pleurs incessant de la petite

-mais non regarde ! fit Rumple qui tira sur les deux attaches, la couche se défit d'elle-même ha oui ta raison fit il

-haaa ! ta vu ! alors c'est qui la boss ici ? fit elle faisant une danse de la joie

-à toi l'honneur la boss ! fit Rumple en lui laissant sa place

Belle tira sur la couche pour l'enlever et ils poussèrent tous les deux un cri d'horreur alors que la petite continuer de pleurer

-HO MON DIEU ! fit Rumple en se bouchant le nez, Belle avait reculer vers le mur en se cachant la bouche de sa main

-qu'elle horreur ! fit elle

-c'est une arme de destruction massive ça ! mais comment c'est possible ? elle n'a pas mangé assez pour produire un truc pareil ! fit Rumple en toussant

-bon aide moi il faut nettoyer tout ça ! fit elle en prenant plein de lingette en même temps

-ha non moi j'y touche pas ! fit Rumple mon rôle s'arrête ici, c'est pas un bébé c'est un mutant ! il lâche des bombes c'est pire que mes poisons ! fit Rumple en sortant de la salle de bain pour respirer dehors

-déserteur ! cria Belle de la salle de bain, elle tenta d'éliminer ce qu'elle pouvait avec les lingettes mais bientôt elle fut à court et la petite continuer de pleurer inlassablement. Alexandra soit mignonne arrête de geindre je t'en pris ma tête va exploser ! Rumple ! je t'en pris je m'en sors plus la ! fit elle

Rumple revint dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Belle avec cette chose venu d'une autre planète, bon sang son fils n'était pas comme ça quand il était bébé ou alors il avait sérieusement perdu la mémoire depuis ces derniers siècles ! il pris la petite à bout de bras et la mis au dessus de la baignoire

-allez prend la pomme de douche et va y fit il en la tenant au dessus la baignoire

-ok fit elle en aspergeant la petite avec de l'eau, super sa marche ! fit elle en voyant l'efficacité de la pomme de douche

-tu crois vraiment qu'on va tenir 15 jours ? fit Rumple

-je me demande comment elle fait ? tu crois qu'elle a oublié de nous donner le mode d'emploi ? fit Belle songeuse

-en tout cas trouve celui pour la faire taire je vais saigner des oreilles si sa continue fit il

-elle n'arrête pas de pleurer pourtant on l'assassine pas fit Belle agacé

-et c'est pas l'envie qui manque croit moi ! fit il

-Rumple ! elle a peut être un problème fit elle

-ça c'est certain ! fit Rumple ! il faudrait la faire rire sa changerai ! fit il

-la faire rire ? ok, fit Belle en dirigeant la pomme de douche sur Rumple

-Hey ! fit il soudain arrosé, la petite arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et se mit à rire à plein poumon !

-mais c'est ça la solutions ! tu lui a tapé dans l'œil, tu es son souffre douleur fit elle en continuant de l'arroser

-tu plaisante j'espère ! fit il en tentant d'éviter les jets d'eau

-hooo regarde Alexandra ! tonton Rumple il est tout trempé tiens ! et tiens ! et encore tiens ! sa c'est pour m'avoir laissé toute seule dans la salle de bain ! fit Belle en se vengeant sur lui l'arrosant complètements

-arrête je vais me noyer la ! fit il et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui tiens le petit monstre fit il en montrant le bébé

-allez c'est bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui fit elle en prenant le bébé des main de Rumple pour l'habiller, après avoir trouver comment on mettait cette fichu couche un autre problème survint

-Rumple ! appela belle

-quoi ? fit il encore tout trempé une serviette à la main

-heu…les attaches….elle ne tiennent pas ! fit Belle en montrant les autocollants qui se décoller tout seul, il faut trouver une solution si elle nous relâche une nouvelle bombe sans attaches étanches sa va être le film d'horreur ! fit Belle

-bouge pas je reviens ! fit il en partant de la salle de bain pendant que belle attraper les petites mains d'Alexandra pour jouer avec

-t'inquiète pas Alexandra, tonton Rumple est le roi de la débrouille il va trouver une solution ! ha non Rumple ! fit elle en voyant ce qu'il avait ramener

-Ba quoi ? ya rien de mieux

-du scotch ! non mais vraiment !

-pas n'importe quel scotch ! du chatterton ! c'est hyper solide elle pourra lâcher autant de bombeS qu'elle voudra la couche ne lâchera pas ! fit il

-on peut pas scotcher une gamine avec ça !

-désolé j'ai que du noir, il font pas encore de rose au magasin ! fit il en tirant un bout, ta une autre solution ?

-ok va y mais ne serre pas ! fit elle ho lalala ! on a intérêt à pas lui rendre dans cet état la, sinon Ashley va pété un câble ! on est vraiment nul fit Belle

-hey mon fils a atteint l'âge adulte ! alors pas de commentaire ! c'est ça le système D ! fit il

-ouai ba on se demande comment ! fit belle les main sur les hanche pendant que Rumple faisait le tour de la taille du bébé avec son chatterton

-je pensait que s'occuper d'un bébé c'était innée chez les femmes ! fit il en ricanant

-tu veux la couche sale sur la tête ? fit Belle en boudant

-non merci ! même pas en terreau pour le jardin ! voila ! terminer, emballer c'est pesé ! terminus tous le monde descend alors c'est qui le boss ? fit il en sortant définitivement de la salle de bain, jouant avec son rouleau de chatterton pendant que belle lui faisait une grimace de mauvaise foi derrière son dos

une fois le bébé propre et habillé, Belle la coucha dans son berceau, elle trouva quelque jouet dans le sac que lui avait donné Ashley et les mis tous dans le berceau pour être tranquille, puis rejoignis Rumple dans la chambre qui était en train de changer sa chemise trempé devant l'armoire.

Elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte en le voyant torse nu, la chaleur montait en elle et elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce que Ruby lui avait dit ce matin. elle adorait le voir torse nu au Dark Castle, et encore plus à Storybrook, il lui faisait tourner la tête sans le vouloir, ok Belle on se calme se dit elle, avant de lui sauter dessus il faudrait peut être….attendre que Ruby lui donne le mode d'emploi ? elle pesa le pour et le contre quelque petites minutes, si il avait le don de lui mettre les hormones en fusion, elle était incapable de savoir quoi faire dans pareil situation. Elle compris vite pourquoi Ruby était effarer qu'on ne lui ai rien dit ! merci papa pensa t'elle en grinçant des dents, oui finalement elle allait attendre sagement que Ruby lui en dise plus sur le sujet, elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Rumple qui avait remarqué qu'elle était resté fixé sur lui, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

-dit donc c'est moi que tu admire comme ça fit il

-non, bien sur que non fit belle j'admirer le lampadaire derrière toi, fait gaffe il y a une sacré compétition entre lui et toi fit elle en pouffant de rire devant sa tête

il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, hésitant mais doux avant qu'elle prenne complètement possession de ses lèvres

-tu ne vas être jaloux d'un lampadaire non ? fit belle amusé

-moi ? non, dès ce soir ce truc sera à la benne fit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-je m'en doutait fit elle en caressant son nez avec le sien,

elle fit glisser doucement ses mains sur son torse, il ferma les yeux un instant savourant la caresse il était rare qu'elle s'aventure à se genre de chose mais après tout leur couple évoluer lentement, lui apprenait à se faire confiance, il pensait ne pas mériter belle, et pourtant elle était bien la chaque jour, dormant dans son lit, chaque nuit, emplissant la maison de son rire et de ses paroles. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles, même quand elle n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

elle descendit ses mains au niveau de ses abdos, la chaleur lui monter au visage et elle était sur d'être rouge comme une pivoine, elle se sentait toute petite, et toute fragile entre ses bras puissant, il déposa quelque baisers dans son cou remontant jusqu'à son oreille. La petite Alexandra choisis ce moment la pour pleurer bruyamment, Belle soupira, pendant que Rumple souriait ironique

-qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien avoir encore ? fit belle en se détachant de Rumple à contre cœur, pour aller voir

-j'enfile quelque chose et j'arrive fit Rumple qui soupirer lui aussi, quel bonne idée à eu Ashley de leur donner sa fille à garder, il soupçonner même que ce soit un complot contre eux pour troubler leur tranquillité, il arriva quelque minutes plus tard au salon, l'enfant était toute rouge et ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir dormir

-la franchement je sèche fit elle, elle a mangé, elle est changé, elle ne manque de rien et elle pleure ! fit belle

-peut être que sa mère lui manque fit il

-on ne peut rien pour elle dans ce cas la

-attend une minute elle ne ta pas donné de bouchon magique la ? fit il en fouillant dans le grand sac

-de quoi tu parle ? fit Belle la petite dans les bras, tentant de la calmer

-ha voila ! fit il victorieux, une tétine fit il en la mettant dans la bouche de la petite qui s'arrêta instantanément

-haaa oui le bouchon magique fit belle heureuse d'une tel invention, mais au bout de quelque secondes le bébé recracha la tétine et se remit à hurler bon pas si magique que ça en fait fit belle ta une autre solution ?

-attend, les bébés on des doudous parfois fit il en se replongeant dans le sac, il en ressortis une peluche étrange, qu'est ce que c'est….que ça ? fit il en sortant ce qui semblait être…un lapin au oreille interminable

-ho un lapin fit Belle en prenant la peluche qui avait du autrefois être blanche, regarde Alexandra un beau lapin fit elle lui montrant la peluche, la petit se cacha le visage dans le cou de belle et se remis à pleurer bruyamment elle n'en veut pas ! fit elle

-sa ne m'étonne pas ! ta vu la tête de ce lapin ! fit Rumple

-c'est un lapin rien de plus, bon il a un peu vécu j'admet fit elle amusé

-attend, j'en ai écrasé un la semaine dernière sous les roue de ma Cadillac il avait la même tête fit il en prenant la peluche par une oreille

-Rumple voyons ! fit belle amusé

-c'est un lapin écrasé en fait, en décomposition en plus fit il en reniflant la peluche, j'avais raison elle est complètements timbré la cendrillon ! fit Rumple avec dégout, je l'avait déjà dit autrefois que cette fille était barjo !

-Rumple arrête, c'est une peluche un peu vieilli c'est tout ! c'est pas un….cadavre de lapin voyons ! fit elle

-je peux peut être lui redonner une meilleur forme fit Rumple

-va y si sa peut la faire taire ! fit Belle qui en avait marre des pleurs de l'enfant

tenant la peluche d'une main, Rumple fit apparaitre un halo violet de son autre main, le bébé s'était soudain arrêté de pleurer pour regarder la scène, le lapin défraichi retrouva toute sa splendeur des premiers jour

-c'est mieux comme ça fit Rumple en donnant la peluche au bébé qui la tata du bout de ses petits doits curieux

-génial ! fit Belle, elle la remis dans son berceau, ferma la lumière et suivis Rumple qui avait décidé d'aller se coucher, il se faisait tard et ils avaient chacun des responsabilités et un commerce à ouvrir le lendemain matin.

la nuit fut chaotique, la petite s'était remise à pleurer, elle fut changer plusieurs fois avec succès, Belle avait enfin pris le coup, mais ne voulait absolument pas dormir, Rumple avait tenter plusieurs technique dont une spectacle de marionnettes qui fit beaucoup rire Belle qui ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour le Dark One parler avec des marionnettes au bout des mains, Belle chanta quelque chansons, mais rien n'y fit, elle semblait ne pas avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle

-et si on la laisser pleurer après tout ? fit Belle au bord de la crise de nerf

-comme tu veux mais on l'entendra de la chambre fit Rumple

-ok on a qu'a la prendre avec nous ! elle a peut être peur de se retrouver seule ! fit Belle

-ok, je prend le berceau, c'est vrai que c'était trop calme dans notre chambre fit il ironiquement avant de se prendre une tape sur l'épaule qui fit rire la petite quelque seconde

-en faite elle adore ça quand tu souffre fit Belle

-pas de pensées sado maso s'il te plait ! fit Rumple outré sous le sourire de belle

une fois dans la chambre, la petite cessa de pleurer, mais avait les yeux grand ouvert, et pleurer dès que l'on fermer la lumière, Rumple avait essayer de faire apparaitre une veilleuse magique avec des petites flamme bleu qui flottait mais Alexandra n'en avait rien à faire.

Vers 6h du matin, Belle et Rumple était assis sur le bord du lit, et semblait dormir debout, la lumière était toujours allumé et belle chanter une petite chanson du bout des lèvres, Alexandra fini par s'endormir et Rumple poussa un profond soupir, enfin ! il allongea son dos sur le lit, gardant ses pieds prés du bord, et mis ses mains sur son visage, il avait les yeux brulant de fatigue, quel galère cette petite.

Belle cligner des yeux n'en revenant toujours pas, puis le réveil se mit à sonner bruyamment, et Alexandra se réveilla en pleur et en cri, Belle poussa elle aussi un petit cri entre le désespoir et la crise de nerf en tapant des pieds par terre, Rumple se redressa et enlaça Belle dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit et ils devaient aller travailler, ils avaient convenu que Belle emmènerai le bébé à la bibliothèque

-aller courage Belle, on est samedi on ne travaille que le matin courage ! aller il faut se lever fit il à belle qui pété un câble complètement

-j'en ai marre ! j'en ai marre ! je vais la tuer, l'étrangler dans son berceau ! en faire de la charpie ! fit Belle

-Belle ma douce, c'est un bébé, tu ne voudrait pas que j'enregistre ce que tu dit ? fit il mi amusé mi choqué des propos de belle qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Elle leva un regard noir, rougis et fatigué vers lui et il s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, il se leva pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner solide afin de tenir cette matinée. Il garda quand même un œil sur Belle qui avait maintenant déclaré la guerre à Alexandra.

Vers 8h du matin, belle était installé à son comptoir à la bibliothèque, Alexandra dormait dans un couffin poser à côté d'elle sur le comptoir, elle semblait dormir debout tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Ruby fit son entrée toute joyeuse

-Salut Belle ! fit elle et salut adorable bébé fit elle en se penchant sur le couffin, ho elle dors ? fit Ruby

-oui et c'est pas trop tôt fit belle en mettant sa tête dans ses bras sur le comptoir

-oula toi tu n'a pas dormis de la nuit fit Ruby

-je ne suis pas la seul, Rumple non plus, cette petite est une teigne ! fit belle

-allons allons ! fit Ruby ce n'est qu'un bébé effrayé séparé de sa maman

-ouai ba sa maman est prié de la récupéré au plus vite ! fit belle, parce que je m'en sors pas du tout, on s'en sors pas du tout ! c'est l'enfer !

-bon, il faut que je te change les idées ! fit Ruby d'un ton joyeux, je t'ai ramener quelque chose regarde

-des bouquins ? sérieusement on est dans une bibliothèque tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez des bouquins ? fit belle en relevant le nez sur la pile de livre que Ruby venait de poser

-ce ne sont pas n'importe quel bouquins ! fit Ruby tu te souviens que tu me dois une formation ? fit elle

-et qu'est ce que c'est comme bouquins ? fit elle en prenant un livre au hasard, elle l'ouvrit et le referma aussitôt, un livre obscène ! fit elle en le reposant

-non ! un livre de SVT ! tout est expliqué en détail fit Ruby fièrement c'est le meilleur moyen de comprendre

-tu es sérieuse la ? fit belle en rouvrant du bout des doits le livre qu'elle avait posé

-il y a des schéma, des explications, je t'en pris quelque un, ils explique très bien !

-c'est….fit belle qui grimacer

-si tu arrive à passer le cap des bouquins je te montrerai autre chose fit elle ils sont à toi, promet moi que tu vas y jeter un coup d'œil

-sinon quoi ? fit elle

-je te force à les lire à voix haute fit Ruby

-surement pas ! fit belle toute rouge et tu crois vraiment que je vais emmener ça chez moi avec un bébé à la maison…

-elle comprend rien pour l'instant fit Ruby

-et Rumple sous mon toit ? oui bien sur ta tout à fait raison fit belle ironiquement

-ha j'avais pas pensé à lui fit Ruby

-oui détail important on peut pas le louper dans une maison il est plutôt du genre encombrant comme meuble de décoration fit elle avec sourire ironique

-ha sa va ta qu'a….le feuilleté pendant tes heures de creux au boulot ! bon je doit y aller Granny m'attend et te fait pas choper fit Ruby en sortant de la bibliothèque

Belle soupira, elle était décidément trop gentille, à tout accepter elle s'attirer un nombre d'ennuis atteignant des sommets parfois, elle fit une petite pile avec les livres, les poussa sur le côté et plongea sa tête dans ses bras, elle avait terriblement sommeil et ses clients pour l'instant lisait tranquillement.

Rumple de son côté n'était pas en reste, il dormait debout complètement, il décida d'avaler un café bien fort après s'être cogné violement la tête à une porte de placard mal fermée, il était d'une humeur de chien se massant la tête et soufflant sur son café bouillant. Emma rentra dans le magasin et remarqua immédiatement sa mine fatigué

-alors le bébé vous donne du fils à retordre fit Emma avec amusement

-un amour fit il ironique, que puis je faire pour vous ? fit il

-je cherche un petit rigolo qui a piqué à l'étalage du supermarché, j'ai beau cadré la ville je ne le retrouve pas fit elle

-et vous croyez que je l'ai caché dans mon chapeau peut être ? fit il agacé

-vous ne portez jamais de chapeau fit Emma avant de pouffer de rire puis de s'arrêter devant la mine sombre du dark one qui n'avait pas envie de rigoler ce matin hum…désolé, David m'a dit que vous êtes capable de créer….un sort de localisation….sur un objet pour retrouver quelqu'un fit elle

-avez-vous un objet qui a appartenu à ce chenapan fit Rumple la main tendu

-oui il a lâché ça derrière lui fit elle en lui donnant un walkman et des écouteur

Rumple agita la main dessus et le walkman se mis à scintiller de couleur jaune,

-bonne chasse au trésors fit il en lui rendant l'objet

-et qu'est ce que je vous dois en échange ? fit Emma surprise qu'il ne lui ai rien demandé

-une solution pour faire attirer l'attention d'un bébé suffisamment longtemps pour faire une sieste fit il en baillant

-les dessin animé ! fit Emma les gosse adore ça ! fit elle

-les quoi ? fit Rumple incrédule

-les dessin animé ! c'est des émission pour enfant qui passe à la télévision essayer la chaine 18, c'est Gulli toute la journée

-c'est qui ce Gulli ? fit Rumple

-des heures et des heures de tranquillité ! fit Emma avant de partir

Belle ouvrit un œil, cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle sommeiller mais la position était complètement inconfortable et l'empêcher de dormir complètement, Alexandra dormait toujours à poing fermé, elle regarda aux alentours, encore beaucoup de lecteurs silencieux mais aucun n'était prêt à partir avec un livre, elle soupira bruyamment et se redressa, elle pris un des livres que Ruby lui avait donné et commença à le feuilleté avec curiosité, après tout elle n'allait pas avoir peur d'un livre !

plus elle lisait plus elle devenait de plus en rouge, elle ne savait même pas si il y avait une autre couleur que le rouge mais elle atteint avait son apogée, elle avait très chaud aussi, pourquoi avait t'elle décidé de commencer cet apprentissage ? voir tout ces schéma d'anatomie masculine et féminine ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, surtout quand elle se rappeler tout ces moment de câlin avec Rumple certes chaste mais après ce qu'elle avait lu, elle ne pourrai plus le regarder comme avant. Elle fut interrompu par Granny qui arriva essoufflé à son comptoir un livre de recette à emprunter à la main, belle eu tout juste le temps de claquer son livre et de le faire tomber entre elle et le bureau par terre.

-ha belle, fit Granny je te chercher, je vais emprunter ce livre j'ai besoin d'une recette dedans fit elle, sa va ? tu as l'air fiévreuse tu es toute rouge ? tu es sure que tu n'est pas malade au moins ? tu sais que les bébé son de vrai nid à microbe dès qu'il attrape quelque chose il te le redonne aussitôt fit Granny empêchant belle d'en placer une

-heu…non je vais bien, et Alexandra aussi, le…le chauffage doit être à fond c'est pour ça fit elle en prenant le livre de Granny pour l'enregistrer

-ha bon ? je ne trouve pas fit Granny

-j'ai…heu…j'ai un chauffage sous le bureau bredouilla t'elle

-ha d'accord, oui effectivement, sa explique tes rougeurs fit elle en souriant, bien merci beaucoup belle, aller courage avec ce petit ange fit Granny en jetant un coup d'œil à Alexandra qui dormait toujours avant de s'en aller

belle soupira de soulagement, c'était moins une ! elle se pencha pour rattraper son livre et fit un signe de main à la fenêtre à Granny qui s'en aller sur le trottoir

-gnagnagna petit ange, je t'en foutrait moi des….fit en grommelant

-Belle tu peux enregistrer mon livre ? fit Henri qui venait d'arriver au comptoir

-oups ! heu oui, oui, ha un livre de pirate c'est sympas sa ! fit elle pour se rependre

-sa fait comment d'avoir un bébé chez soi ? fit Henri en regardant le couffin ou le bébé dormait

-et bien…comment te dire ? a tu un ami qui parle tellement qu'il te donne mal au crane ? fit elle

-oui j'ai une copine comme ça, elle parle, elle parle, tout le temps ! et elle s'arrête que pour manger ! défois j'en ai mal à la tête

-très bien ! et est ce que tu as déjà eu des insomnies ?

-oui sa m'est déjà arrivé

-ok alors un bébé c'est tout ça à la fois, sauf que sa parle pas sa pleure….tout le temps fit belle avec un sourire en lui tendant son livre

-alors pourquoi on en fait si c'est si embêtant que sa ? fit Henri

-tu le demandera à la propriétaire concerné fit belle avec un clin d'œil

du côté de Rumple celui-ci continuer sa matinée tranquillement non sans un cachet d'aspirine pour son mal de crane occasionné par la porte de placard, Emma quand à elle revint en colère dans le magasin de Rumple et fit violement sonner la cloche de l'entrée en claquant la porte, Rumple grinça des dents, il détesté qu'on maltraite sa petite cloche.

-que puis je pour vous Emma ? à moins que vous ne préfériez passer vos nerf sur ma petite cloche fit il en buvant une partie de son verre d'aspirine

-votre truc la…..sa marche pas ! fit elle rageusement en posant le walkman sur le comptoir

-vraiment ? fit Rumple, il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé fit il surpris

-il m'a amené à la mauvaise personne ! jusqu'à une dame qui faisait ses courses ! c'est détraquer votre magie ! vous avez besoin de sommeil en urgence ! fit emma en croisant les bras

-haaa fit il en prenant le walkman avec un sourire, voyez vous, je manque peut être de sommeil mais vous on sait ce qui manque la dedans fit il en posant un doit sur sa tempe

-comment ça ?! fit Emma en colère

-je vous avez demandé un objet lui appartenant ! ce walkman a été volé il vous a simplement ramener à sa propriétaire naturel fit il avec un petit sourire ironique devant l'air boudeur d'Emma alors deuxième round ? fit il en tendant la main

-il y avait ça aussi fit elle en tendant une écharpe en reniflant d'un air mauvais de s'être fait avoir

-bien espérons qu'il y ai au moins une chose qui appartienne vraiment à votre voleur fit il en renouvelant le sortilège sur l'écharpe avant de lui rendre, bonne chance shérif Swan fit il alors qu'elle lui arracher le tissus des mains avec un regard noir et si vous pouviez…éviter de casser ma cloche fit il alors qu'Emma claquer violement la porte faisant tomber la petite cloche par terre

-raté ! fit il agacé, combien de fois faudra t'il que je leur dise ? se dit il en faisant le tour de son comptoir pour la ramasser.

Quelque heures s'écoulèrent puis Belle et Rumple fermèrent respectivement leurs boutiques, en soupirant, arriver à la maison Belle déposa le couffin sur le lit de leur chambre et en ressortis sur la pointe des pieds en refermant la porte

-elle a dormis toute la matinée un vrai miracle fit Belle j'ai eu peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer dans la bibliothèque et toi ta matinée fit elle alors que Rumple se laisser tomber sur une chaise en fermant les yeux

-ho et bien une porte de placard en pleine tête et une miss Swan qui joue au gendarme et au voleur fit il

-ho mon pauvre chou fit en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant sur le front, tu t'es fait mal ? fit elle

-belle sa fait pas du bien une porte de placard en pleine tête fit il ironiquement en entourant sa fine taille de ses mains et l'attirant contre lui

-au moins tu était plus réveillé que moi fit elle j'ai somnoler toute la matinée fit elle en baillant bon si on mangeait ? fit elle alors qu'Alexandra se mis à hurler dans la chambre

-pourquoi tu as prononcé le mot manger ? fit il blasé par les pleurs du bébé

-il est 12h c'est légitime qu'elle est faim, je vais la chercher ! fit elle

les minutes qui suivirent furent un véritable désastre, le bébé n'avait visiblement pas très faim, Belle était à moitié recouverte de purée de légume et Alexandra continuer de pleurer constamment alors que belle tentait de la forcer à manger, Rumple alluma la télévision et trouva la chaine de dessins animés qui happa la petite pendant quelque moment mais qui ne lui permit toujours pas de manger

-bon sang ! elle a vraiment un problème cette gamine fit belle agacé en s'essuyant avec une serviette elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire rentrer la cuillère dans la bouche du bébé qui recracha le tout, belle soupira et abandonna, Rumple se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit un placard, il trouva un pot, l'ouvrit et répandit le contenu sur la tablette de la chaise du bébé, aussitôt la petite arrêta de pleurer et se mit à manger goulument ce qu'on lui proposer

-des chips ? fit belle dubitative

-des Priggles, au moins elle mange fit Rumple

-c'est la même chose, comment ta eu cette idée ? fit elle soulagé de la voir la petite manger toute seul sans rien dire

-sa vient de me revenir j'ai déjà vu sa mère faire les courses et en lui donner pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer fit Rumple

belle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement

-tu es mon héro fit elle en se collant contre lui et fourrant son nez dans son cou

-hey on a perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre fit il en la berçant dans ses bras, ils avaient vraiment besoin de sommeil

Ruby vint sonner à la porte quelque minute plus tard, Rumple vint ouvrir pendant que belle changer Alexandra

-je peux vous emprunter belle pour l'après midi ? fit elle d'une petite voix encore impressionner par le dark one

-Belle c'est pour toi fit il en refermant néanmoins la porte au nez de Ruby furieuse

-c'est qui ? fit Belle qui remis le bébé dans son berceau avec ses jouets

-Ruby qui veut t'enlever pour l'après midi fit il en grognant

-tu vas survivre ? fit elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres

-avec la 18 oui je vais survivre t'inquiète pas va y fit il

-merci mon chéri d'amour adoré fit elle avec un sourire

-sa va, n'en rajoute pas fit il amusé file ! et amuse toi bien

-tu fait pas de mal à la petite ok ? fit Belle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir après avoir attrapé sa veste et son sac

-ha te voila j'ai cru que….vu qu'il avait fermé la porte fit Ruby

-t'inquiète pas c'est sa politesse légendaire fit belle d'un air malicieux on va ou ?

-faire du shopping ! et boire un thé chez moi ! fit Ruby en tapant dans ses mains

-c'est partis allons y fit belle trop contente de s'aérer l'esprit

Ruby emmena Belle faire la tournée de plusieurs magasin la laissant essayer des vêtements à sa guise et lui en proposant d'autre

-sérieusement Ruby je ne me voit pas porter ça ! fit Belle en voyant le mini short et le chemisier décolté avantageux que Ruby lui donner

-essaie moi ça tu verra ce que sa donne ! fit elle en lui fourrant les vêtements dans les mains, elle retourna s'assoir sur une petite chaise juste à côté de la cabine sinon tu as eu le temps de lire mes livres ? fit elle malicieusement

-on va dire ça oui fit belle qui enfiler le short

-est ce que sa répond à la plupart de tes questions ? fit Ruby

-heu….comment dire ? c''est vraiment comme ça que sa passe ? fit belle avec une grimace

-tu es novice c'est normal que tu pense ça, oui sa se passe bien comme ça, ces livres te décrive le côté scientifique de l'affaire, il faut rajouter les sentiments par-dessus, le désir, le plaisirs….fit Ruby

-bon sa va, stop j'ai compris fit belle qui commencer à rougir

-aller montre toi ! fit Ruby en bondissant de sa chaise, belle sortis de la cabine sous le sifflement appréciateur de Ruby et ben belle tu es magnifique ! regarde toi fit elle en prenant belle par les épaules et la mettant devant un miroir, immédiatement elle détourna le regard, elle était trop dénudé pour être à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtement

-tu n'es pas sérieuse Ruby ? fit elle

-Belle, Belle, Belle, il va falloir que accepte que tu n'est plus une enfant ! tu es une femme, assume ta féminité bon sang ! tu es superbe

-non mais si je rentre avec une tel tenu c'est sur que la….

-tu vas lui plaire, c'est le but non ? fit Ruby en voyant belle déglutir

-je préfère rester moi-même plutôt que d'enfiler….ce genre de chose fit elle

-ok on va opter pour quelque chose de plus soft alors fit Ruby en fouillant dans les rayons

quelque heure de recherche plus tard, belle sortis affublé d'une ravissante petite robe blanche avec quelque fleur s'arrêtant au dessus du genou avec de fine bretelle laissant apparaitre un beau décolté, Ruby était fière d'avoir pu décoincer un peu belle. Elles rentrèrent toute les deux boire un thé, croulant sous les sac, Ruby avait décidé elle de refaire sa garde robe.

De son côté Rumple n'en revenait pas il avait une paix royale ! c'était une très bonne idée qu'avait eux Emma en lui indiquant la chaine pour enfant à la télévision, il avait même sortis la petite de son berceau pour la mettre sur le fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse mieux regarder la télévision, la petite absorber par la télé en laisser tomber régulièrement ses jouets sans se plaindre, lui était resté assis prés d'elle au cas ou, un bon bouquin à la main. Même si ces dessin animé était en train de le rendre fou avec ses histoire débile et ses bruitages sans queue ni tête il bénissait tout de même le créateur de cette invention.

Chez Ruby il n'y avait pas que Belle, Emma avait fini par les rejoindre quelque minutes plus tard

-oua oua oua ! belle tu es superbe comme ça fit Emma à Belle qui rougissa aussitôt, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer l'attention comme ça, en rentrant chez Ruby sur le chemin elles avaient même croisé un homme qui s'était retourné jusqu'au bout pour la regarder et elle trouvait ça gênant même si Ruby en rigolait et lui avait expliquer toute les subtilité du charme féminin.

-alors qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu voulais me montrer fit Belle prête à suivre le dernier échelon de la formation pendant que Emma surveiller la cuisson d'un gâteau dans le four.

-ceci fit elle en lui montrant une boite de dvd sans image, elle sortis le cd et le mis dans le lecteur

-pourquoi tant de secret ? fit belle amusé en regardant la boite transparente, que cache ce dvd ? fit elle

-et bien regarde ! fit Ruby en lançant le programme

Belle fut choqué illico et se cacha la tête dans un des coussins du fauteuil alors qu'Emma revenait avec le gâteau dans le salon

-ho non Ruby je t'en pris ! fit Emma choqué, tu peux pas lui montrer ça ! fit elle

-pourquoi pas ? après ça, le sujet n'aura plus de secret pour elle fit elle

-un film porno sans déconner et tu crois vraiment qu'après ça elle va tenter quoique ce soit ? fit Emma agacé en éteignant la télévision on regarde ça quand on est plus….mature Ruby ! pas quand on est une débutante

-mais elle se pose plein de question fit Ruby je veux l'aider au mieux ! comment veut tu lui expliquer mieux que ça ? fit elle choqué qu'Emma lui reproche son attitude

-les livres me suffisait Ruby fit Belle d'une petite voix

-mais les livres fit Ruby en soupirant sa t'apprend rien les livres, sa te montre juste la surface pas les détails

-mais j'avais peut être pas envie de savoir les détails justement fit belle d'une voix forte

-il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux découvrir par soi même ! fit Emma chaque relation est unique

-je suis désolé Belle, je me rend compte que je suis peut être allé un peu trop loin avec la formation fit Ruby en baissant les yeux

-ce n'est pas grave fit Belle en se radoucissant, tu m'a quand même beaucoup plus informé que ce que j'ai pu avoir quand je vivait comme princesse, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'aurai été ma nuit de noce si j'avais vraiment été marié à Gaston fit Belle avec dégout

-c'est vrai ? sa t'a au moins servis à quelque chose ? fit Ruby en retrouvant un petit sourire

-tu as joué un rôle de grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu fit Belle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie en remercîment, tu as même fait plus, parce que je n'ai plus de mère depuis ma petite enfance ! fit elle

-la tu me fait trop d'honneur Belle ! fit Ruby sincèrement touché

-et ne t'inquiète surtout pas Belle fit Emma, l'amour n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu voir dans ces film pornographique, ce sont juste…..des défouloir pour males en rut fit elle en remettant le dvd dans sa boite

-je pense que j'avais compris l'exagération fit Belle en pouffant de rire, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as enlevé les images de la boite, si jamais Granny devait tomber sur ça à la place d'un de ses films à l'eau de rose qu'elle raconte souvent….fit Belle en croisant le regard de Ruby et d'Emma avant qu'elles n'éclatent toute de rire

-ne me met pas ce genre d'image dans la tête fit Ruby dégouter à l'idée que sa grand-mère puisse regarder des films porno

-ha chacun son tour ! fit belle en rigolant, soudain son portable sonna, elle le sortis de sa poche et décrocha, ha Ashley comment vas-tu ? comment ça tu rentre dans quelque heures ? fit elle ha ok fit Belle et bien on t'attend fit Belle en raccrochant sous le regard inquiet de Ruby et Emma

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Emma un problème ?

-non, Ashley rentre plus tôt que prévu fit Belle toute contente ! haaaa je vais enfin pouvoir dormir ! fit elle

-préviens nous quand elle aura récupéré sa petite princesse, elle nous doit toujours une explication pour son départ précipité fit Ruby

-sa petite peste tu veux dire fit Belle en enfilant sa veste et en prenant son sac à main pour partir

-Belle c'est un bébé je suis choqué de t'entendre dire ça fit Emma amusé, surtout toi, encore Rumple je comprendrais fit elle en pouffant de rire

-et pourtant les rôle son inversé ! il a été super patient ! fit belle je suis fier de lui mais moi elle m'a fait craqué cette gosse et pas dans le bon sens du terme fit elle je suis bien contente qu'elle vienne reprendre cette petite.

-et ben si tu réagis comme ça tu es pas prête à avoir des enfant fit Ruby

-si j'en aurai peut être, mais ils ne seront pas comme cette enfant c'est certain ! fit Belle bon je vous laisse les filles je dois filer en vitesse

-allez file va voir si ton homme est encore en vie on ne sait jamais, peut être que bébé Alexandra la dévorer fit Ruby en gloussant

-image hautement improbable fit belle en ouvrant la porte sauf si tu en retourne le sens allez bye les filles fit elle en sortant en vitesse de chez Ruby pour ce rendre chez Rumple, la distance n'était pas trop longue et elle fut rentré en 5 minutes à peine, elle ouvris la porte et jeta son sac à main dans l'entrée, avant de commencer à rassembler les petites affaire d'Alexandra qui trainer un peu partout, arriver dans le salon elle se figea sur le seuil et resta un moment attendrit, la télévision était en marche, sur la chaine dessins animés, Rumple s'était endormie profondément dans le canapé et la petite s'était blottis contre son flan et regarder la télé les yeux grand ouvert. Elle s'approcha doucement du canapé

-Do ! fit la petite Alexandra en montrant de ces petit doit Rumple qui dormait

-oui il fait dodo fit elle, allez viens, ta mère va bientôt rentrer fit elle en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras mais la petite s'accrocha à Rumple en se mettant à hurler ce qui réveilla Rumple en sursaut

-hein ! quoi ? que se passe t'il ? la tortue et tombé dans le fossé ? fit il en se passant la main sur le visage pendant que belle rigoler

-toi tu as passé trop de temps devant les dessin animé fit belle en arrachant tout de même la petite à Rumple qui hurler toujours

-qu'est ce qu'elle as ? fit Rumple dont les pleurs lui vriller les oreilles

-apparemment mademoiselle à un faible pour toi fit belle avec une moue jalouse, mais sa ne va pas se passer comme ça, sa mère m'a téléphoner elle viens la rechercher ce soir fit belle

-ce soir ? fit Rumple c'est réel ou je suis en train de rêver ? fit il en se levant pour éteindre la télévision

-non c'est réel fit Belle en allant changer la petite pendant que Rumple essayer de fermer le gros sac rempli d'affaire de bébé, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentis et belle vint ouvrir sur une Ashley essoufflé et pressé

-ha Belle bonsoir, Alexandra est prête ? fit elle

-oui la voila fit Belle qui fut au ange de redonner ce petit démon à sa mère au fait qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé à tous les deux ? fit elle curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle était partis comme ça en cherchant une nourrisse désespérément

-ho..heu… en fait tu vois…avec Alexandra on a avait plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à notre couple alors on a décidé de faire un petit voyage fit elle en prenant sa fille dans les bras, mais sa s'est pas passé comme prévu alors on est rentré plus tôt fit elle

-ok je vois, mais pourquoi moi fit Belle en croisant les bras pas trop contente d'apprendre que Ashley s'amuser pendant qu'elle s'occuper de sa petite fille infernale.

-tu était disponible fit Ashley et puis tu n'as pas tout ces problèmes des gens qui vivent en couple fit elle

-je te rappel que je vis en couple fit Belle agacé

-vraiment ? fit Aslhey surprise tu sors vraiment avec le dark one ?

-tu croyait quoi que c'était mon valet de chambre peut être ? fit belle

-on ne sait jamais après tous la légende veut qu'on peut contrôler le dark one avec sa dague fit Ashley en réfléchissant un peu, après tous sa peut expliquer pas mal de chose fit elle

-comme quoi par exemple ? fit belle en colère

-ba comme le fait que tu vive avec voyons, qui serai assez folle pour pouvoir aimer un type pareil fit elle en rigolant

-ok alors tu vois la tu commence à sérieusement me chauffer les oreilles Ashley j'ai été assez gentille de garder ta môme qui soit dit en passant est assez infernal on a pas dormis de la nuit

-hey comment ose tu….fit Ashley

-tai toi ! fit elle en pointant un doit vers elle je n'ai pas fini ! tu va foutre le camp toi et tes connerie et te rentrer bien profond dans le crane que JE sors avec le dark one oui, et ne fait pas cette tête la parce que je te jure que ton mari va pas te reconnaitre ! fit elle en s'approchant à quelque centimètre d'elle noire de colère, Ashley recula de quelque pas

-tu es complètement malade toi fit elle faut te faire soigner ! à moins que personne d'autre n'ai voulu de toi fit elle d'un ton narquois avec de pousser un cri, et de reculer choqué, Rumple qui avait entendu ce qui se passer dehors était sortis

-qu'est ce qui se passe fit il en voyant Ashley une main sur sa joue et sa fille dans les bras, et belle qui tremblait de rage de la tête au pied

-elle…elle m'a giflé ! fit Ashley ! elle m'a giflé elle est complètement cinglé ! c'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça j'en suis sure fit elle en pointant du doit Rumple qui pris belle par les épaule

-je vais me la faire ! fit belle qui tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Rumple

-hey du calme chuchota Rumple à l'oreille de belle toi l'écervelé tu dégage de chez moi ou je te redonne l'apparence de clocharde que tu avait jadis ! tu n'as pas oublié j'espère fit il que c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu une princesse, puis une reine en épousant ton imbécile de prince, on avait passé un petit deal dans le passé….cendrillon fit il avec un regard méchant

-tu ne peux pas aimer un homme pareil fit Ashley encore sous le choc, pas après tous ce qu'il a fait fit il

-je sais ce qu'il a fait fit belle d'une voix forte et sa ta plutôt bien servis ce qu'il a fait pour toi fit elle

-c'est un monstre ! fit elle avant de s'en aller

Rumple du retenir Belle pour ne pas qu'elle aille la frapper une seconde fois

-laisse la parler, viens rentrons à la maison fit il en l'entrainant doucement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte

-c'est officiel je la hais ! fit belle, elle et son insupportable gamine ! fit elle

-le bébé n'y est pour rien fit Rumple c'est de son âge fit il

-non non crois moi je suis sur qu'elle l'a éduquer pour ça ! il y a plein d'autre bébé en ville et personne d'autre ne veut la garder. Je me suis fait piéger, c'était juste pour avoir le plaisirs de savoir si on sortait ensemble ou pas, et de me le cracher à figure fit elle encore énerver, elle enleva son manteau qu'elle n'avait pas encore enlever depuis le début de la soirée et l'accrocha dans l'entrée. Rumple en resta bouché bé

-quoi ? fit belle qui ne comprenais pas

-tu…tu es magnifique fit il

-tu me dit ça toute la journée Rumple fit belle amusé

-oui mais la plus que n'importe quel jour fit il

-ha oui c'est vrai ! fit belle qui avait oublié sa petite robe…plutôt affriolante l'après midi shopping

-je vais t'envoyer en shopping avec Ruby plus souvent fit il les yeux en l'air en sifflotant changeant de pièce

-attend une minute toi qu'est ce que tu insinue ? fit elle en le suivant jusqu'à la chambre

-mais rien du tout ! fit il en s'asseyant sur le lit elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur ses genoux, Rumple en fut surpris ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de belle d'être aussi entrepreneuse, elle se mis à jouer avec les bouton de sa chemise, il embrassa son cou, posant doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses la touchant à peine ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait à sa guise se retenant de passer ses mains sous sa robe, elle était magnifique dans cette tenu, et la présence de son décolleter au niveau de ses yeux aller lui faire perdre la tête.

Belle était encore remonter de son altercation avec Ashley et avait besoin de se calmer, seulement elle ne savait pas quel sentiment, elle avait une envie irrésistible de son homme, elle commencer à rougir quand elle pensait à tous ce que Ruby lui avait montré, mais sa n'entamer pas son courage, elle ne savait juste pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Rumple le devina et la guida un peu, l'aida à enlever sa chemise, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisse sous sa robes et la fit passer doucement par-dessus elle, elle frissonna un peu de se retrouver qu'en sous vêtement, mais n'était pas aussi gêner qu'elle l'aurai imaginer, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse réellement faire ça. Il l'attrapa par les hanche et la fit basculer sous lui rapidement, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de pouffer de rire, son nez toucha le sien et Rumple s'arrêta un moment hésitant

-tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? fit il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

-absolument ! fit Belle avec un sourire malicieux en répondant à son baiser, j'ai quelque théorie à mettre en pratique fit elle en rigolant

-ha je vois, Ruby et sa formation fit il

-comment tu sais ça toi ? fit belle surprise

-je lis assez bien sur les lèvres par une fenêtre de bar fit il malicieusement

-petit cachotier tu savais pourquoi Ruby était venu me chercher cet après midi fit elle en rigolant alors qu'il déposer quelque baiser enflammer dans son cou

-et bien on va voir si sa a porter ses fruits fit il avec un sourire carnassier

-niveau 1 fit elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le caresser, même pas peur fit elle malicieuse

-ha tu veux jouer ! tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a compté les points ? fit Rumple en fermant les yeux à ses caresse

-moui je me souviens surtout que j'avais gagné haut, très haut la main fit elle pour le provoquer

-c'est dangereux ce que tu dit fit Rumple en dégrafant son soutien gorge, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine qu'il pris le temps d'admirer, il posa ses lèvre dessus et belle frissonna, elle ferma les yeux et son souffle devint haletant, il descendit un peu plus bas, et passa sa langue sur ses mamelons qui commencer à durcir, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Je crois que ce soir c'est toi qui va perdre fit il

-on pari ? fit elle en serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, il en fut surpris et son souffle devint court, il ne pensait pas que Belle serait aussi entreprenante que ça, mais il trouva vite un point faible quand il enleva le dernier Rampart qui la séparer de sa nudité totale, il la vit trembler un peu, surtout ses mains autour de son cou, il ne la forcerai pas si elle avait trop peur, mais elle semblait vouloir continuer, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon pour le défaire, ce qui lui donna du fils à retordre vu que Rumple ne l'aider pas du tout trop occuper à embrasser son coup et ses sein et a promener ses mains sur ces hanches. Il prenait un malin plaisirs à la déconcerté, elle n'arriver pas à avoir de pensé cohérente tant ses baiser l'enflammer complètements. Elle parvint à le déshabiller complètement et ils se retrouvèrent à égalité, la belle perdit un peu de son courage, quand son bassin toucha le sien. Faire des câlins habiller c'était une chose mais se retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre c'en était une autre, Rumple le vit, sa lèvre inférieur trembler légèrement

-tu veux abandonner ? fit il

-n..non fit elle inquiète, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait simplement peur de l'acte en lui-même, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, après tout elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal, elle se souvenait de ce ruby lui disait, elle devait assumer son corps de femme, et c'était de la que venait sa peur, ses caresses sur ses hanches et sur ses sein lui faisait un peu peur parce qu'elle n'était pas habituer, parce que c'était trop intime, qu'on l'avait tenu dans l'ignorance, qu'on lui avait inculqué que son corps était tabou, que personne d'autre que son futur mari ne devait y toucher.

Rumple était doux, ce qui détendit Belle, de toute façon elle n'arriver plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit, elle commença à passer ses mains sur son corps, elle le connaissait habiller mais pas sans rien, du moins elle l'avais déjà vu par le passé torse nu, l'avait déjà touché pour autre chose que ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle se remémora tous les moment ou ils s'était retrouvé presque dans cette situation que d'occasion manqué pensa t'elle avec amusement. Elle retraça la courbe de ses abdos, caressa son dos, l'attira un peu plus contre elle, finalement ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça un homme, puis Rumple passa ses mains sur ses hanches, et la pénétra très doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui fouetta ses sens, Ruby avait raison on n'apprend rien dans les livres ! la sensation était grisante elle en voulait plus, elle ondula son bassin vers lui et il fit de lent va et viens, pour l'habituer doucement à sa présence en elle. Elle voyait des étoiles et son souffle devint hératique, Rumple aussi avait le souffle court, belle sentis même son cœur cogner violement contre son torse quand elle passa les mains dessus, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, l'attira contre elle, il accéléra ses mouvements lui arrachant des petits cri qu'elle n'arriver pas à contenir, elle n'essayer même pas de combattre, elle le savait ce soir c'était lui qui aller gagner.

Ashley quand à elle était rentré chez elle folle de rage, elle n'accepter pas du tout ce couple, et surtout pas le fait que belle l'ai giflé, elle avait encore du mal à croire en l'audace de la jeune femme, elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à son mari qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil

-et toi tu ne dit rien fit elle enragé contre son manque de réaction, cette perruche ma giflé ! fit elle

-peut être que c'était mérité ? fit il doucement

-pardon ? je crois que j'ai mal entendu fit Ashley menaçante

-arrête un peu tu veux ? tu l'a provoquer, tu l'as chercher, tu l'as trouvé fit il, en plus je dois te rappeler que si on est ensemble c'est quand même grâce au dark one fit il sans sa tu serai encore en train de nettoyer les sols chez ta belle mère ! fit il

-comment ? fit elle folle de rage alors ça j'y crois pas ! tu les cautionne en plus ? Ashley se leva pris son manteau et claqua la porte

elle fit un tour chez Granny ou elle trouva Emma Snow et Henri qui manger tranquillement et ruby qui faisait le service, elle leur raconta toute l'histoire et eu la même réaction que son mari

-attendez la, vous vous fichez de moi ? vous êtes tous de leur côté ? fit elle choqué

-tu fait partis des gens qui répandent des rumeurs sur ce couple alors qu'il n'ont rien demandé à personne et alors que certain aurai intérêt à le faire par rapport à ce que leur a fait le dark one toi tu lui doit toute ta vie de princesse et de maman, avoue que la c'est toi qui se fiche un peu de nous ! fit Henri avant que Emma lui donne un léger coup de coude, Ashley furieuse quitta le restaurant

-oua ! belle qui gifle Ashley je pensait pas l'avoir dévergonder à ce point fit Ruby en débarrassant les assiettes de la table d'Emma

-elle l'a poussé à bout faut la comprendre aussi fit Emma

-je n'aurai jamais pensé que Ashley puisse être aussi garçe ! fit Snow d'un ton penseur

-on est pas prêt de la revoir parmi nous fit Ruby, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse dire de telle horreur sur belle et Rumple

-il faut du temps, au début tout le monde pensait ça fit Snow

-si tout le monde arrêter de se mêler de la vie de tout le monde il y aurai moins de bagarre fit Henri en se penchant pour attacher du ketchup

-ta bien raison gamin fit Emma en l'ébouriffant un peu pendant qu'il se servait

le lendemain matin, Henri attendait avec Ruby devant la bibliothèque qui était fermé, ce qui était curieux car elle devait être ouverte depuis au moins 1 heure, Henri appela Emma

-moi aussi c'est fermé fit Emma devant la boutique de Rumple on est pas férié pourtant ? fit elle

Ruby piqua le téléphone des main d'Henri

-je pense savoir ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit, laisse tomber Emma aucune des deux boutiques n'ouvrira aujourd'hui fit elle avec un grand sourire

-je te vois venir d'ici fit Emma, sa pourrait être n'importe quoi ! fit elle

-je ne pense pas ! on verra bien tu veux faire un pari ? fit Ruby

-pari tenu ! fit Emma

-alors ça je vais le noter dans mes annales fit Henri la bibliothèque et la boutique de Gold fermé en même temps ! je me demande bien pourquoi ? fit il d'une voix innocente

-tu attendra tes 14ans pour les cours de SVT fit Ruby en le prenant par les épaules pour faire demi tour

-c'est quoi la SVT Ruby ? fit Henri

-ta mère me tuerait si je te le disait fit Ruby en rigolant

de leur côté, Rumple et belle s'éveiller doucement, Belle était blottis contre Rumple, elle s'éveilla doucement, la chambre était baigné de lumière par le soleil qui s'était levé, elle avait passé une nuit magique, elle se sentait différente, comme une autre personne, elle avait franchi un cap, elle se sentait plus adulte, même si c'était ridicule elle avait atteint l'âge adulte depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle remercie Ruby, inconsciemment sa formation l'avait forcé à se lâcher un peu et ils en étaient arrivé la, elle se retint de pouffer de rire en pensant à la tête que ferait son père si il savait. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec lui et s'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Rumple fini par se réveiller aussi, elle l'accueilla en l'embrassant passionnément, plus aucune barrière ni aucun tabou ne les entraver.

-bonjour toi fit il encore ensommeiller se demandant si ce qu'il avait vécu était réel ou simplement un rêve mais la voyant nu blotti contre lui il raya la mention rêve de son esprit tout ceci était bien réel, combien de fois en avait t'il rêver ? il ne comptait même plus.

-bonjour toi fit elle dit moi on aurai pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? fit elle en montrant l'heure sur le réveil

-hum…non je vois pas fit Rumple en souriant

-vraiment pas ? fit Belle en pensant à leur deux magasins fermé et au retard de bientôt 2h qu'il avaient

-c'est férié aujourd'hui fit il en la faisant basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser avidement sur tout le corps

-vraiment ? en quel honneur ? fit elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou et se collant à lui

-tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé fit il avec un petit sourire carnassier

-alors si c'est comme ça, je veux une revanche fit elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui

-mais quand tu veux ma merveilleuse Belle fit il

fin


End file.
